Campaign Summaries - Brienne of Tarth
by ChilleTidUniverse
Summary: The collected adventures of Brienne of Tarth, noble fighter, Wun Way, half-elf bard, and Nissa, svirfneblin rogue, along with their companions Pock, gnome cleric, Revain, the ranger, and Melpomene, the enchanting aasimar bard-rogue.
1. Synopsisss I

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Brienne, Wunway, and Revain all headed to Orlane. As they approached the town, a merchant's cart was stalled by the side of the road. As noble Brienne approached the unfortunate fellow, a gang of undesirables ambushed the party, falling back into the nearby woods as they were routed. They lead the a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Intrepid%20Heroutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Intrepid Hero" data-hasqtip="0"Intrepid Hero/aes to a hidden shrine, with a bowl of teeth and a buried map of the town. Perturbed but unshaken, the band headed back up the road./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Once in town, the three headed for the Golden Grain Inn, seeking information and being offered absurd prices instead. They were pointed in the direction of the mayor, who was less than helpful and didn't even seem to be aware of the scaly infestation threatening his home. After continuing to be far from useful, he recommended staying at the Golden Grain Inn overnight./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The tired band returned to the pricey inn, swallowing their fiscal pride along with questionable meat and sullen silences. The three bargained for a room, again at a greedy rate, and settled in for what they thought would be a pleasant rest./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"In the dark of the night, a group of sneeple (snake-people, yuan ti) took Wunway by surprise under the cover of a silence spell, and the other two awoke to a missing friend and fiends nearby. Surrounded, they succumbed to the sneeple's sinister strikes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The three awoke in a dank cave to find their old pal a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="1"Nissa/a had been captured as well. Finally all together, the four made quick work of the denizen sneeple of the cave, recovering lost gear and even coming into the possession of a choice set of armor for Brienne and a radical jug of various liquids. The final occupants of the cave were a couple of pesky wisps, but the party decided they were not worth the risk and yeeted themselves to the relative safety of the daylit outdoors./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Deciding they were turned off from the Golden Grain and its exorbitant prices (and murderous patrons), the group chose to instead explore other destinations of Orlane, including a carpenter and several houses of probable-sneeple. After a night camping away from treacherous innkeepers, the group searched the remainder of the town, finding the northern half of the town to be decidedly friendlier. After acquainting themselves with two retired adventurers, a non-evil innkeeper, a secluded hermit, and a wealthy widow, the gang gathered that the local church was likely to be a main source of the town's recent bad times./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The party secured an audience with the priestess of the temple, who asked them to return the next day to go over the details of a potential job. The party planned to use this as an opportunity to sneak into the upper floor of the temple, where they had intel that an "innocent soul" was being kept. As is usually the case, the distraction was only partially successful, and after a frenzied fight between the priestess and her snogs and sneeple, the group prepared to storm the second floor…/p 


	2. Grapple with a God

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Revaine walked about the small living quarters, gently nudging his companions from their rest. They awoke almost immediately; it was difficult to sleep too soundly in a foreign place, surrounded by minions of a malevolent god. In near silence, the party gathered their belongings, loosened their swords in their scabbards, and heaped their accumulated riches in a corner beneath a raggedy blanket. With a shared nod, Brienne reached for the Immovable Rod and deactivated it, stepping from the room into the dimly lit corridor beyond./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"When no attack leapt from the shadows, she waved back for a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="0"Nissa/a to take the lead, nimbly tapping about with her comically long pole, cautiously making a path back to the areas of the subterranean temple they had not wiped clean. In silence the party progressed, the only sound an occasional clink of Brienne's armor, or the scuffle of loose dirt, displaced by the delicate tapping of the rod. Beneath all else was the pervasive sound of water, from the drip drip of higher waterways finding the crudely constructed corridors, to the murmured conversations of the tiny rivulets endlessly trickling through sagging walls./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As the damp tunnels made way to more damp tunnels, the group eventually found itself in a less familiar section of the temple. There were passageways that dimmed in the distance, and a door that the party approached. Within, they found a recently lived-in area, presumably belonging to the temple's keepers who had been the first victims of the group's descent into the temple. The dreary living space held few secrets, but in a back room a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="1"Nissa/a came upon a chest. Wun Way was just coming around the corner as she saw greedy gnome fingers reach for the latch. Before she could call out, a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="2"Nissa/a's body went frigid. Calling for help, Wun Way ran into the room and pulled her friend from the chest. Like a painted statue, a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="3"Nissa/a fell back, landing in the slightly compacted mud. The group decided to carry on, trusting that their avaricious acquaintance would recover soon enough. With the gnome slung over Brienne's ample shoulders, the party retreated from the living quarters./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As they fell back, a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="4"Nissa/a's limbs began to limber, and soon she was fuming over the trunk that tricked her. The rest of the party convinced her to not rush back and try again, but instead to circle back to the beginnings of the temple and finish up their exploration. Begrudgingly, a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="5"Nissa/a relented./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"When the party managed to find the last corridor they had not yet explored, they found a pair of doors, swelled with moisture and stuck to their frames, but they could not stand up to Brienne's might aided by Wun Way's crowbar. Within, one room held a handful of coins, while the other housed five snakes. More than slightly suspicious from their recent misadventures with sneeple, the group set about slaughtering the most-likely-innocent serpents./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Further down the new corridor, they came to a door, marked in crude painting. Shrugging to themselves, the party (that is to say, Brienne) shoved their way into the room. Within, they were greeted by an unearthly melody, a song that spoke in wavering tones of aspects and concepts that seemed totally alien to the party's minds, but in some way seemed off at the same time, a contratune a half-step out of sync, a rising note that seemed somehow to descend, and beneath all the beauty of the song, a writhing, wriggling rhythm that instinctively felt wrong./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Wun Way and Revaine turned to themselves, preparing to plan either an attack or retreat, but they gasped as they noticed that Brienne and a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="6"Nissa/a were already halfway across the first room, seemingly beguiled by the beatific tones. Rolling his eyes, Revaine growled at Wun Way to "stay sharp" and stalked forward./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The song appeared to be issuing forth from across a muddy path, from a tall room pierced with sunbeams. Brienne and a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="7"Nissa/a waited with bated breath on the edge of the muddy corridor, when suddenly the sinuous form of a snake flitted through the narrow passage. It darted for Revaine, seeming to know that a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="8"Nissa/a and Brienne posed no threat, and delivered a nasty bite that drew an uncharacteristic yell from the ranger. With its venom coursing through his veins, Revaine missed the counterattack and stumbled after it as the feathery wings brought it back whence it came. As the figure darted over their heads, Brienne and a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="9"Nissa/a stumbled unconcernedly into the thick mud./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Calling out, Wun Way and Revaine made their way to the nigh-impassable terrain, gritting their teeth and jumping in after their comrades, when the flying snake returned. It attempted another attack, and recoiled as sharp words and sharper arrows met it. As it hissed, Brienne and a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="10"Nissa/a shook their heads, and groggily rose to a level of consciousness as the scaly body wrapped around a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="11"Nissa/a. Brienne's eyes could only widen as the beast rose with a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="12"Nissa/a's body wrapped tight, rising higher and higher over a formation of sharp rocks in the further room. Brienne darted forward, dreading the worst as the coils of the snake loosened, and the gnome was left barely clutching the slick surface of the snake, and then fell./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Revaine and Wun Way redoubled their attacks as a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="13"Nissa/a fell, while Brienne darted around the jagged rocks, recovering her body and pulling her to safety. Just as Brienne was propping a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="14"Nissa/a up against a pillar, she heard a shriek, and looked up to see Wun Way whisked away in the serpent's clutches. Springing forth, Brienne dashed back into the rocks as the half-elf fell, collecting her dazed body from the sharp edges./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The party now collected and no longer under the hypnotic control of the flying snake, they continued their assault, the beast fighting with a fervor and zeal that seemed to push beyond mortal endurance. As the final arrow flew, a dark shadow seemed to tremor within the creature's form, and at once a sparkling cloud of ash replaced the once-proud serpent. Panting, Brienne and a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="15"Nissa/a glanced about, wary of other enemies, but instead noticed Revaine and Wun Way, eyes glazed over, a strange symbol emblazoned on their foreheads. In their minds, the two saw of the tragedy of the coatl, as it had attempted to confront the rising forces of the dark newcomer, to fight for the protection of the land against the evil reptile god. They watched in horror as they felt the sickening infection of the pure coatl's mind, the a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Descent%20into%20Madnessutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Descent into Madness" data-hasqtip="16"Descent into Madness/a as Explicticus Defilus charged the once proud guardian to defend her temple. Misty eyes refocused, and though Brienne and a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="17"Nissa/a asked what had happened, barely a word could be spoken./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Returning to the less-explored areas of the temple, the group was able to discover the trick of a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="18"Nissa/a's frustration, and within found several scrolls. One more horror awaited the group before the day was finished, however, as they walked into the lair of a giant crocodile. The party was pushed to its limits, as Revaine served mostly as frontline and dinner, but as all hope seemed to be lost, his gleaming blade burst forth from the beast's belly, and the tired, smelly, and agitated ranger tumbled forth. Recovering a modest horde of treasure, the party retreated, content to rest before braving the rest of their adventure./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After an uneventful rest, the party made their way to the final area, knowing their quest was nearing its end./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The party approached the last area unexplored, cutting through a clutch of crocodiles (to Revaine's delight) and found themselves facing a horde of lizardfolk, bugbears, and troglodytes, blockaded behind crude barriers. Feeling tired of the whole ordeal, Brienne raised her shield and waded a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Into%20the%20Frayutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Into the Fray" data-hasqtip="19"Into the Fray/a, jumping over the barricades to get to her foes. The other members of the party fired into the enemy as their heads rose, picking off the bowmen as they failed to strike the behemoth of a woman barreling towards them. The bugbears caught her glance, and within seconds her wicked battleaxe was humming with goblinoid blood. Laughing in the face of the troglodytes that leapt from behind the battlements to surprise her, Brienne slew them as they presented themselves. At this point, Revaine followed behind, firing at the remaining forms as a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="20"Nissa/a and Wun Way darted from around corners to cover them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Before long, silence echoed in the crowded hallway, sharply contrasted by the panting of the four party members. Pushing their way through the hewn bodies of their enemies, they clambered over the remaining blockades and down the stairs beyond./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Below the temple, the party found themselves in a branching maze of dank tunnels, the exploration of which might have taken hours if the gods of chance did not choose this moment to begin directing their path. In a bizarre twist, each turn they took lead them one step closer to their quarry, though they knew it not. Brief scuffles with remaining sneeple a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Punctuateutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Punctuate" data-hasqtip="21"Punctuate/ad the journey, and before long they stood at the entrance to a wide cavern. All but Brienne could spy the hulking form of a monstrous snog, and as they stepped into the room, it rushed forward. Before the party could ready their weapons, a loud clang was followed by a whimper, and the snog strained at the end of its leash. Glancing at each other, the party began launching projectiles at the monstrosity, while Brienne stood guard between her friends and the beast. The snog soon broke free and launched itself at the source of the pain, but as it ran past Brienne, she slammed her axe down and severed its head from its body. The legs took it another few feet, but then they, too, fell to the ground. The party turned to a passage out of the cavern and continued their journey./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"At the end of the passage, they came upon a lapping, still body of water, with a wide flatbed craft rocking gently upon it. They readied themselves and climbed aboard, using the pole to push themselves into the wider pool beyond. As they left the shore, a sinister hiss rose, seemingly from all around. "I have been waiting…" As the craft drifted out, soon the far shore became visible. In a trampled nest of treasure, the gigantic form of Explictica Defilus undulated. Without warning, her scales shimmered crimson, and a giant burst of flames shot forth from her fanged jaws. Unable to escape, the party braced themselves, but before the spell could reach them, the ring of Ramsey shone bright on Wun Way's finger. In a flash, the fire was gone, sucked into the now visible markings around the otherwise ordinary ring. A dissatisfied hiss filled the large cavern, and the party landed on the rocky shore./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The resulting battle was legendary. Diverting their eyes from the overpowering gaze of the snake god, the party had a tough time making them attacks count. Throughout the battle, a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="22"Nissa/a found positions from which to hide and pepper the snake with a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Lightning%20Boltutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Lightning Bolt" data-hasqtip="23"bolt/a after a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Lightning%20Boltutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Lightning Bolt" data-hasqtip="24"bolt/a. Wun Way managed to stay mobile while she attempted, over and over, to light up the magic-resistant hide with a dazzle of faerie fire. Revaine and Brienne were always at the monster's side, throwing their might at her scales. As the battle raged on and a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="25"Nissa/a's bolts flew true, Explictica turned her attention to Revaine. "Take out the gnome…" a sinister voice echoed in his head. Charmed, he turned aside and dashed for where a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="26"Nissa/a was hiding. Seeing him dart away, Brienne grunted and launched herself at the snake god. She only managed to attract her ire, though, as a sharp bite pierced her armor, and with a cry, the brave warrior from Tarth fell./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Wun Way would not have it. She turned the newly awoken power of Ramsey's ring on Revaine, severing the snake's power over him before turning her soothing words to the struggling body of Brienne. Twice more the snake struck, and each time a battered Brienne fell, only to be called back by the pleading of the half-elf. Grimy, bleeding, and determined, Brienne stood, only to see the coils of the god wrap around Wun Way. Enraged, she threw herself at the half-elf, fingers digging into the cold, slimy flesh of the snake, ripping the slithering tail from her friend's neck. With a mighty heave, she lifted Wun Way from the grasp of the god and threw her to safety./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"She glanced at Revaine, who was no longer focused on a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="27"Nissa/a, and saw him covertly remove his remaining flask of sovereign glue. They weren't going to be able to do this, not with the snake's damned hypnotic gaze to fight against. The ranger and fighter locked eyes and nodded. Brienne braced herself and threw her arms around the girth of the reptile god, roaring as the scales began to slip over the rocky sand. Though none dared to look the snake in the eye, surprise and worry crossed Explictica's face for a second, then outright disbelief as Brienne's arms crushed down on the long line of ribs. There were several audible cracks, and the reptile god's body began to fall./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As Revaine began to run, preparing to fling the glue at the monster's eyes, the sinuous body began to writhe, but Explictica Defilus had met her match. Brienne's arms, her will, her opposition held the god in place. Fumbling, the snake reared and struck, directly at Brienne's neck. The world seemed to blur as the large woman fell. Revaine was pulling out his swords, flask of glue forgotten. a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="28"Nissa/a was reaching beyond the safety of the rocks, taking aim at the serpent's eyes. And Wun Way, Wun Way was coming closer, the golden words of healing already forming on her tongue./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"But Brienne had fought so hard already, had come a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Back%20from%20the%20Brinkutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Back from the Brink" data-hasqtip="29"Back from the Brink/a so many times, in the last few minutes alone. Surely she was owed a moment of rest, a moment of repose. Brienne felt the expanse of the night sky above, felt the gentle waves of the sea on the shores of Tarth, the summers spent training while the world gently turned. But there was more now. In her fist, at the end of her arm, a hunger buzzed, a will that was not yet ready to relinquish its grasp on this world. The axe she had taken from a bugbear's corpse burned, a passionate focus that sharpened her receding mind. It held her, set a spark in her dimming heart, sustaining her until the torrent of Wun Way's spell washed over her consciousness./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"When Brienne pulled her head up from the ground, Explictica Defilus was reared back, shrinking from the blows of Revaine and the feathering of bolts from a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="30"Nissa/a. With a groan, Brienne leapt to her feet and gripped her foul battleaxe, swinging high for the snake's eyes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Filled with sudden fervor, the party continued its assault, until finally, a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="31"Nissa/a let loose two bolts in quick succession. She watched them fly, rejoicing as they struck their target, the bolts imbedding themselves deep in the snake's skull, piercing her wicked eyes. The reptile god's unholy scream only served to a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Emboldenutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Embolden" data-hasqtip="32"Embolden/a the adventurers, and within another few minutes, the final blow was dealt. As her body began to unravel, the reptile god hissed with annoyance and pain, spewing out threats as she disintegrated./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Stunned, on death's door, and overjoyed, the party quickly prepared the ritual and performed the rites, hoping beyond hope that they had delayed the snake's return long enough to matter. Wun Way mentioned that she felt it must be a few months, at least. Adrenaline still pounding, the group returned from the cavern, seeking out any remaining enemies. Their stumbling feet brought them to a pair of nurseries, and after a rousing argument, Revaine agreed to spare the clutch of lizardfolk eggs, with Brienne convincing him that they could be raised to be good, free from the evil influence of Explictica. The neighboring room of troglodyte eggs, however, received no such champion, and a grim Revaine kicked over the heating-brazier, dooming the thousands and thousands of unborn troglodytes to slowly slip below the curtain of life./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"With an over-burdened Brienne bearing the brunt of the booty, the party returned to the upper levels of the temple and consolidated their loot. Of particular note were a granite egg, a simple tiara, and a set of plate armor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The granite egg appeared granite only to a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="33"Nissa/a and Brienne. To Revaine and Wun Way, it sparkled beautifully, and emitted a faint psychic touch, which revealed itself to the two as a baby coatl, most likely offspring of the corrupted coatl. It trusted the two who had not fallen victim to its parent's song, and offered its aid to the two, though it did not yet trust Brienne or a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="34"Nissa/a./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The tiara, when slipped over Brienne's brow, sent a spark of brilliance through her brain. For Brienne, it was as if a veil had been lifted from her eyes. Where before she had barely noticed the interactions of the world around her, she now saw the lines that connected action to reaction, felt the reasons behind the phonomena she witnessed, heard the underlying definition of the truth spoken by the universe. She looked back with pity on her former self, although she saw in herself much of the same drive, determination, and focus as she previously had. More, she now saw how best she could leverage her other skills (which she only now began to appreciate fully) for the betterment of those around her. Though Brienne had always been quiet, she was now introspective, spending more time exploring the expanded confines of her mind than she did sharing its wealth - at least for now. She felt confident that, with her newfound knowledge, she would be able to brighten the world she could finally see. She had always believed that, if one fought hard enough for one's place in the world, it would always be available. Now, she knew that she could fight to make the world more open to those places for other outcasts like herself./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Finally, to replace the god-proven armor she had tested, Brienne quickly donned a special set of plate armor, designed to deflect piercing attacks easily. In her newfound mind, she felt the tingle of foreboding, but, being unfamiliar to such a level of insight, dismissed it. Sure enough, she soon became aware of a curse on herself, that although piercing attacks would find less purchase against her, the armor seemed to actively pull her to bludgeoning and slashing attacks. With hindsight, Brienne accepted this tradeoff, but decided to be on the lookout for some way to remove the curse. Were she to perish, her new vision for the world would perish with her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"With the reptile god defeated, the party returned to Orlane, and were greeted with celebration. Their allies in the north had detected the change in the remainder of the village, and while those who survived the invasion of the town rejoiced in their luck, the victims of Explictica slowly began to return to life as normal. The party split, with Revaine taking his new protege to lands unknown, hoping to secure his legacy in a world beset by monsters. Wun Way, Brienne, and a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="35"Nissa/adecided to stay in the area for a while, recuperating and hoping to possibly settle down, building alliances and securing friendships in an area that, by their blood, sweat, and tears, was now much safer than they had found it./p 


	3. Traipse through Shadowfell

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The air was heavy as the party trudged back along the beaten dirt path to the relative safety of Secumber. If they turned back, they could glimpse the cloud of dust dissipating over the ghost-hamlet of Ulven, a skythrown banner of the party's hasty error. In an attempt to loosen the hold of some a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Foul%20Presenceutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Foul Presence" data-hasqtip="0"Foul Presence/a over the recently decimated town, the party had shattered the unholy dragon jawbone at the heart of a cavern-temple, guarded by kobolds and hobgoblins, releasing an explosive miasma that nearly caved in the adventurers, and left a heavy dread settling over the desiccated former inhabitants of the town as the party style="font-weight: bold;"br /span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"There was little talk as the party returned to the town of Secumber, and it was in clipped voices that they informed the city guard of the kobolds' eradication and collected their reward. After a simple meal, the party retired, but there was little rest to be found. Miles away, over the ruins of Ulven, dark clouds gathered, and rubble shifted in the collapsed caverns. Soon, shuffling steps began to wander into the sepulchral gloom./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Morning brought a sunshine that was unable to dispel the aura of gloom from the party. Breakfast was consumed, more than eaten, and, unspoken, the decision was made to return to Ulven and set right whatever had been undone. It was with grim determination that the four set their boots back on the dusty path to Ulven. As they reached the town's border, however, an aura of gloom settled over the party./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Almost simultaneously, Brienne and Wun Way faltered. Surely they could do no better than they already had? What was the point of even investigating the ruins, of seeking a solution to the clearly spreading evil in this place? As the two began to lag behind, a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="1"Nissa/aand Poc turned, and asked what was keeping them, their voices oddly muted in the unnatural shade. Neither Brienne nor Wun Way could answer, instead simply shaking their heads. The gnomes shared a glance, then pressed on. Their larger compatriots followed along halfheartedly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Near the center of the town, they found the collapsed ruins of the old tavern that had held the entrance to the ghastly temple below. With a start, Poc realized that the desiccated corpses that had inhabited the town the day before were nowhere to be found. a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="2"Nissa/a glanced around, unnerved, but the two decided to continue on, Brienne and Wun Way dejectedly following./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Below the surface, the gloom of the town seemed to be tangible, and before long the group was wandering through passages that no one could remember traversing earlier. The only moment of note in the journey was a small pack of stalactite-beasts, which dropped onto a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="3"Nissa/a's head and attempted to suffocate her. Luckily, it appeared Brienne and Wun Way were at least capable of defending their friends (though not particularly well), and the beasts were dealt with./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Just when the group was questioning how far the caverns went, the walls in front of them began to lighten. The floor curved gently upwards, and the party blinked in the grey light of mid morning as they emerged into a world that was…not quite right./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"There did not appear to be any clouds in the sky, but that was the only way the uniform blanket of grey above them could be explained. There was no brighter patch of sky to give away where the sun was in its journey, and a fragile silence filled the air, as if the whole of existence was waiting with bated breath for the coming of a dark storm. As they looked around, they saw behind them the town of Ulven from which they had left, a few hundred yards from the cavern entrance from which they had emerged. a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="4"Nissa/a and Poc shrugged at each other and headed back to the buildings, Brienne and Wun Way casting furtive glances about, as if they suspected the bushes might rise up and attack them, and that they would be unable to fight back if they did./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As they entered the town, the gnomes stopped dead in their tracks. Something wasn't right. Ulven had been a ruin, a victim to the roving bands of kobolds that plagued the area, but these buildings weren't just ransacked. They were rotted, timbers spotty with decay, stone frames weathered and cracked as if they had been subjected to centuries of harsh storms. Neither gnome could remember these buildings being in this state hours before. In addition, a dark speck could be seen above, circling lazily over the town./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Beyond the strangeness of the buildings, the silence was broken as the sounds of shuffling, awkward steps floated to them on a non-existent breeze. The gnomes prepared themselves while the larger party members stumbled from behind. Ahead, a group of three kobolds and a hobgoblin could be seen shambling across a courtyard. Upon closer inspection, there were chunks of flesh missing from each body, and an undeathly frost covered their eyes. Moth-bitten priest's robes covered the skeletal frame of the hobgoblin. a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="5"Nissa/a motioned for caution, then drew her crossbow, firing at the closest kobold. It fell with a squelch, followed by a gurgling as foul pus bubbled from its orifices. The gnomes nodded at each other and stepped further into town./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As they did, the zombies turned as one and shambled with increased speed to the party. The undead were no match for the party, though Brienne's axe found less purchase than usual, and Wun Way's cutting taunts fell flat on everyone's ears. There was no denying it, something about this place was seeping into them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After the rotten bodies were felled, the party began searching the unfamiliar town. The buildings were where they had been before, but it was like these buildings had stood up to years of disuse, all in a few short hours. Before they had completed their tour of the town, they spied another form stepping from behind a collapsed building. The being was vaguely elvish, but not quite, and a dark scowl dirtied an ethereal face./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Cautious greetings were bandied, and the party begrudgingly lowered their weapons as the not-elf stepped closer to them. It introduced itself as a Shadar-kai, an inhabitant of Shadowfell, the plane into which they had stumbled. After some questioning, the party was told that the artifact it had broken was the lower half of the skull of a shadow dragon which had escaped into the material plane, acting as a tether to the dark realm of Shadowfell. When they shattered the jaw, they unwittingly opened a portal through which dark energies were escaping into their home realm. Brienne and Wun Way despaired at this, but the Shadar-kai explained that there was a way to reverse what had been done, involving a complex ritual done at the resting site of the upper half of the shadow dragon's skull. But, as the Shadar-kai warned them, the day was failing (though the party had not detected a darkening of the daylight, dusk was evident), and they needed to find shelter before darker things than zombies wandered into the open, such as the shadow dragon's offspring, which kept watch over this town./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The party lead the Shadar-kai to the cavern through which they had entered this realm, and prepared for an unrestful night. As they were settling down, the Shadar-kai motioned for Brienne and Wun Way to join him, and after a few brief words in an unknown tongue, they felt their melancholy evaporate as morning mist from a pond in sunlight. The damp chill of this world stayed in their bones, but their minds were cleared, and they felt ashamed at their behavior before the Shadar-kai explained how this realm seeped into everything it could. They thanked their new companion and prepared for sleep./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sleep was not to last, however. Halfway through the night, a clacking hiss began to echo deep in the cavern behind them. a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="6"Nissa/a, who was keeping watch, strained at the edges of her vision, before she saw a terrible sight - an enormous snake skeleton attempting to slither its way toward them. In a few moments the party was roused, and after shaking the sleep from their heads they prepared themselves for battle./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The skeletal visage of the snake loomed closer, and a rattling voice echoed from the cavern… "You again… All you love shall perishhhhhhhh…" With sinking hearts, a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="7"Nissa/a, Wun Way, and Brienne noted the a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Skeletal%20Snakeutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Skeletal Snake" data-hasqtip="8"Skeletal Snake/a's size, how similar it was to that of Explictica Defilus./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Come to die again?" Wun Way called out, and an answering hissing laughter followed. Grips tightened on weapons, and battle was joined./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Throughout the fray, the Shadar-kai remained behind a boulder, seemingly unconcerned. After a minute of fighting, Brienne brought her battleaxe down through the skull of the snake. As the sepulchral lights faded from her eye sockets, the ephemeral voice echoed a promise to return. Shaken, but content, the party returned to their rest for the last remaining hours of the night. When questioned about his inaction, the Shadar-kai responded that it had not been his fight./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"When the light beyond the caverns had returned to the eternal grey dawn of day, the party roused themselves and headed back into town, following the lead of the Shadar-kai. As they walked, he explained that he was a servant of the Raven Queen, deity of this realm whose aims paralleled their own - for now. She had sent him to them to complete the ritual and stop the leakage of their realm into others./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"They arrived at the center of the town, in a similarly collapsed tavern through which they found their way to the inner chambers of a dark temple, all like they were in their own realm. However, it was an obsidian skull that topped the dias of this temple, pulsing with evil energies. The party took their places in a circle around the skull, and the Shadar-kai began his ritual. Minutes later, the visible aura of the skull receded, then disappeared entirely. The party felt their spirits lift, as if a heavy weight had been removed, but they were stopped short of celebrating as the Shadar-kai warned them that the portal they had originally travelled through would be closing soon./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After hasty thanks, the party sped off, retracing their steps as quickly as they could. They reached the edge of the town without incident, but as the entrance to the caverns came into view, a shadowy blur sped ahead of them, and a shadowy dragon alighted on the ground before them, roaring a challenge./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The party felt the press of time as the dragon reared its head, and they looked to Wun Way. She nodded and began the incantation for a spell. As the dragon fired a cone of black fire, the party dove out of the way, though not fast enough. As they beat flames from their cloaks, Wun Way let loose a stream of magic, and entrancing lights burst into existence around the dragon's head, oddly out of place in this monochromatic world. With a shake of his scaly head, though the dragon focus its attention back on the party, and on Poc as he attempted to move past its bulk. The dragon snarled and clawed at the gnome, and would have hit him had a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="9"Nissa/a not fired a a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Lightning%20Boltutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Lightning Bolt" data-hasqtip="10"bolt/a to knock the claw off its intended target./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The dragon's long neck swiveled to face this interruption - and was met with another flash of mesmerizing lights, as Wun Way recast the spell. This time, the enchantment took, and the dragon seemed frozen as sequences of lights dazzled it. Wun Way called out for them to hurry, and they edged around the large body of the bewitched dragon, breaking into a sprint as they entered the caverns./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Poc wondered if they would even notice if the portal closed, and they were left running forever in this accursed gloom, before he saw that the darkness before him was pure, black darkness, not the grey-tinged umbra of Shadowfell. Not trusting himself to hope, he followed after the rest of the party, and before too long light could be seen up ahead. Not the pale, sickly light of Shadowfell, but the bright yellow sunshine of noon./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As they burst forth from the crumbling remains of the tavern, there wasn't a cloud in sight. Though the pillaged town was still empty, the cries of birds could be heard in the distance, and large smiles spread across all four faces. They glanced at each other, and a bubbling laughter fought its way from their throats. They had made it./p 


	4. Welcome to Daggerford

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As the party continued down the dusty road, a light breeze drifted through the air. They had come across an increasing number of travelers, from obvious adventurers to merchants to small regiments of guards, and thus they knew they were reaching the next stop in their trek: Daggerford./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As the sun started to fall, the four spied the rising walls of the city. It was larger than any settlement they had seen since Orlane, but the walls showed signs of neglect, and wary guardsmen and women stood stationed atop the parapets, bows strung and with arrows in easy reach. There was a short queue of travelers ahead of the group, each person answering to a gatekeeper before being admitted. Brienne took all this in, eyes sweeping from crumbling stone to fidgety archers to stern gatekeeper, taking in the terse atmosphere around their fellow travelers. Wun Way softly teased a few notes from her pan flute, while Poc stood as far from a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="0"Nissa/a as he could./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The gnomes had been frosty since the incident a few days past which had ended with a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="1"Nissa/a's crossbows pointed directly at Poc. The poor cleric had made sure to keep Brienne and Wun Way between himself and a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="2"Nissa/a since then, but he still flinched whenever a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="3"Nissa/aglanced his way. For her part, a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="4"Nissa/a seemed to have moved past the whole ordeal, but during his night watch Poc could have sworn that he caught her eyes staring at him as he paced their campfire. He told himself that he was being silly, that being a member of the group meant they both had buried the hatchet, but she was a Svirfneblin, after all…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Poc was a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Brought%20Backutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Brought Back" data-hasqtip="5"Brought Back/a from his musings as the merchant ahead of them was waved through the wooden gates. The gatekeeper raised his free hand as they approached, a tall halberd in his other. "What is your business?" he asked in a gruff tone, only the barest hint of inflection indicating a question. Wun Way stepped forward and flashed a smile to the guard, stating that they were a group of travelers passing through. The guard eyed her, but seemed otherwise unimpressed. When he pressed for how long they intended to stay in Daggerford, Wun Way smiled again and assured him they would be no more than a week. He grunted and raised his hand again, signalling for them to enter./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Before they did, Brienne asked if there was an inn or tavern the gatekeeper might recommend. He gave an almost mechanical answer, as if he had anticipated the question. "River Shining Tavern's the oldest you'll find in the city, and better run than most others. They'll have room for ya." Brienne thanked him, then lead the party into the city./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As they passed under the wall, Poc noticed that its ramshackle state extended to the buildings it hid. The city was busy, but not particularly well kept, with rotted timber and crumbling arches, especially out in the extremities of the city. As they continued on, however, Castle Daggerford rose before them, and Poc instantly recognized the solid craftsmanship of dwarves in its regal buttresses, in the sure blocks of stone that seemed to proudly stand above these lesser constructions as if to attest to its makers' long-lasting accomplishment. Poc made a a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Mental%20Noteutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Mental Note" data-hasqtip="6"Mental Note/a to seek some information as to the construction of the castle./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As they continued down crowded roads, a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="7"Nissa/a shook her head. "Last time you were recommended an inn, we almost ended up snake food."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Brienne glanced at the cityfolk passing by, at the bustle of street vendors and hagglers. "Orlane is a long way off, and these folk seem much more… human." a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="8"Nissa/a shrugged, eyes darting from face to face, and Brienne sighed. "If you can find another suitable location, we can stay there, instead."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="9"Nissa/a only nodded, then shot off from the group. Brienne and Wun Way pushed through the throng of people, with Poc hanging from their cloaks, to find a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="10"Nissa/a conversing with a halfling by the side of the road. As the group finally made their way to a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="11"Nissa/a, the halfling walked away, and a gnomish grin spread on a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="12"Nissa/a's face. "I found a new place to stay!" she exclaimed. "The Happy Cow Inn!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Brienne frowned. "And you trust this new place over the River Shining Tavern because..?" a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="13"Nissa/a jerked a thumb at the receding halfling./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""He's the size a normal person should be. More trustworthy." Poc had the grace to look embarrassed for a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="14"Nissa/a as Wun Way giggled. Brienne just shrugged and gestured for the svirfneblin to lead the way./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As they made their way in an arc around the central Castle Daggerford, they wound their way through many streets. Some were in better repair than others, and in one out-of-the-way alley, a shabbily cloaked beggar stumbled into their path. "Spare a coin?" the pitiful voice rasped. Though the other three made to skirt around the beggar, Brienne paused. She glanced around the alley, aware of potential threats, before reaching into the a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Bag%20of%20Holdingutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Bag of Holding" data-hasqtip="15"Bag of Holding/a and pulling out a couple of coppers. She placed them in the scabrous, outstretched hands, and was rewarded with a brilliant, toothy smile. Brienne smiled back, and caught up with the group. A few minutes later, however, there were two more beggars almost waiting for them around a turn. The other three rolled their eyes and stepped around the ragged forms while Brienne counted out the last few coppers, splitting them between the beggars. As a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="16"Nissa/a sneered back at the generosity, Brienne simply shrugged./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Minutes later, the gang ended up before a spacious inn. As they stepped inside, however, Brienne rolled her eyes. "A halfling inn?" she asked a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="17"Nissa/a incredulously./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="18"Nissa/a couldn't, or wouldn't, hear Brienne's tone, however. She nodded excitedly, gesturing at all the "normal sized" fixings of the inn. There was also an area of the room with larger tables, hosting a handful of humans and elves, and one strange figure playing, but the majority of the inn was miniature tables and a crowd of halflings./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Wun Way looked around doubtingly, but a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="19"Nissa/a practically hopped to the bar and motioned to the halfling barkeep, a stout halfling woman who introduced herself as Nendy. Her first reaction to a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="20"Nissa/a's ashen features was slight surprise, as if she hadn't been expecting a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="21"Nissa/a, but that soon gave way to an easy joviality that seemed prevalent in the room. Nendy described prices that seemed fair and even offered a "tall folk" room for the two "giants." While Brienne settled the tab, however, Wun Way had eyes only for the strange being playing in the corner of the "tall folk" section./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"She was a brilliantly beautiful asimar, as Wun Way recognized her from tales of her father. With a voice like flowing honey, the woman's song filled the room, a subtle undertone to the boisterous conversations. Like a moth to flame, Wun Way drifted over to the stage and sat enthralled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Through her song, the asimar identified herself as Melpomene, an enchanting musician whom Wun Way took a shining to immediately. As Wun Way listened, Poc and a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="22"Nissa/a were pulled into the boisterous crowd of halflings. Brienne called for Nendy and inquired about the happenings in the surrounding area. The halfling woman simply shrugged and said that things had been pretty normal around the city recently, other than a few bands of orcs and their "helpers" in the surrounding area. When Brienne pushed, Nendy suggested reaching out to the militia to see how they were faring. Satisfied, Brienne thanked her and settled in to enjoy the music./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The night wore on, and before too long the halflings had tired themselves out. As one, they seemed to decide the day had held enough excitement, and there was an exodus, both to the doors of the inn and to the stairs for those staying the night. Warm farewells were bandied across the room, and in a manner of minutes, the group of four was alone in the inn, apart from Nendy and the exotic Melpomene./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Nendy continued tending to the countless mugs that littered the bar while the party regrouped, and Wun Way began to approach the asimar. As she passed by a table, however, the light from its single candle flickered, then burst into a large flame that rose a foot off the table. With a start, hands went to weapons, and more flames erupted on the other tables. As maniacal cackling began to echo in the room, Nendy threw her hands into the air and retreated with a scream to the side door in the room. a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="23"Nissa/a attempted to follow her, but seemed to collide with something in the open door frame. Wide-eyed, she backed into the room, and began brandishing her crossbows in various directions at the air./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Frowning, Brienne quickly reached into the a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Bag%20of%20Holdingutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Bag of Holding" data-hasqtip="24"Bag of Holding/a to remove the lantern of revealing. "Ready yourselves!" she cried, as she fiddled with the wick, borrowing from a jug of lantern oil behind the bar. As the lantern's seemingly redundant flame sputtered into life, the winged forms of imps flickered into view, their invisibility dispeled. As the imps realized they could see their comrades, the cackling became shrieks of annoyance, and they swarmed the remaining patrons of the inn./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Wun Way raised her rapier, but the imps were too quick. With a series of opportune strikes, they felled the half-elf, gleeful jabbering filling the air as their tails pierced her. In a heap, she fell to the floor. Brienne, seeing this, cried out and struck at the swarming imps around her, the fell battleaxe cutting easily through a pair of imps in a single blow, the backswing taking another two. The remaining imp near her cackled, but it glanced warily at the fallen bodies on the floor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="25"Nissa/a ducked beneath the stinging tails and fired at the cretins, reaching her blade up to strike at the winged menaces while Melponene revealed a blade from the folds of her cloak and struck out with a beautiful war-cry. Poc, seeing Wun Way fall, darted between the flitting enemies and reached for her fallen form, chanting to his god as life flowed from his fingers into her unconscious body. With a gasp, Wun Way sat up, sheepishly grinning thanks at the gnome./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"With Wun Way revived, the party was reinvigorated, and in short order they had regrouped and cut down most of the imps. As they fought, however, the devilish fires spread, and soon tables and chairs joined the conflagration. In less than a minute, the last three imps glanced about the room and flew up to a high window, smashing it. "Oh no you don't," Wun Way grunted, then prestidigitated the appearance of the unbroken window back into its frame. This flabbergasted the imps for another second, in which time Brienne's thrown axe cleaved one of them in two, but when an imp attempted to break the window again, it comically fell through the illusion, sending it drifting like a cloud. With a shriek, the last imp fled after its fellow./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The imps gone, the party's attention turned to the room. The fire was spreading, and smoke was beginning to gather at the ceiling. Melpomene shouted over the roar, "There's a barrel of water in the back room, where Nendy ran!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Brienne nodded and pointed to the door. "Go bring it in here! We need to get everyone out!" At this point, confused patrons from the sleeping quarters had begun peering down the stairs. Wun Way motioned for a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="26"Nissa/a and Poc to stand back, then shattered the wall near the burning entrance, leaving a gaping hole to the chilled outside air. With a gesture from Brienne, the halflings began picking their way through the burning tables to the outside, but not before a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="27"Nissa/a could dash through the rubble. Brienne darted up the stairs around the halflings and began banging on doors, making sure each room was vacated./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Poc and Wun Way began using the heavy curtains to beat out the flames as Brienne ran back down the stairs. Noticing that Melpomene still had not returned, she darted into the back room. There, she found Nendy curled up in a corner, rocking herself back and forth, while the asimar struggled with a large barrel of water. "Let me help," Brienne offered, gripping the wide barrel and hefting it over her shoulder. As the two carried it back to the burning room, Wun Way motioned for them to lay the barrel on a table near the middle of the room. With concentration, the half-elf centered another shatter spell in the middle of the barrel, sending bits of wood and gouts of water spreading across half the room./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"By this time, a bucket brigade had formed outside the inn, passing buckets of water into the room. Poc placed a protection spell on himself and went to the front of the line, taking the buckets and tossing their contents over the remaining flames before passing them back. The flames were beginning to recede, though it didn't seem like it would be fast enough, until a lone figure walked out of the night's darkness, in cowled robe and holding a tattered scroll. He spoke a powerful word and unfurled the scroll, and a sphere of floating water materialized within the room. He gestured and uttered another word, and the water spread, coating the room in a manner of moments. After that, only a few smoldering spots remained, which were contained easily by the volunteers. As the old man turned and walked away without another word, Brienne asked one of the halflings about him. He explained it had been Ol' Man Ondanbarl, the Wizard of Daggerford./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After the party had found a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="28"Nissa/a again, they stood and stared at the scorched inn. "Guess we'll be going to the River Shining Tavern, after all," Poc commented, drawing a sharp glance from a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="29"Nissa/a. Wun Way glanced over at Melpomene, instrument slung over her shoulder, staring furtively at the blackened husk of an inn. The half-elf walked up and cleared her throat, drawing the asimar's attention./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You know… If you're looking for a new place to stay, we were going to head to the River Shining Tavern. In case you wanted to join us." The asimar grinned slyly, remembering her last interaction with the Tavern's owner./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I suppose I'll be needing a new hall to play in," she mused, voice like crystal in the night air. She nodded at the other bard and followed her back to the party. As she approached, Brienne nodded a greeting./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You fought well, and I appreciate your help with the flames," the human said. "We'd be honored to travel to the Tavern with you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"There were thankfully no more burning buildings as the augmented party made their way around the city to the River Shining Tavern, and although the hour was late the innkeeper had been roused by the commotion nearby. They were welcomed to their rooms and tiredly set up watch, the long night catching up to them. As most of the party sunk into sleep, mad cackling could be heard over the rooftops, far across the city./p 


	5. Classic Search and Rescue

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I found myself contemplating our encounter with the young ruffians as we made our way back to the River Shining Tavern. My thoughts were uneasy; the children had willingly broken the law, had likely endangered others before they came upon us, but they were victims of a system that left them no other choice. My ever-sturdy sense of right could not cut through the fog of uncertainty. I knew it was right to spare them, to allow them the opportunity to make something of themselves; after all, hadn't my weaponmaster given me that same gift when he agreed to train me? As much as I had faith that the children could put their energies toward doing good, however, the staggering odds that faced them threw the surrounding city in a harsher light, each crumbling wall revealing where a poor family might have taken shelter, each haughty nobleman that passed flaunting more wealth than those children could ever hope to see in their lifetimes. I wracked my brains to try and remember my own childhood, to uncover some forgotten memory of similarly destitute individuals around the castle of Tarth, but I was unable to recall. Surely, there must have been; poverty is the shadow of civilization. Yet everything from my childhood home seemed brighter, more solid than these ramshackle alleyways of style="font-weight: bold;"br /span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I was still deep in reverie when the party returned to the River Shining Tavern. As we stepped into the familiar murmur of a midday crowd, the barkeep looked up from the mug she was polishing and waved for us, calling Melpomene's name. "That lousy dwarven singer canceled on us. Would you be a love and play us a tune?" she asked. The aasimar shrugged at us and asked if we'd be alright the rest of the day without her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Wun Way smiled ruefully and said, "Yes, we should be fine, though I'm loathe to miss another of your performances." Melpomene grinned in return and winked over her shoulder as she sauntered over to the stage. As we ascended the steps to our room, I distinctly heard Wun Way sigh./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Back in our room, it appeared that a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="0"Nissa/a was fully recovered from whatever had ailed her earlier in the day (though she seemed out of breath, and I could have swore her purse seemed to bulge more than it had the day before). After a quick retelling by Wun Way of the day's events, we gathered our party member and headed back into the city./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"It was a quick trek through the city to the clearing where Ondabarl's tower stood. There was a large space with stables and stablehands tending horses, with two buildings capping either end. To our right, there was a modest temple that Wun Way recognized as belonging to Lathander, the Morninglord. Across the grassy yard stood the wizard's tower./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"We waited a minute after we knocked on the large doors, and were greeted by a frail woman with a broom. We introduced ourselves and explained we had been invited by Ondabarl, at which point she nodded and asked that we wait while she fetched him. Within minutes the old man swept down the stairs, and upon noticing us, chanted under his breath before smiling and welcoming us inside./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The room inside was cluttered but clean, and as we passed the door frame we sensed dimming glyphs in the wood. Instruments and tomes of various shapes and sizes were strewn across tables in seemingly random fashion, but the greater whole spoke to some deeper pattern, and I felt sure that Ondabarl could locate any item in the scattered piles within seconds./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Ondabarl ushered us up the stairs he had appeared from, beckoning us up into a welcoming room that was dominated by a larger-than-life portrait of someone who looked exactly like the wizard, but which was clearly an aged piece. As he waved us through the door on the other side of the room, I caught a glimpse of a handsome sheath at his belt, and the gilded hilt of a dagger./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"My thoughts on the glinting dagger were pushed from my mind, however, as we entered into a wonder - a solarium whose dimensions surely did not match those of the surrounding tower. Sunlight glinted impossibly through glass ceilings, though there had been no such structure from the outside, and I was reminded of the quarters of my father's court wizard, which I had always felt were a little too spacious for their location in the castle. This, however, was something else entirely, and I gaped with clear awe at the variety of thriving plants filling the wide space. In the midst of the verdant greenery, a luxurious fountain spewed crystal clear water, with nearby fronds waving gently as if to catch the stray droplets as they fell./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As I looked wide-eyed around, I caught the glances of Wun Way and Poc, both clearly as enchanted as I, and of a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="1"Nissa/a, who seemed to be casting furtive glances at the intricate garden tools dispersed around the solarium. As she noticed me, she gave a wide, innocent grin. I pursed my lips and shook my head lightly, and was met with an easy shrug./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"With a wry smile, as if he had gotten the exact reaction from us as he intended, Ondabarl lead us along the winding path through the plants to a wooden door. Through it, we entered a spacious study. As we entered, he asked us to be seated. I glanced at the single armchair in the room and the wizard waved a hand. An ottoman materialized behind each of us./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Ondabarl walked to his armchair as we sat, then waved at the sweeper, declaring, "Thank you, Eunice, that will be all." I glanced back to see the woman standing in the doorway with the broom, an inscrutable expression on her face. At Ondabarl's dismissal, she bowed her head and turned, shutting the door behind her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"We sat in silence for a moment, before I cleared my throat and Wun Way asked, "Was there something you wished to discuss?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Ah, yes, of course," Ondabarl exclaimed, sitting up in his chair. "I would very much like to ask for your help with a certain… matter…" The wizard's gaze seemed drawn to a spot above the door, and we waited another few moments, at which point a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="2"Nissa/a began audibly drumming her fingers along the arm of her chair. "Ah, yes, I'd like to enlist your help in discovering the fate of my late-apprentice, Haesten."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""When was the last time you saw him?" Poc asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Oh, must be more than a year by now," Ondabarl muttered, frowning as he spoke. "Headed out quite suddenly, and in possession of something quite personal." He glanced between us and motioned conspiratorially to his sheath. With the flick of a hand, a shining dagger rose from the sheath, and floated above his desk. "He absconded with my dagger." He reached out and passed his hand through the image. "Quite a good dagger, too, a relic from my… heh… journeys. Delphin Yellowknife, that's what they used to call me, and they heard tell all down the coasts of - well, you wouldn't quite know where it was." With a sigh, Ondabarl motioned and the holographic knife blinked out of existence, reappearing in his empty sheath. "I fear something has happened to Haesten. If you should discover what has befallen him, be sure to recover my knife, and his a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Spellbookutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Spellbook" data-hasqtip="3"Spellbook/a, if you are able."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Have you tried, you know, scrying for him?" a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="4"Nissa/a asked, diverting her attention from the baubles on the tables around her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yes, of course I've tried that," the wizard grumbled, "but it's no use. Each time I've tried, there's been this odd… mist… to the south that clouds my sight."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Are there any other people who might have known where Haesten might go? Friends, family?" I asked, trying to imagine what kind of dangers a rogue wizard could cause./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No, Haesten was always a loner, never really seemed to fit in among the others. But… there is one other former apprentice who might have some idea. Vitalius, he might be able to point you in the right direction. I suspect you should find him in the Lady Luck Tavern, over in the Caravan Quarter."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As I nodded, remembering a map from the River Shining Tavern, Wun Way leaned forward. "We would be happy to help you, of course, Ondabarl. And it sounds like this dagger and Haesten's a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Spellbookutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Spellbook" data-hasqtip="5"Spellbook/a are quite highly valued by you." She let her voice trail off in a question, and after a few blinks Ondabarl cleared his throat./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Well, yes, of course I would be willing to pay you handsomely for completion of this task. I have gold, jewels, information…"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I sat forward in my chair. "Have you dealt with curses before?" Encouraged by the wizard's raised eyebrow, I explained to him how we had discovered the set of cursed platemail in the lair of Explictica Defilus. As I finished my explanation, Ondabarl sat back and mused quietly for a moment before telling us that, during the wars long ago, dwarves used to give cursed items as gifts to their enemies, in order to more easily defeat them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"At Ondabarl's suggestion, I removed the armor and he inspected it more closely, finding a small stamp on the inside that marked it as the work of the Iron-Eater Clan. Ondabarl recalled that there was a smith in town of the Iron-Eaters, and that he might know how the armor might have initially been cursed. The wizard warned us that we would need to replicate the curse's initial method in order to remove the negative effects of the curse. He hinted he might have a scroll of destroy curse that could come in handy, and offered that he would consider it part of our reward upon our return, though we most likely would lack the skill to use it for quite some time./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As we left the tower, Ondabarl gave us a physical description of Haesten, from his rusty red mustache and long hair to the scar beneath his right eye and the way he dressed. We thanked him for his time and headed to the Lady Luck Tavern in search of Vitalius./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As we stepped into the Caravan Quarter, I was struck by how loud it was. There were fewer people during the fall season searching for caravans, and thus fewer caravans to offer their services, but the remaining inhabitants seemed to be making up for their disappearance. We quickly were pointed in the direction of the Lady Luck Tavern, a comfortable inn, but not quite as nice as the River Shining Tavern./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The common room was half full, with layabouts and early arrivals for the evening meal, but the defining feature of the room was a thick stone pillar, reaching from the middle of the floor to the ceiling, upon which were enumerable scribbles; signatures or declarations of existence, probably, some quiet statement against the unending forgetfulness of Time. Along one wall was a shrine to Tymora, the goddess of luck, patroness of the inn; coppers were scattered over the wide stone table upon which the goddess's bust was kept (most likely not actually gilded, though the image was compelling)./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The conversation lulled a moment as we entered, but picked back up again almost immediately; in the Caravan Quarter, you must tend to see all kinds, I suppose. We walked up to the bar and asked for a drink, and some information. The barkeep was familiar with Vitalius, and confirmed that he frequented the tavern every few days or so, but did not socialize much. He had been here the night before, though, so he was unlikely to be in attendance this night. The barkeep did tell us that Vitalius kept a hermitage on the banks of the Delimbiyr, though, hidden in the forest to the east./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After biting her lip a bit, the barkeep asked if we were also on a quest for Ondabarl. When I confirmed we were, she warned us that there had been a number of groups the old wizard had sent after his apprentice over the last year, and that none had been heard from again. To this, Wun Way finished her drink and stated airily, "Well, we're not like most groups." The barkeep agreed easily, though her response had been too quick, her approving glance too practiced. I suspect each of the other groups had been similarly appraised. We thanked the barkeep and took our leave. As the door swung shut behind us, I could hear a toast within: "To those who died before us."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"We made it back to the River Shining Tavern not long after, and were greeted by the luscious voice of Melpomene. Wun Way eagerly joined the crowd, calling for food as she settled in to enjoy the performance. Poc followed after her, calling for his own meal, as well, in a voice that barely rose above the surrounding noise. I looked for a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="6"Nissa/a, but she had slipped away between the crush of bodies. I spared her a moment's worry, but I reasoned that I could not prevent every bad idea she had; the world would survive a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="7"Nissa/a. I sighed once and headed for the bar. There, I inquired after this Iron-Eater smith, and was pleased to hear that there was a dwarven smith named Dervin who was of Iron-Eater ancestry, and who owned a smithy in the River Quarter. I thanked her for the information and finished my dinner, only half listening to Melpomene's songs. The next few days will be a challenge; I can feel it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I made my way to our room early to jot down my thoughts, to try to make sense of the coming dangers. This wizard Haesten must have stolen quite the powerful weapon to force Ondabarl to send so many groups after him; it was clearly more significant than the court wizard let on. Time will tell, however, how this all ends up./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"~~/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"We left the tavern early in the morning, with Melpomene assuring us that she would follow after us if she was able, taking the vacated streets out of Daggerford by the Eastern Gate and crossing the bridge over the River Shining./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As we left the reach of the city, the whole party was struck with the uneasy feeling of being watched. Minutes later, a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="8"Nissa/a casually motioned upwards, and we each saw a grouping of odd birds in the sky, several hundred feet up. The svirfneblin tilted her head in a question, and I jerked my head down in the affirmative. Over the next few minutes, a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="9"Nissa/a slowly pulled out her crossbow and threaded a a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Lightning%20Boltutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Lightning Bolt" data-hasqtip="10"bolt/a into it. Suddenly, she aimed it skyward and fired. The a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Lightning%20Boltutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Lightning Bolt" data-hasqtip="11"bolt/a went wide, and the birds seemed to shrink as they rose higher, out of range, and headed north off the road. We shared concerned glances, but carried on./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As we headed into the forest that neighbored the city of Daggerford, Wun Way and Poc suddenly stopped. As I asked them if they had heard something, they shook their heads. "It was some powerful magic," Poc said, turning back the way we had come. "That way, and getting closer." Wun Way agreed, and suggested we prepare ourselves. I nodded and turned to a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="12"Nissa/a, who had already begun trekking off the path to hide behind a nearby bush. I motioned the other two off the road to the other side, then slung my shield from my back and hefted my battleaxe./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"We were not kept waiting for long. In less than a minute, a slight tremor began, which soon differentiated into distinct footsteps from nearby. Shortly afterward, there was a hellish roar, and an ugly fiend leapt from the trail behind us. As it noticed us, it bared pointy teeth and bellowed a challenge, waving its long pitchfork and spreading its leathery wings. I bellowed back and darted forward./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The fiend fought ferociously, its reach amplified by the wicked pitchfork, and its tail leaving a stinging wound as it rasped across my arm. It leapt across the road, flapping its wings, placing itself before Wun Way and Poc as a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="13"Nissa/a fired at it. It poked with the sharp pitchfork at Wun Way, but I kept it busy with my battleaxe, distracting it and causing the attacks to go wide. With a screech, the fiend jumped skyward, flapping its wings desperately as its blood spattered the ground below. I grabbed a handaxe and hefted it, tossing with deadly aim as the fiend rose. The axe met its target, and with a great wooshing sound, the fiend immolated, and ashes rained down on us as the handaxe thudded into the earth between us./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After a moment collecting ourselves, we continued down the beaten path, and soon arrived at a daub and wattle hut. Assuming this must be the hermitage, I held out my arm, stopping the group. I called out that we had come in peace and were seeking Vitalius, and within a few minutes the front door creaked open, and a wizened form peered out into the sun. I introduced the group, and asked if we could pose a few questions regarding Haesten. The old man nearly turned us away, but relented as Wun Way pleaded with him. As we made to step closer, the old man shouted out that he would speak only with Wun Way. We conferred for a moment before allowing Wun Way to proceed. "We'll be right out here if you need us. Just call," I promised, nodding after her as she stepped into the hut./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The door slammed shut behind her on its own accord, and a brilliant light burst forth from the frame and windows, and I called out as my vision returned to me. "I'm alright!" Wun Way responded, and so we waited./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Several minutes later, there was another flash of white light, and the door creaked open once more. Wun Way strode back to us, and with her we turned back to Daggerford. Behind us, Vitalius pet a large raven on his shoulder./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As we walked, Wun Way explained what had happened. Vitalius, it turned out, was not a man at all, but a glamorous woman, seemingly younger than her many years, named Trista. She had alluded that she had not been Ondabarl's apprentice, exactly, but had indeed conspired with Haesten to steal the old wizard's dagger. She had assumed it was merely a practical joke, but afterwards the apprentice had scampered off with it, down to Dragonspear Castle to the south, where her a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Raven%20Familiarutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Raven Familiar" data-hasqtip="14"Raven Familiar/a Thaddeus had followed him. When she heard Ondabarl was asking for the a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Spellbookutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Spellbook" data-hasqtip="15"Spellbook/a, as well as the dagger, she expressed an interest in it, as well, and Wun Way had been forced to gently offer that perhaps they could discuss prices once they returned./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"We made our way back to Ondabarl to share the information Wun Way had gleaned, and inform him of the fiend that had accosted us. As we mentioned the horned beast, he stopped us, and asked to confirm that we had stopped a group of fiends only a few nights before at the Happy Cow Inn. Not only had we done so, we had faced a pair of beaded devils only a few days out from Daggerford, and we said as much. At this Ondabarl became concerned, and wondered aloud at what hellish happenings must be seething beneath the surface of this area./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The old man revealed that, around the time of Morwen's rise to power, there had been a commotion about Dragonspear Castle, and it was rumored that a portal to the Nine Hells had been opened there. Perhaps this portal explains the amount of devils we've come up against recently?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After speaking with Ondabarl, there was still time left in the day, so we decided to track down the Iron-Eater dwarf in the River Quarter. We found his smithy easily; Dervin's Brightblade was large and well frequented, and we were met with the sight (and smells) of several large forges all ablaze in the expansive yard in front of the shop. We flagged down the shopkeeper and were informed that Dervin was upstairs./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Within, there were exquisite pieces hung up along the walls, with a smaller spread of gems behind reinforced glass. Up the stairs and behind a handsome wooden door, a stout dwarf was measuring currency on a set of antique scales. As we were announced, the dwarf introduced himself jovially as Dervin, and inquired as to our business in his shop. It was with great interest that he inspected my armor after we had explained our purpose, and he positively leapt with joy as he was shown the stamp of his ancestors within the platemail. He unfortunately was not aware of the exact rituals that had been used in the wars of old, but told us of an elder from his clan that might know of the history behind such items, an old dwarf high up in the Spine to the north./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As we thanked him for the information, he made it clear that he would be quite interested in my armor, and made several offers that were, if not generous, definitely driven by more emotion than business sense. As I kindly thanked him for the offers, but stated the armor had been instrumental in keeping our party safe, he offered to pay for the platemail and replace it with some mail from his shop, and when I rebuffed that suggestion he said he might be able to track down another set of magical plate. I smiled gently at him and informed that, if he could find a replacement for the wondrous qualities of the armor, I would consider./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"We headed back to the Tavern after that, and now I write up in our room again. I cannot deny that this armor has special meaning to the dwarf, and that he has some claim to it by birthright. However, I know the plate would sit enshrined in his shop if I parted with it, and it has been undeniably useful so far on our adventures, and will be even more so if we can ever get this blasted curse removed. For now, let Dervin search for an equal to this armor. I feel he will be hard-pressed to succeed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"~~/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The last two days have been largely uneventful. We set out from Daggerford without Melpomene, who continued to be called upon for her beautiful singing./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As we headed south from Daggerford, there were a few groups and individuals we passed along the road, but as we got further and further from the city, we encountered fewer and fewer people. Today, we haven't run into anyone. Well, anyone except for those two…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A little past noon, we saw a crude wooden barricade across the road in the distance. As we approached, we made out a ramshackle hut to one side of the road, and two figures lounging against a poorly constructed gate. The two wore dark clothes and waved for us to stop as we approached./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Toll to cross, fifteen gold a head," the taller one grunted, and the smaller one piped up, "Yeah, fifteen gold!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"I looked to the others with a raised eyebrow. "For whom do you collect tolls?" I asked, lacing my voice with skepticism./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The shorter man darted his eyes to his partner, starting to visibly perspire, as the taller man smiled ingratiatingly and exclaimed, "Why, for Daggerford, of course!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Wun Way stepped forward. "We are on official business for the Wizard of Daggerford." I winced slightly. A half-lie, but I supposed it could do little harm./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The smaller man began wringing his hands. "Sorry, miss, toll's the same for all who pass this way. Fifteen gold," he squeaked, glancing at his partner./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Got any badges? Something official?" a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="16"Nissa/a asked, fingering the crossbow at her side./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The taller fellow's smile faltered a second before he nodded fervently. "Yes, yes, course, got some badges in the hut, course we do." He eyed his accomplice and walked into the hut. There were a few terse moments before the unmistakable click of a crossbow being loaded filled the stagnant air, and then a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="17"Nissa/a drew her crossbow and fired before I could see what had happened./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Her first a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Lightning%20Boltutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Lightning Bolt" data-hasqtip="18"bolt/a imbedded itself in the window frame, but her second found its mark. There was a strangled cry from the wooden hut, and then a slump as a body hit the floor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="19"Nissa/a then turned her crossbows to the remaining brigand, and I made to interpose myself between the two. a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="20"Nissa/a, however, merely began talking, berating the remaining bandit for how poorly this operation had been run. Between his friend's untimely demise and the harsh words from this diminutive rogue, the man broke into tears, exclaiming, "Rory! You killed Rory!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yeah, well Rory was a piece of shit, and he didn't know how to run a simple highway bandit setup. You were both embarrassments." My eyes narrowed at the pointedness of a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="21"Nissa/a's criticism./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Listen," I interrupted, cutting off the sobbing of the bandit, "we'll be coming back this way in a couple of days. I want to see this barricade removed. Understand?" The bandit could only nod feebly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As we passed through the gate, a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="22"Nissa/a muttered under her breath, "Pathetic."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As we settled down for the night, Wun Way brought out her granite "egg" again, but no matter what I said, it was like talking to a stone. Wun Way eventually tucked the oval back into her sling, disappointment clear in her eyes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"~~/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"This has been a strange day. I sit atop the battlements of Dragonspear Castle, bodies of orcs and devils scattered below, and I cannot feel the rush of victory as I normally do. It's as if the mist that covers this area blocks out more than the sun; in my heart, I cannot feel the righteousness that usually guides me. Let me begin at the beginning./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"We started out the day walking south. Within an hour, a a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Wall%20of%20Mistutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Wall of Mist" data-hasqtip="23"Wall of Mist/arose from the distance, with the dark outline of a castle obscured beyond. There was a moment of discussion as we decided whether to continue or wait to plan. We ended up marching forward, the sounds of our footsteps muffled by the thick mist as we made our way./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Before too long, I could feel the oppressive weight of the surrounding moisture, pressing down as if to halt my passage. I kept wondering what kind of person could choose to remain in such an area, and the further we walked, the more I was certain something must be wrong with Haesten. He must be influenced by this portal to the Nine Hells, some a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Cloistered%20Youthutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Unholy Fiend" data-hasqtip="24"Unholy Fiend/a corrupting the a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Natural%20Orderutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Natural Order" data-hasqtip="25"Natural Order/a with an individual with unidentified power. As we walked on, I set myself for what must be done. Even if we found Haesten among the living, he must be too far gone. We would need to destroy him. The survival of the surrounding area would demand it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As I glanced around, it was clear that Wun Way was similarly affected by the strange mist, though Poc and a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="26"Nissa/a continued on unencumbered, heads held high (as high as they could) peering through the thick atmosphere. As we continued walking, I found my hand on my battleaxe, sensing a grim anticipation in the eerily silent air./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"All at once, the dark shape of a castle wall loomed over us, and we each glanced around, painfully aware of our surprise. As I called for us to be ready for anything, arrows rained down from the parapets./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The ensuing battle past in a blur, with bearded devils and orcs pouring out from the castle to challenge us, and orcs wielding longbows firing down upon us from the tops of the castle walls. As the devils struck at us, the strange birds from a few days ago swooped down from the misty skies, throwing wicked spines from their tails at us as they passed. a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="27"Nissa/a took down several, but one managed to get away, flying north, back the way we had come. The remaining enemies on the ground were slaughtered, and I ran to the castle gate to find a way up to the archers./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As I passed through the gate, there was a crimson flash, and a glyph ignited, sending a a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Wall%20of%20Fireutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Wall of Fire" data-hasqtip="28"Wall of Fire/a erupting from the ground. Smoldering, I pressed through, and as I shook my head to clear my vision, I saw a ladder up the wall. As I climbed, I heard the death-howls of the orcs on the walls, and emerged on the castle wall to see two still firing at the party below. I ran and struck down one, but as I raised my axe toward the final orc, a crossbow a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Lightning%20Boltutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Lightning Bolt" data-hasqtip="29"bolt/a soared through the air, and the form crumpled at my feet./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Now, I await the party to join me, and struggle to push down this despair that has only grown as the mists closed in. The goodness and righteousness that helped lay low the Snake God, has pushed me beyond my limits in defense of my friends, seems out of reach, and I can only feel disgust at the foul beings that have infiltrated this place. I can almost feel their taint, seeping like a wound deep in the castle, an affront to the laws of this land. Their wanton chaos will not be tolerated, and once this Haesten is dealt with, I will find the source of this lawlessness, and put an end to it, as well./p 


	6. Status Report

Archivist Report 1305-47.b

Archivist: Just for the record, you are assigned item… 16-dash-T-point-four?

Vigilant: Yes, yes, that is correct, as you already know. I don't see why you felt the need to draw me from the feast for this. That castle had been dormant for months, and the item hasn't been disturbed since before I began my watch.

A: True enough, but there is talk from upstairs that the travelers from your last report might be capable of discovering the item's resting place.

V: *snorts* That fancy scatterbrain with the dagger couldn't find it, and he made himself right at home. Sure, the big one lines up with the basic description of the spell, but she's a stickler for the law. No way it picks her!

A: *sniffs* Yes, your report concludes as much. Still… we do prefer thorough documentation of each contact, even potential contacts. At least… *glances at horn of ale dripping on table* … in _my_ office that's how we do things.

V: By the beard of… Fine, fine, let me pull up the scrying sphere. Your blasted quill is recording? Good, let's see where they got off to…

Melpomene walked briskly down the southern road from Daggerford. Of course, the blasted barkeep had found a replacement mere hours after the rest of the party had left the tavern. They only had a half a day's lead on her, and the gnomes had such short legs, but Melpomene could not seem to catch up.

Unbidden, chords and lyrics flowed like water through the aasimar's mind. As the miles marched past, Melpomene hummed a new song or two, mentally noting those tunes with the greatest potential. Yes, this strange party seemed to attract stories like flies to sugar. The devilish svirfneblin, the hapless gnome, the noble she-warrior, and the charming half-elven bard. If they could be believed, they had accomplished much already, and if Melpomene knew anything of folk-heroes, there were many more tales this group was waiting to spin. And Melpomene was in the business of good tales.

Halfway through her second day from Daggerford, Melpomene came upon a crudely constructed barricade stretching the width of the road, with a ramshackle hut to one side. Upon closer inspection, it appeared hastily vacated, and the gate through the meager wall was hanging on one hinge.

Obviously there had been some sort of toll collection going on here, legitimate or not, but the proprietor appeared to have packed up in a hurry. Upon closer inspection, there was a bolt imbedded in the windowsill of the shack that looked quite familiar, and as Melpomene headed on she was chuckling.

The next day brought with it a frightful wall of mist, stretching to either side of the road as far as her eyes could see. There had been no tracks leading off the main path, however, so Melpomene shrugged and carried on. As soon as she stepped foot into the murky fog, she could sense a dark presence, looming just ahead but never getting any closer. It was a persistent paranoia that quickly set her nerves on edge, and as she saw the darkened silhouette of a castle wall fade into view, Melpomene's mood had tangibly soured. Her mood only slightly improved as the forms of her new companions became clear in the mist, standing over the mangled bodies of several orcs and fiends.

"Yoohoo!" she called out, jogging the last hundred feet to the castle walls. Nissa's hand went to her crossbows before she recognized Melpomene's voice, and Wun Way called out jovially, "How nice of you to join us! Don't worry, we've only taken care of the welcoming committee. I'm sure there's plenty left for you to help with!"

As the reunited party walked into the less-foggy courtyard, they relayed the events of the last few days to Melpomene, from the specifics of the information they had gathered from Trista/Vitalius, to the brigands they had dealt with a day past ("They weren't even unionized!" Nissa scoffed), to the waiting party they had just dispatched.

As they walked about the courtyard, several things became clear immediately. The so-called Dragonspear "Castle" barely deserved the name anymore; almost the entirety of its construction had fallen into disrepair, with most of the walls crumbling or already fallen, limited reminders of where most of the previous buildings had stood, and the stale taste of inaction upon the air itself. There were merely two points of interest in the whole courtyard, they concluded, as they finished their rounds.

The western tower, which sat adjacent to what, in another time, might have been a barracks, was almost completely whole. As Pock and Nissa explained, it appeared that there were stones of different ages, from a variety of quarries, that had been used to reconstruct the areas of decay on both the tower and barracks (Nissa was quick to dissuade Pock's initial hypothesis that time travelers had built the structures).

The only other building worthy of that designation was a simple, stout stone structure, barely more than a large room, which Brienne quickly identified as a chapel. It was not immune to the many long years it had spent exposed to the elements, but somehow it still stood. As they finished walking along the inner wall of crumbling stone, Melpomene recalled all she had heard regarding this foul place during her time in Daggerford, and shared with the others.

Years and years ago, the stories went, this castle had been the staging ground for an invasion from the nine hells. There had been a portal opened, then, though tales told of an effort by the forces of Daggerford to seal it. There had been little told of this area since then, until around a year ago, just about the time of Morwen's rise to power, when this strange mist had descended upon the land, and fiends began roaming the area.

Unsure of which area to investigate, the party placed their Immovable Rod against the door to the west tower and settled in across the courtyard to catch their breath from the previous engagement.

As the party rested, both Brienne and Nissa's heads suddenly jerked up. Nissa turned to the chapel, and Brienne asked, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Did we hear what?" Melpomene asked.

"Someone called for help… Said they were trapped… It sounded like it was coming from the chapel…" Brienne tapered off, glancing at Nissa and following her gaze to the chapel. "Did you hear it, too?"

Nissa seemed to think for a second, then nodded, "Yeah, someone was asking for help. Definitely coming from the chapel."

The other three glanced among themselves. Pock shrugged and started walking toward the chapel before Brienne stuck out an arm to stop him. "Well, we didn't hear anything," Wun Way said with a hint of questioning in her voice.

Nissa just narrowed her eyes and sneered at the bulge in Wun Way's backpack. "And none of us ever hear your 'egg' either, but we don't call you completely crazy," she shot back, fully aware she had called Wun Way completely crazy before.

The party moved toward the chapel.

Archivist Report 1305-47.b (cont.)

Vigilant: What in the realms are they doing?! The she-warrior's file said she possessed a potent Circlet of Intellect! How can they even contemplate this?!

A: Keep in mind the mist surrounding the premises. We theorize it could have a deadening effect on victims' sense of morality, and certain members of the group have already shown preference for dubious decisions. *reference to file Svirfneblin-143.16598*

V: *takes a long draught of ale* Still don't think there's going to be anything here worth reporting on, but if you insist…

A: I do.

The party stood beyond the door to the chapel. Nissa had glanced in through the windows and had recognized the trappings of Tempus, a deity of war. They had decided that Wun Way and Pock would stand guard outside, ready to intervene if anything malevolent occurred, but as Brienne walked in the gnome trotted after her.

As soon as the four stepped beyond the threshold of the door, the voice became audible, and Pock and Melpomene glanced around. "Help me… They trapped me here…" the feminine voice called, whimpering as if in pain. Outside, Wun Way could hear nothing.

"Who trapped you? When?" Brienne asked, looking around the room.

"It was those terrible priests of Tempus," the voice seemed to pout, and it was clear now that it was coming from the solid granite altar at the end of the room. As the four stepped forward, they noticed that the area around the altar seemed better preserved than the remainder of the chapel; while piles of broken pews were pressed up against the walls, there was still reddish paint coating most of the floor in an area surrounding the altar. However, there were spots where it seemed the paint had been clawed away.

A sense of dread filled the four, and Brienne motioned to Pock, and then the altar. He nodded and closed his eyes briefly, then confirmed, "Yep, abjuration magic, pretty strong. Spells of binding, protection, sealing."

"What do you need from us to be freed?" Nissa asked, glancing around the sparsely decorated room. "And what would you offer us for our services?"

The voice took on a cloying, pleading tone. "In the early times, it would have taken the blood of a follower of Tempus, but their bonds have weakened. Now, all it would take is a drop of lifeforce from a devout individual. As to rewards…" The voice went quiet for a moment, then seemed to focus directly onto Nissa. "I can offer a means for your people to defend themselves, Nissandra." Nissa's eyes glazed over, as if she could see some long-chased-after goal within reach.

Brienne moved herself between the two gnomes, knowing Pock was the closest to devout among them. "Why did they trap you here?" she asked, directing her question at the altar.

"They did not agree with my world views," the voice explained coyly, "that anything worth having should be taken by, strength or by guile." Wun Way, tired of hearing this one-sided conversation, inched a little closer to the doorway, but still could hear only her friends.

"And what of the settlements around here? Your intentions do not involve ill-will toward them?"

They felt the voice recede a little, as if it spoke across a great distance. "I have no aspirations towards them." The four glanced among themselves. Nissa's eyes clearly pleaded that they try something. What was the worst that could happen? And this was clearly a being of power. Their comeuppance would certainly be worth the effort.

Brienne's jaw set like stone as she glared at Nissa. There was no way to know what this thing was, and to take it at its word would be foolishness. Pock simply glanced between the two women, tapping his warhammer against his thigh. "I could offer you and your loved ones protection," the voice offered, tone as sweet as honey. "No harm would befall you or your families." Nissa gestured toward the altar in triumph, while Brienne simply shook her head.

Melpomene shook out her long hair and sighed. She knew the traps and pitfalls that words hid. They needed assurance that this voice spoke plainly. Her eyes began to close, and she reached out with her mind, immediately detecting a nexus of thought centered on the altar. On the surface, Melpomene's mind skimmed thoughts of freedom, decades of thirst for the outside world, a longing that went bone deep. Unsatisfied, the aasimar frowned and pushed a little deeper.

Immediately, she heard a deep, rumbling chuckle in her mind, and the four felt a wrenching pain as the ground beneath them tremored. Melpomene fell back, the mental link severed, and the voice called out, demanding, "Free me!" Wun Way felt the brush of the coatl's mind against her consciousness, and she gasped.

"We need to get out of here!" the half-elf cried. Brienne looked back at Wun Way, and nodded, ushering Pock out and helping Melpomene to her feet. She turned and almost dragged Nissa away from the altar.

Outside, it was still misty, but it seemed that diffuse rays of sunlight filtered down a little brighter than they had seemed minutes before. The five caught their breath on the sparse lawn while Wun Way explained. "The coatl egg, it told me it was protecting me from… whatever that thing was. It couldn't hold her off much longer." The four glanced at the bulge in her backpack, then back at the now-silent chapel. Brienne turned to Nissa, who shrugged.

"Alright, so we don't do anything for now. Maybe once we check out the tower and you're sure there's no other big, bad evil here we can hear her out, see if we can trust her." It was the closest to a compromise Nissa was likely to offer, so Brienne nodded, and they turned to the west tower.

The door appeared to be normal, apart from intricate text that sprawled across the top of the wood in golden lettering. It read thus:

"A farmer wishes to plant 9 trees to form 10 straight lines, with 3 trees in each row."

Brienne and Melpomene immediately began discussing how they could solve the riddle while Wun Way began sketching in the dirt. Pock asked if they could plant some of the trees in the air, to which Nissa replied with a punch to his shoulder. After a minute of discussion, Nissa threw up her hands and stalked to the door. She punched her finger into the wood below the engraving, and a yellow dot was left behind. Encouraged, she quickly punched in eight more dots in a grid pattern. As she jabbed for the ninth time, however, there was a flash, and an acrid smell filled the air. Nissa was thrown backwards and landed in a heap. Her nine dots flashed red for a moment, before fading like breath on a window into the wood. Below the puzzle, three green circles appeared, and the first turned red.

Brienne and Melpomene glanced at Nissa, nursing her lightly smoking finger, then back at the door. "Maybe we need to enter the answer thee times," Pock suggested, and stepped over Nissa's leg toward the door. Brienne grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I do not think so, Pock," she stated. He shrugged and began searching the masonry for clues. Melpomene raised her eyebrows at Brienne, who responded under her breath, "He means well."

There was a low growl from Nissa before she whipped out her crossbows and fired off two bolts at the door. They quivered slightly after they struck, deep into the wood, but there was no other change. The svirfneblin then reached into her cloak and removed a vial of green liquid, whose contents she tossed across the door. Where the acid hit wood, it ate away slowly, but the gilded lettering seemed unaffected. Nissa peered closely at the damage, but was careful not to let her skin touch the cursed wood.

Brienne returned to the etchings Wun Way had scribbled in the dirt. "No… it has to be symmetrical. But no matter how we move the saplings…" She crossed several lines through the etchings. "I can't get more than eight lines!"

Melpomene thought for a second, then grabbed the stick from Brienne. "You're focused on rotational symmetry. What if…" She placed five dots in a cross, then placed the remaining four above and below the cross. "Ha! Take that, you leafy little bitches!" Brienne stood back and nodded.

"...Seven, eight, nine, ten! That does it, well done, Melpomene!" Brienne glanced to the door. "Who wants to do the honors?"

Nissa shook her head. "No way, one shock from that stupid door is enough for me."

Brienne shrugged and stepped up to the door, placing her finger lightly onto the grainy wood in nine different spots. Brienne winced as the last impression was made, but the door merely hummed a moment before the yellow dots turned flashing green before fading back into the wood. She gingerly gripped the metal handle and twisted it.

The wall separating the tower and barracks appeared to have been removed, creating a single long room with a curved wall at one end. For all the ruin of the castle, the inside of the building seemed quite well kept. A winding staircase along the inside of the tower wall lead up to a second story, and beneath the stairs was a cellar door to some sort of basement. There were several pieces of mismatched furniture strewn across the floor, with tables and stools crowding what appeared to be a full bar along the side wall. Shelves were stocked with a multitude of bottles behind this bar, and below the shelves stood a man.

The party immediately recognized the bushy red hair and mustache and the scar beneath one eye as belonging to Haesten, and there was a glint of a golden hilt by his belt. Weapons were gripped as their quarry came into view. With a blink, the wizard smiled and waved. "Hullo! Splendid, you opened the door! Was beginning to think I'd rot here, and that's the truth! Come in, come in, won't you have a drink?"

Nissa's eyes darted to the shelves of alcohol, immediately marking which were the most expensive. "Don't mind if I do," she responded with a smile, darting past Brienne and climbing up onto the bar. She ignored the offered cup from Haesten and instead began examining the hefty bottles near the top. "Got anything gnommish?"

The wizard's smile wavered for a moment before returning. "Er… Yes, I do believe there should be something around there." His interest piqued, Pock also stepped around Brienne and clambered up onto a stool, tugging on Nissa's cloak and beckoning for a bottle.

"Haesten, I presume?" Brienne accused, a cold chill creeping into her voice. This man held the dagger, and surely had some sort of defense set up in this place.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance… sir?" Haesten bowed, tilting his head in a question. "I presume you'll have been sent here by Delphin. Oh, how silly he'll think I am!"

"Did you steal his dagger and flee from Daggerford?" Brienne asked, gripping her battleaxe and sensing Melpomene reaching into her cloak for her blade. Nissa still perused the collection, and Pock was pulling out a magnifying glass to read the miniscule text on a bottle.

The wizard sighed. "Yes, I did indeed. Oh, it all began as one big joke, but…" He pulled the dagger from its sheath, and it glittered in the light of the lamps dispersed through the room. "...it really is a wonderful item. I'm sad to say I was tempted, and my greed got the best of me."

"No need to apologize for that," Nissa exclaimed, trying to shove several bottles into her cloak.

"Yes, well, I headed south with the dagger and found myself at this curious place. Did you know there's a portal to hell sealed nearby? The power I could siphon from that source is immense! But I had learned from Ol' Ondabarl how to set up a wizard's tower, so I set to preparing the defenses. Unfortunately," he mumbled, speaking into his drink, "I started with that door, and didn't quite leave myself with a way to unlock it from the inside… But now you're here, and we're free!" Haesten threw his arms open, his drink sloshing over the rim, before his eyes darted from Brienne and Melpomene to the dagger he had laid on the bartop. "I do suppose Delphin has asked for his dagger, back, eh?" He picked up the dagger and held it out to Brienne. "I suppose I owe him that much, after the trouble I've caused."

Brienne narrowed her eyes, but strode forward into the room and reached for the dagger. Melpomene shook her head as Brienne walked away. Something wasn't right… "Wait. He said we!" As Brienne grabbed the offered hilt, Haesten gripped her forearm with his other hand, and grinned hideously.

All at once, there was a pressure behind Brienne's eyes, like a drill was digging out her brain, and then there was blankness, emptiness that spanned the last three days. Brienne could not recall where she was, or how she got here, but she recognized Haesten as if he had just been described to her. She glanced down and saw the dagger, and his hand on her arm, and assumed the worst. She let the dagger fall to the floor and pulled away, shaking her head to free it from a ringing sensation. She felt drained, as if she had run many miles, and there was a deep pain throbbing behind her eyes.

Nissa had been watching the discussion from the corner of her eye, and when Brienne had seized up at Haesten's touch, the svirfneblin knew something was wrong. Bottles forgotten (for the moment) she whirled around and leveled her crossbow at the wizard, letting loose a bolt aimed for his shoulder. The bolt flew through the air and struck its target, and from her position mere inches away, Brienne saw the shaft of wood thud into Haesten's body. There was no blood, and only a slight squelching sound as the bolt pierced what should have been flesh. "He isn't human!" Brienne cried out as she reached for her battleaxe and shield.

"Oh, is he an elf?" Pock asked with curiosity, then turned to see the bolt sticking from Haesten's chest. "Ah."

There was a clang, and the cellar door opened to reveal a female adventurer, climbing from the basement below. Melpomene cried out to alert the others, then her blade darted from beneath her cloak. Across the room, Pock had advanced upon the wizard with hammer in hand. Nissa had darted behind the bar and was taking shots from her hidden position while Brienne brought her battleaxe down upon his arm with a sickening squelch, as if she had struck a boggy marsh. Haesten's mouth split in a rictus grin, and his eyes turned towards Wun Way. The half-elf's eyes glazed over for a moment, then she turned to see Nissa aiming at the wizard. "STOP!" she yelled, and pointed a finger at the gnome. Nissa's eyes widened as she felt her muscles freeze, then she turned her gaze to Wun Way. There was murder in her eyes.

The adventurer had jumped at Melpomene, who took a deep breath and let her earthly guise fall away. All her heavenly, corrupted splendor shone forth upon the adventurer - and seemed to have no effect. She instead adjusted her leap and darted past the aasimar's terrible visage.

A moment later, Brienne slammed the flat of her axe against Haesten's face, and Wun Way slumped forward. Nissa was freed, and quickly turned her crossbow on the half-elf. She might have fired, had Wun Way not managed to quickly explain between breaths, "Mind… control…" This seemed to upset Nissa even more, and she renewed her attack on the wizard. Or would have, if the adventurer did not jump behind the bar and strike Nissa down with a heavy blow. The gnome fell unconscious, slumped over the bar. Pock turned around and placed his hand on his fallen friend, breathing words of life as he felt her body stir, but was then struck by the adventurer and sent reeling.

Brienne gathered her strength and unleashed a flurry of strikes against the wizard. As her last blow struck, it sliced clean through his torso. With that terrible grin plastered onto his face, Haesten's body began to melt, becoming viscous and an ugly crimson. At the same time, the adventurer's body underwent the same change, and within seconds there were two piles of sludge where they had stood a moment before.

Wun Way turned to the fallen companions and began administering aid. Melpomene composed herself and her beautiful and slightly less imposing form returned. Brienne took a deep breath and asked, "Does anyone want to fill me in as to what's going on here?"

Archivist Report 1305-47.b (cont.)

Vigilant: I see what you mean. She definitely fits the parameters. Still, will it have any effect? It's been centuries, and still no indication that -

Archivist: These discussions have already been exhausted elsewhere. *reference to open forum 928346.8*

V: Well, none of this will be worth a raven's caw if they can't find the blasted casket. Generations have passed by it without noticing anything.

There was something strange about the wall beyond the bar. As Melpomene reviewed the events of the past few days for the three who had been injured by the wizard and his accomplice, Nissa's eyes kept getting drawn back to a section of wall, much like any other in the long room, except for an unmistakable gut feeling that Nissa was getting from it. She recognized it as her treasure-sense, and had learned to follow it over the years. Cutting Melpomene off mid-sentence, the svirfneblin strode across the floor (avoiding the still bubbling mass that had been Haesten) to the odd wall.

The others eyed her, but knew better than to get between Nissa and potential wealth (unless that wealth belonged to someone else, in which case Brienne usually intervened). After a few seconds, Nissa let out a satisfied exclamation and, with a click, the false wall swung open. Within, there was a shallow wooden box, and as Pock helped Nissa remove it, an emblazoned warhammer crossed with a lightning bolt became clear on top, in stunning color as if it had been painted yesterday. Beneath, shimmering text, was written in Common:

"Used to threaten / Used to defeat

Sometimes it grows / Sometimes it shrinks

Used to conquer / Used to protect

It marks your downfall / It marks your success"

For the next few minutes, the party threw out possible solutions as Brienne lugged the half-casket around the tower (there was something about it that just felt… right to her), and they checked the second story, where they found a fledgling wizard's study, complete with agents and reagents, globes and tomes, a fancy leather-bound tome they took to be Haesten's spellbook and safely stored away in the bag of holding, several potions, and even an exquisitely ciphered scroll of teleportation, which Melpomene slid into her coat.

The second floor being for all intents and purposes looted, the party ventured a search into the cellar below the tower. Upon close examination, there appeared to be a thin trail of the crimson substance that Haesten and his adventurer had been diminished to, leading from behind the bar and down the stairs to the cellar. As they cautiously descended the cold stone steps, a hideous sight met their eyes. A bulbous red mass of oozing pustules was in the process of decay in what appeared to be a cell, strands of slime already seeping through the bars.

Wun Way leaned a little closer and announced that, given the circumstances, this was most likely an oblex, and an elder one at that. She explained that they had been known to incorporate the personalities and likenesses of those they fed upon, and one of this size could easily maintain several bodies-facsimiles at the same time. Pock asked in a hushed whisper if the elder oblex had fed upon a pile of red goo, and Nissa sighed and informed him that this was most likely its actual form.

As the party returned to the first floor, they resumed the discussion of the casket's puzzle. "Government?" "Money?" "Citizens?" "An army?" On and on they threw out answers as they finished scouring the first floor. As they finished up and started towards the curving staircase, Melpomene pursed her lips and thought a second before offering, "Power?" There was a sound like a thunderclap, and the insignia on the casket glowed bright white for a split second. As the party's sight and hearing returned to them, the lid had shifted off the casket, revealing its contents.

Within the casket, there lay a neatly folded bundle of cloth. There was an emblem stitched into the cloth, matching the symbol on the casket; a warhammer crossed with a lightning bolt. As Melpomene removed the cloth, it unfurled to show a handsome standard. Beneath the cloth was a metal rod, to be affixed to a pole or other weapon, to hand the standard from, and next to the rod was a warhammer matching the emblem.

Brienne felt a sudden need to hold that warhammer. She slowly reached in with her hand, and as her fingers slid around the cool metal of the handle, she felt the mental fatigue and heavy paranoia she had been suffering from since they had come to this place disperse. She braced herself to lift the heavy weapon, but was surprised to find it much lighter than it had seemed in the casket. There was a carving along the side of the hammer, an intricate lightning bolt woven in strange knots that seemed to shift from the corner or Brienne's eye. She turned to face the rest of the party. "Neat," Pock commented.

Archivist Report 1305-47.b (cont.)

Vigilant: *cheers and bangs horn on table, endangering records with spilled ale* She's done it! The crazy she-devil's done it!

Archivist: *adjusting papers to avoid spillage* Technically she is a fallen angel, not a devil.

V: No, the warrioress! Do you know what this means? My watch it ended! That blasted hiding spot is finished!

A: Yes, it appears your position is no longer required. The paperwork will be distributed within a week. Please await your new orders. You may return to your… feast. *gathers files*

V: Not on your life, archivist. I've waited damned centuries for this moment. I want to see who we've been waiting for. At least until they're out of range.

A: *reopens ledger* Very well…

"Incredible," Brienne breathed, feeling her moral ambiguities evaporate like morning dew under the intensity of the hammer's influence. "You need to feel this." She waved the hammer around easily, passing it to Wun Way, in whose hand the hammer dropped like a boulder, clanging loudly on the wooden floor and leaving a dent.

"Stars, Brienne, I know I'm not _that _much weaker than you!" she complained, straining as she attempted to lift the hammer. Brinne frowned, brow furrowing, as Nissa and Pock both approached the hammer and attempted, unsuccessfully, to lift it together.

"Curious," the human muttered, reaching down and plucking the hammer from the floor to the chagrin of the others. "Well, there doesn't appear to be anything left to find here. Let's go."

The party decided it wanted nothing to do with what was obviously a portal to the Nine Hells, and decided to head back for Daggerford immediately, hoping to escape the oppressive mists before the end of the day. So, still wounded and wearied, the group left the tower and headed for the gates of Dragonspear Castle.

Seldom has an oversight had such drastic ramifications.

The group walked with easy gait across the courtyard, but stopped as they reached the gate. Beyond, a semicircle of orcs were arrayed with a pair of hellhounds, and a large orc decked in intricate furs and skins in the center. As she began speaking, Brienne, Nissa, and Wun Way recognized her as the shaman from their journeys before Orlane. "We've finally tracked you down. Guthran will be most pleased to know those who slaughtered his tribe have been dealt with." She waved her hand at Melpomene and Pock. "We have no business with you. Leave the others, and you will be spared." The gnome and aasimar grabbed their weapons and stepped closer to the other three. "Very well," the gravelly voice rumbled. "You have chosen."

Lifting high the wondrous hammer, Brienne ran forward to face the old foe. As she passed between the towers, however, the shaman lifted a gnarled hand, and a torrent of flames shot up from the ground, creating a wall of fire between the structures. Caught in the midst of the inferno, Brienne cried out and pushed through, emerging singed but whole in the midst of the orcs and their hellhounds. With a grin, the shaman raised her other hand and two tears in reality opened before her, and two tall devils stepped through to the plane wielding long chains barbed with hooks.

As the foul enemies collapsed on Brienne, the other four dashed to the ladders that would take them to the top of the towers; Wun Way to the right tower, and the other three to the left. From their lofty vantage points, they saw Brienne dash in among the orcs and, swinging the warhammer about easily, knock one orc's head clean off with a single blow, then spin and crush the ribs of another foe. In a flash, two other orcs had been felled, and the human woman was left grinning as the other orcs approached more skittishly. This, this was right. Mind clear, morality restored, and fell enemies to remove from existence. Though her body screamed for respite from the battles of the day, Brienne yelled a challenge to those before her.

Nissa called out as a trio of the strange spiked birds swooped down from the misty skies, flinging their barbed tail feathers at the party. Ducking from the assault, Nissa pulled out her crossbow and leveled it at the shaman. "This time you won't get away," she growled, loosing a bolt. Atop the other tower, Wun Way grabbed her own hand crossbow and aimed at the devils, calling out for Brienne to watch herself.

The devils approached, twirling their wicked chains as the orcs swarmed Brienne. She held her ground, throwing her shield between herself and her attackers, until the devils whipped out their hooks. One was knocked aside by the hammer, but the other struck, and Brienne grunted as the scythe-like hook dug into her arm. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, the hellhounds circled around her, breathing torrents of fire that engulfed Brienne and a few of the remaining orcs.

Melpomene narrowed her eyes at the devil that had ensnared her comrade, and breathed words of power beneath her breath, feeling her divine magic flow through her body. She raised her voice, and in mocking tones directed threats at the fiend. It turned to look at the source of the calls, and its eyes went wide as a horrible vision appeared before it. With a strangled yelp, it dropped its chain and fell back, almost colliding with the shaman. Brienne took the opportunity to smash another pair of orcs.

The party continued to fire from above, attempting to pick off the devils while the birds continued to swoop across the battlefield, emptying their deadly plumage toward the adventurers. Pock glanced down at the fray and called upon Rill Cleverthrush to shield his friend. A golden aura surrounded Brienne which sparkled in the eyes of her foes, causing them to squint through the brilliance.

Unfortunately, the devils were still able to find purchase with their swirling chains, and two hooks pierced Brienne, holding her fast. She gave a mighty roar and flung the bonds aside, panting with the exertion.

By this time, the birds' feathers had pinned Wun Way and Pock, who were both beginning to gasp with the effort of staying conscious. Glancing over at Pock and the others, Wun Way called out to Brienne, "We can't take much more!"

Herself beginning to feel the extent of her exhaustion, Brienne set herself in a defensive pose and called out, "Melpomene! The scroll!" Just then, another bolt from Nissa went sailing through the air and struck the shaman in her flank. With a deep grunt, the orc's concentration slipped, and the wall of fire flickered into nothingness. Nissa cried out in triumph right before a pair of feathered barbs sank deep into her chest, sending her sprawling across the floor. Pock cried out and dove to assist her, but was struck as well, and toppled to her side. Wun Way saw the motion from the corner of her eye and sang out a desperate healing spell, not daring to breathe until she saw her friends stir and clamber back to their feet.

"The scroll, Melpomene!" Brienne repeated, fighting off another assault by the devils. "It's the only way!" The aasimar nodded to herself and feverishly searched her cloak, locating the crisp roll of parchment they had taken from the wizard's study what seemed a lifetime ago. The spell was beyond anything Melpomene had attempted before, but she could just begin to make out the general shape of the mental components necessary. The words swam before her eyes as if she had had too much to drink, but she knew she needed to read them if they were to survive this.

"Ready!" she cried out.

"To Melpomene!" Brienne roared, readying herself to break from the fray. Atop the other tower, Wun Way fired a last shot at the deadly birds before launching herself at the ladder. Pock peeked over the edge of the parapet and concentrated, creating his divine weapon next to the chain-devil and sending it careening into its leathery flesh. The gnome cried out happily, even as a firebolt from the shaman's fingers punched him squarely in the chest. Pock's smile stayed on his face as he fell backwards, eyes rolled back.

Nissa watched her fellow gnome fall back, and glanced down at Brienne, thick in the middle of the orcs and devils, then to Wun Way, just now reaching the bottom of her ladder. "No time," she muttered, then turned to Melpomene. "I need to drop him," she blurted, hoping Melpomene would catch on. "No time to climb." With that, she dove for Pock's unconscious form, grunting as she hauled his armor-laden body to the edge of the tower. "Sorry," she mumbled as she tilted him into the open air. She did not spare him a second glance as he tumbled to the earth below; for this to work, she needed to get down, herself. She jumped for the ladder and half-climbed, half-fell down the rungs.

Brienne chanced a backwards glance, and her heart nearly stopped as she saw Pock's body hit the earth. She checked another blow, then extracted herself from the brawl, charging for the fallen gnome. She arrived at his body just as Wun Way did, and she saw his chest rise slightly with his breath just as Nissa jumped the last few feet off her ladder. Brienne glanced up into the misty sky and saw Melpomene unfurling the scroll fully and taking a deep breath. The fiends and orcs had started their charge to the damaged group as the fallen angel plummeted earthward again.

Archivist Report 1305-47.b (cont.)

Archivist: *does not notice ale flowing over report* Is the work of a vigilant always this enthralling?

Vigilant: *does not seem to have heard* No no no no no no no no no no…

Brienne found herself holding her breath as she watched the beautiful form of Melpomene fall like a comet. She placed a hand on the body of Pock, bracing herself for the teleportation spell.

Nissa held her leg, sucking in deep breaths as she assessed the damage. She didn't think it was broken; most likely just sprained. Once they returned to Daggerford, she would need to find a professional healer to be sure.

Wun Way's breath caught in her throat as she stared up. The sight of the imposing aasimar hurtling toward her, flowing hair buffeted by the wind, glowing face scrunched up as she deciphered the scroll, would be with her 'til the day she died.

Melpomene felt the intense pressure of this moment. As air rushed by her face, she smiled. All spotlights were on her, and this was her time to shine. If she could only make out that last part of the spell… She didn't dare look away from the scroll. She knew the ground was fast approaching, and that she couldn't spare a split second to stare at the oncoming earth. Her usual performance bravada cracked, and her smile faltered. This last line was not making sense! Melpomene's eyes grew wide as she scanned the scroll again, thinking a full reading might jog her intuition and help her complete the spell.

She was on the last word when she hit the ground.

The shaman grunted in a close approximation of a laugh. "How nice of them to bundle themselves up for us." She called out to her underlings, "Strip them of their weapons and bind them! A quick death is too good for these monsters. We take them to Guthran!"

Archivist Report 1305-47.b (cont.)

*span of several seconds without sound or motion*

Archivist: What the f-

*Report terminated*


	7. Obligatory Beach Episode

The quiet night pulsed with evaporated tension, like blood rushing to the ears after a great exertion. Piles of dead orcs and devils offered an odd juxtaposition to the rejoicing and merriment around the handful of villagers who had survived the ordeal seemed simply relieved, though perhaps shock offered a barrier to the gruesome scene around them. In the middle of the ritual site, the charred remains of family members, loved ones, and strangers still smoked.

Removed from the huddling villagers, heroes and adventurers were being introduced. Brienne accepted her heavy plate mail from Robyn and clasped her arm, nodding appreciatively as she slipped her ornate silver diadem over her temples. As the metal band settled onto her head, her eyes closed, and after a deep breath, her lids parted to reveal sharper eyes that peered into the world around her. "It's good to be back," the fighter mumbled, smiling at the half-elf. As the two leaders began pointing out their team members, the others mingled.

Nissa was dragging Pock over to Oskar, looking the dwarf up and down before commenting, "That's a lot of big-folk you got with you. How do you stand them all?" Oskar guffawed good-naturedly and leaned in to confide, "Plenty of mead." Pock merely nodded sagely, glancing about at the other newcomers. Isolde rode by on Icthuarrux, sniffing and saying something about the end times.

Nula and Uzza were being cornered by Wun Way. The bard had found a scrap of paper from somewhere in the pile of clothes returned to her, and was grilling the half-orc and tiefling for details on all the heroic adventures which had led them to this clearing. Her questions were interspersed with sly smiles at the tiefling cleric.

Idu and Charlot, the youngest of Robyn's crew, were chatting with Ciri, discussing home, adventure, and basically anything to avoid bringing up the carnage surrounding them. They had each been through much in their journeys, but tonight was more than they could bear to think of, at least for now. Ciri was explaining to Charlot that, no, she didn't have servants growing up, and, no, that didn't mean she had been poor. The cleric was trying to wrap his head around this concept as Idu laughed by his side.

Before long, Pel's curiosity overcame her shock, and she took hesitant steps toward the wonderfully clad individuals who had saved her. Nissa noticed her first, and hurried over to the young girl, taking her hands and gently guiding her away from the battleground. Though Pel was a small child, she was only barely shorter than the gnome. As Pel's eyes continued to be drawn to the burning ritual circle behind her, Nissa reached into her pockets and pulled out the first thing she found. "Here, kid, would you like a…" She glanced at her palm. "... a gold button?" Pel's eyes lit up at the sparkling item, how it twinkled in the firelight, and reached for it, mumbling her thanks.

Melpomene sauntered up to Brienne, interrupting Robyn mid-sentence. "So who's the ranger?" the aasimar asked, head tilting to where Ravain was inspecting the fallen devils.

Brienne followed her gesture. "Who, Ravain? We must have mentioned him before. He helped us out immensely during our time in Orlane. I doubt we'd have been able to-"

Ravain appeared suddenly on the other side of Brienne, interrupting her. "Who is this?" he asked in gravelly tones, his cold eyes drilling into Melpomene's laughing ones.

Brienne sighed. "This is Melpomene, an aasimar who we've been working with since we got to Daggerford."

"And she can be trusted?" Ravain asked, eyes narrowing, seeming to peer through the beautiful veil around the woman.

Melpomene cut Brienne off. "Sugar, I can be whatever you want me to be." Shadow solidified behind the aasimar, and faint outlines of skeletal wings flickered against the darkness. The fallen angel's eyes became pools of dried blood, and her pale complexion darkened to an ashen grey. Ravain's hand dropped to his pommels.

Brienne stepped between the two, placing a hand on either's shoulder. "Melpomene, he's with us. Don't antagonize him." She looked over to the scowling ranger. "I can vouch for her. She has risked her life for us several times." Ravain made a face, but removed his hand from his sword as Melpomene returned to her still-enchanting but less-menacing form.

Robyn coughed, and winced as the ranger and bard shot her intense looks. "It's been an incorrigible night, and I'm sure we could all use a good meal." As their expressions softened, Robyn clapped her hands together. "Unfortunately, all you have is me! I do make a mean gestapo, though."

Melpomene raised an eyebrow at Brienne, who started to ask something before Ravain lightly pressed his hand to her shoulder, barely shaking his head.

Just then, Isolde rode up to the four and asked, "So who owns the talking rock?"

Wun Way's voice called out from behind, "It's an egg!"

Ravain suggested the group of adventurers and survivors head back to the now-abandoned orc camp. There, Robyn made generous portions of stew using the more palatable ingredients from the orcish stores. With full bellies, even the shaken villagers began to converse, and before the group collapsed from exhaustion, color had returned to each ashen face.

Ravain returned from his stalking surveillance of the surrounding woods shortly after the survivors had taken to bed, reassuring the assembled adventurers that there were no threats left alive in the area. Brienne insisted that a watch be kept, and Robyn quickly echoed the sentiment. The previously imprisoned members of the group reluctantly admitted that a full rest would be quite beneficial, and several of the newcomers were assigned watches covering the remainder of the night. As the five settled onto beds of blankets (the more acceptable sleeping kits had been allocated for the villagers) Oskar could be heard grumbling about needing to keep watch, after missing the totality of the fighting.

The following morning, Brienne and her group were surprised to learn the orcs had brought them back in the direction of Daggerford; the camp they had awoken in was no more than a half-day's journey from the city. As they ate a slow breakfast in the late morning, plans were discussed. Melpomene was certain the guard force of Daggerford would be willing to help escort the surviving members of the orcs' prisoners back to their hamlets and villages. The rest of the group agreed, more for the simplicity of the plan than any other reason. Hell had been quite literally visited upon each person gathered there; some other do-gooders could stand to help see the end of the villagers' stories.

Though breakfast ended before noon, the sun had reached its zenith before the group headed into the Misty Forest. After a night of rest and a morning of rediscovering their wounds, several of the survivors required assistance in the trek to civilization; splints and crutches were fashioned from fences and tents, and the worst off of the survivors needed a sled constructed, which Icthuarrux graciously pulled. Finally, as the sun began its descent, the group set their feet on the path to Daggerford.

The remainder of the day passed slowly. For Robyn's crew, the march seemed slow; injured survivors of a massacre the previous night do not move briskly as bruises and fractures make themselves known. For those who had been taken by the orcs, however, the sights of the sunlit forest and the open plains beyond were wonderful. After weeks or months of confinement, the simple pleasure of birdsong and a gentle breeze lifted many heavy hearts.

Along the road, discussions arose, experiences shared, and the band walked into the open gates of Daggerford closer for the journey. After a quick trip to the constable of the city, the survivors were entrusted into the care of the city guards, and at long last, Brienne, Pock, Nissa, Wun Way, and Melpomene returned to the castle of Daggerford. After a brief delay, the castle guards brought the large party to the wizard of Daggerford.

Ondabarl was pleasantly surprised to see the return of the band of adventurers, and spent only a moment's glance on the extra members with whom they had returned. Brienne reached into the bag of holding and, with no little flourish, produced the spellbook of Haesten and the famed Yellowknife. As she handed the items over to the wizard, Nissa spoke up. "You wouldn't believe what we've been through to bring you these."

Ondabarl stopped, his hand stretched out over the dagger and book. "Well, that's what you do, isn't it? I send out group after group of adventurers until one of you finally completes the job." Wun Way shot a look at Nissa to silence her response. "Now that I take a closer look, though," the wizard said, stroking his beard, "you do look a little worse for wear. Tell you what, there's something that is sure to help revitalize your weary companions. In two days' time, a wondrous event shall happen on the nearby shore." He paused for a moment, grinning at the party. "The annual dance of the aquatic flumphs!"

Isolde clapped her hands together. "Beach episode!"

In the end, Pel refused to separate from the strange gnome who had befriended her. Unwilling to leave the last person she knew, Loran had no choice but to follow along with her rescuers on their well-earned vacation. As the group left Daggerford, Nissa walked beside the child. "Have you ever been to the beach, Pel?" she asked.

"What's a beach?" the girl responded, tilting her head.

The gnome paused a moment before responding, "It's like a big lake, I think."

Pel's eyes lit up. "Gran taught me how to swim!"

Two days later, the gang arrived at the beach of the aquatic flumphs. They had made good time, however, and reached the shore just after noon. With not much to do before the flumphs appeared, the group decided to prepare for the night. After minimal arguing, they separated into three teams: Oskar, Nissa, Pel, Brienne, and Robyn would work together to prepare a fire; they would need to set up camp for after the dance of the flumphs, which Pock, Charlot, Idu, Melpomene, and Loran would take care of; and, of course, they would need dinner, which Uzza, Wun Way, Nula, and Isolde offered to fetch. As Nissa and Pel walked down the beach to gather stones to line a fire pit, Nissa said, "Alright, Pel, we want some rocks about that size," pointing to the coatl egg in Wun Way's sling. The half-elf bard clutched the sling tighter and glared at the gnome.

As the groups headed off, Ravain and Ciri were left standing on the beach. The young girl knelt down and began scooping handfuls of sand. "I think Pel would like a sand castle to return to, Ravain."

The grizzled monster hunter stared at his ward with dead eyes.

Ciri returned the look.

"Alright, alright," Ravain sighed as he sat on the sand.

Down the shore, Oskar was huddled over a clump of beach grasses, pulling up fistfuls of stalks and grunting in approval at how brittle and dry it was - perfect for kindling. An illuminated arrow whizzed by the dwarf's head, drawing a long string of curses from him. He glanced back and saw Robyn smiling and pointing beyond him - a dozen paces away, the arrow had imbedded itself near a larger bed of grasses.

Oskar shook his head and turned to Pel to ask her for help pulling the grasses, but she was down by the water chasing a crab. Nissa glanced toward the young child from the small pile of rocks she had gathered and ran after her, calling, "Pel, wait up! Be careful near the waves!"

Further down, Brienne walked along the lapping waves. Growing up on the shores of Tarth, she had enjoyed combing the wave-abandoned detritus from the sea for slabs of driftwood with which to play at swords and shields. Now, she put her childhood searching skills to work in the pursuit of firewood.

Having collected an armful of grasses, Oskar returned to the area of the beach where Ciri and Ravain were building a tall sandcastle. He raised an eyebrow at the stoic ranger, who distinctly avoided his gaze as he began chiseling faux-brickwork into the towers with a twig. The dwarf muttered something about surface dwellers and building abilities before he began shoveling a shallow pit in the dry sand.

As Oskar began digging with his bare hands, Robyn walked up behind him. "That's not how you acquire fire. Have you ever seen me dig for my cooking?"

Without looking back, Oskar replied, "Have you ever built a fire in the sand?"

"Point taken," Robyn said, squatting down to help.

Down by the water, a brief shriek pierced the air. Pel was clutching her finger, where a tiny crab hung by its pincer. As Nissa ran up to the girl, she stiffened her pouty lower lip and hastily threw her hand behind her back. Unsure of how to address the injured child, Nissa put on a smile. "Good job, Pel, you really almost caught that crab!"

The girl frowned and mumbled, "It got me instead."

Glancing around at the beach around them, Nissa asked, "Wanna find some more rocks? Sometimes, there are sparkly bits inside." At this, Pel's tear streaked cheeks lit up, and she crouched over the lapping waves, fumbling through the sliding sand.

A second later, Nissa held up a spiral-etched stone triumphantly - oddly, it was slightly squishy on the underside. Immediately, a seagull swooped down with a ferocious screech, right at her upraised hand. In her surprise, Nissa popped the odd stone into her mouth, immediately regretting her decision as it began squelching along her tongue. Barely suppressing her urge to retch, Nissa spat the snail back onto her hand and, shuddering, threw it at the seagull. "Ugh… Pel, don't put these rocks into your mouth."

Brienne walked back with a bundle of driftwood strapped across her back just as Nissa and Pel were placing the last of their stones around the firepit. Nissa was trying to crack open a clam, for some reason, as Robyn doused the kindling generously from her flask. Brienne raised an eyebrow as Robyn downed the remaining contents, and Oskar muttered a phrase, sending a lick of flame from his outstretched finger to the prepared bonfire.

Back at the campsite, Charlot gathered the other four around him as he unraveled his lavish tent. "Alright, listen up, all. My tent is the most complicated to set up, and there are a few steps that need to be followed…" Over the next five minutes, he laid out how each part of the fabric and wooden poles needed to be arranged.

At first, Melpomene and Loran snickered behind their hands, but Idu rolled his eyes and began setting up another tent. After the first minute, however, Melpomene whispered to Loran, "Wait, is he serious?" When Charlot took a breath, Melpomene stepped forward to cut him off. Loran had already retreated to help Idu with another tent.

"Quite a laundry list of steps you got there, kid," Melpomene said.

"I've found that others follow my instructions best when they know exactly what is required of them," Charlot responded, brow furrowing as he noticed that Idu and Loran had stepped away to work on other tents. Pock was poking at the Charlot's laid out construction with interest.

Melpomene wrapped an arm across the boy's shoulder, pulling him closer. "I'll bet I can get your friend over there to take care of this tent for you," she said, nodding in Idu's direction. "Watch and learn."

The aasimar sauntered over to the youth, drawing her enchanting magic from the core of her being into her vocal chords. Idu looked up from the partially-constructed tent as she stepped closer. "Greetings, Idu," she said in Celestial. She had heard the boy talking to his pet snake in Celestial along the journey to the beach. "I saw you working over here and thought I'd check in on you. Wouldn't want to exclude anyone." Melpomene gave Idu a knowing wink.

"So you struck up a conversation in a language that only two people speak?" Idu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Melpomene smiled and continued as if she hadn't heard him. "How's your snake, Idu?"

"Around my arm," Idu replied with a deadpan expression - as deadpan as was possible while speaking Celestial, at least. Melpomene's smile faltered a fraction.

"Why do you both sound like you have windchimes in your mouths?" asked Loran, who had been listening with interest to the strange dialect.

Without missing a beat, Melpomene cried, "Because we do!" and turned around, executing some skillful illusion magic to conjure a windchime dangling from her open mouth. As she waggled her tongue, dainty chimes filled the air. Loran snorted as she held back a laugh, and turned to the next unfinished tent.

Melpomene turned back to Idu. "Where did you learn Celestial?" Each word was layered with complimenting chiming sounds, as she had left the illusory windchime in her mouth.

Idu absently reached for the snake around his upper arm and stroked its head. "You pick up a lot of things on the street."

Melpomene threw a hand over her mouth in horror. "The street is no place for a young man."

Idu shrugged. "Didn't have much of a choice."

The aasimar placed a hand on his shoulder and fixed him with a patronizing half-smile. "We always have a choice."

Idu stared up into her luminescent eyes. "I didn't really have one when my parents died."

The luminescent eyes grew wider, and the windchime fell out of Melpomene's open mouth. "Ah. I, uh, one second." She turned her head away and opened her mouth, creating discordant windchime sounds.

Charlot, who had been trying to follow the foreign conversation through body language alone and wasn't certain whether Melpomene was propositioning the boy or trying to convince him to get a windchime piercing on his tongue, looked around to find that Pock had been silently constructing the large tent while he had been distracted. It looked better than it ever had when Charlot built it himself. "Tent's done," Pock said simply, snapping the last piece into place.

Across the circle of tents, Loran noticed the gnome's handiwork and called out, "Hey, Pock, if you're done over there, do you want to come help me with these?"

Isolde had discovered a small delta where seaweed and kelp washed up, and was humming to herself as she gathered bundles into her arms. She gave a gasp as she lifted a strand of seaweed to reveal a green tuberous object in the shallow waters. "A sea cucumber!" she cried triumphantly in her singsong voice.

Nula looked up from the makeshift fishing rod she had been carving. "You really don't want to eat that," she warned, knowing she would not be heeded. As the paladin tucked the sea cucumber into her satchel and carried on along her hunt for vegan alternatives, Nula sighed and affixed one of the ubiquitous snails to the end of her line. A few minutes later, Nula was walking back to camp with a pair of large fish hanging from a line.

Uzza and Wun Way walked along the shore together, keeping an eye out for anything edible. "It would be nice to catch some small game," Uzza remarked, peering into the grasses by the sand.

"You think so?" Wun Way asked, peering up into the sky just in time to see a seagull get hit by a flying snail. A split second later, her hand crossbow was out, and Wun Way's bolt found its mark. As the seagull fell, Uzza and Wun Way heard a scream from Pel.

Isolde walked by with a pile of kelp and seaweed in her arms and complained, "The bird was only minding its business."

Back at camp, an elaborate sand castle had been built, which Pel loved. The adventurers milled about and talked, and easy laughter filled the air. For some reason, there were two Idu's walking around, and whenever one of them opened its mouth, chiming sounds filled the air.

As everyone relaxed, Nissa huddled near where the bags had been deposited. Checking one last time that Brienne was engrossed in one of Robyn's stories, the gnome reached for a bag and gently opened it. Within, countless plants and plant-parts were stored, from leaves and flowers to roots and stalks, some dried, some still wet, all odorous. Beneath a pile of vines, Nissa finally found a small purse with a handful of coins. After helping herself to a majority of those coins, she gingerly replaced the purse and closed the bag.

The various discussions were interrupted by a call from down the beach. As everyone turned to look, Nula ran up over a dune, carrying an inflated pig's bladder. The half-orc waved over the rest of the party, and they found an area of relatively flat beach with a rectangle marked in the sand, separated by a net of kelp held up by two long pieces of driftwood.

"I've got a pirate game we can play," she announced proudly. "Volleybladder!"

Most of the group agreed enthusiastically - Ravain sat out the game, looking sullen in the hot sun, while Loran helped Pel build her own sand castle down by the water. Ciri joined Robyn's crew on one side of the net, while the heroes of Orlane gathered on the other side with the chime-sounding Idu.

Thus began the game. Nissa made an early point, jumping higher than Robyn's crew would have thought possible to spike the ball down past Robyn. Wun Way followed up with a gentle bump over the net, causing the ball to fall just in front of Robyn's outstretched arms. Brienne then served into the corner of the court, but it was returned by a quick dive from Isolde. As the ball flew through the air, Nissa jumped as if to spike again, angling her body instead for a longer strike. Idu (on Robyn's side) noticed the change, however, and was perfectly positioned to return the hit when it came.

As the ball fell to the sand Wun Way sang out a little ditty about large hands and ungainly feet, causing several of her opponents to become disheartened. While they glanced uneasily at their limbs, the offending bard easily slammed the ball into the sand on the other side. In the next play, Nissa fell awkwardly on her ankle, twisting it. The others called to Ravain to relieve her, but the ranger simply shook his head. Instead, Pock knelt beside his fellow gnome and laid his hand on her leg, pressing healing magic into the limb. A moment later, Nissa was hopping up and returning a quick serve.

After a scuffle for the ball as it bounced off the top of the kelp net, both of the Idu's ended up on Robyn's side of the court. They locked eyes, and one of them pointed and accused, "Melpomene, get back on your side of the court!"

The other Idu looked bewildered and shook his head. "But I'm Idu! You're Melpomene!" A short yelling match later, one of the Idu's stormed back to Brienne's side, still fuming that he was the real Idu. Teams reformed, the ball was served again.

As the ball fell to Wun Way, she grinned at Nissa and called for her to set up a bump. Charlot, however, noticed the half-elf's stance and prepared to answer the duplicitous spike. Sure enough, the bard jumped at the last second and hammered the ball down to the beach. Charlot shouted triumphantly as he tensed to dive, when a sickening dread filled his body.

In the middle of the court, Idu was changing. He grew taller, taller even than Brienne, and his scruffy hair flowed out to whip about in the non-existent wind. His skin lightened, then turned a horrible ashen color, and his clothing faded into star-dotted robes. Skeletal wings brightened in a darkening aura around the revealed aasimar, and every one of Robyn's team dove away from her. With Charlot cowering by the driftwood post, the ball smacked into the sand.

The silence that followed was broken by Nissa shouting, "We won!" as the Idu next to her grumbled, "Told you I was the real Idu."

As Melpomene ducked under the kelp netting to rejoin her team, she winked at Idu. "I learned some things on the streets, too."

After the game, the group enjoyed a hearty meal of fish and fowl (Isolde quietly ate her salad of boiled kelp and even ate the sea cucumber as the rest of the group looked on in horror) and then prepared to relax and observe the fabled dance of the aquatic flumphs. In the distance, all along the shore, they saw other groups arriving to the shore and setting up portable seats.

Finally, the indicated hour came, but nothing happened.

"They should be coming out of the sea, right?" Pock asked, glancing behind to the distant trees but still not finding any flumphs.

"I'm gonna kill that Ondabarl!" Nissa erupted, gripping a piece of driftwood. "Making us trek out here for nothing!"

"Let's go check with the locals," Brienne offered, nodding to the nearest collection of observers, "see if this is unusual."

They spoke with a handful of groups, from gatherings of a dozen people to small families of three or four. Everyone they talked to gave the same answer: The flumphs always rose on the last full moon in the season, and they had never known them to be this late. A self-proclaimed flumph expert bent their ears for an extra ten minutes, pontificating on the common theories on why the flumphs rose, to where they drifted off, and for what purpose. When they finally broke free from his lecture, they walked closer to the water, hoping perhaps that they might stumble upon the flumphs waiting somewhere in the waves.

The moon was high and full, and shone brilliantly upon the beach, draping everything in an azure veil. As they searched, they saw a handful of children around Pel's age shrieking and splashing in the water, the disappointment of the missing flumphs forgotten in the opportunity for late-night fun. Pel began tugging on Loran's hand and dragging her to the playing children. "I suppose we'll cover more ground in two groups," Brienne conceded, and the group split; Robyn's crew, along with Pel, Loran, Ciri, and Ravain heading further down the beach to the playing children, while Brienne and her team headed back to where rocky outcroppings broke the skyline.

An hour of investigation later, as the damp rocks grew larger, the group heard a child's cry. Down by the water, a small girl was sobbing, calling for help, crying that her sisters were trapped in the sea caves where they had been playing. There was no time to go back for the others. Brienne asked the little girl to show where this cave was, even as Nissa tried to caution her, and minutes later they arrived to a shallow sea cave, a wide mouthlike opening in the craggy face of an ocean cliff. Within, as their vision adjusted, they could make out a pile of kelp by the entrance and several large rocks strewn throughout the cave.

An older girl, presumably the young girl's sister, stood by one of those rocks, and her face lit up as she took note of their arrival. "You brought us help!" she cried, clapping her hands together.

"Delicious help!" the pile of kelp replied. It rose on mottled green legs and straightened its horrifying body. The green hag reached out a kelp-wrapped arm, and tendrils of emerald magic drifted across the five adventurers. Each of them stiffened in fear of her terrifying ugliness, and flashbacks of their imprisonment in that awful ritual circle gripped them.

As their hearts began to hammer, the two girls shed off their mortal forms and revealed themselves to be a sea hag and night hag. The sea hag by the rock cackled and cried out, "Swim, my pretties!" Water rose to fill a foot of the cavern, and a trio of giant octopuses swam out from behind the rocks to accost the frightened adventurers.

Wun Way jabbed at the approaching octopuses and concentrated on sending a shockwave of force right in the middle of the group, but as she spoke the incantation, the night hag in their midst let out a piercing laugh, and the words died on the half-elf's lips.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine," Melpomene shouted at the green hag, and began muttering silent whispers, which wound their way into the ear of the kelp-clad witch. The hag looked upon the aasimar as she truly was, and gave an angry growl as she began to back away unwillingly.

In her place, the sea hag and her octopuses ran at the group. As tentacles flailed, the sea hag stared into Brienne's eyes. The fighter felt a repulsion toward the hideous creature, but other than that, nothing happened, and the hag's hair began roiling in agitation. Pock ran away from the frightening hag, trying to make a break for the rocks, but tentacles wrapped themselves around his short frame and held him fast.

The sea hag pulled away from the occupied heroes and pointed a finger at Wun Way, chanting a lilting spell. As the last syllable faded, the bard disappeared, and a newt crawled quickly out of the water where she had been standing. As the newt scampered away, the night hag cursed at her sister for "turning the pretty one," and then lashed out at Melpomene.

With curling tentacles around her, Brienne found no easy way to get at the hags. Instead, she gripped Mjolnir by the base of its handle and spun it once around her head, letting loose at the sea hag. The hammer struck true, and then immediately flew back into Brienne's waiting hand, where she spun it once more and struck again. Grimacing, the hag continued to keep her eyes on the crawling newt as Nissa's bolts struck her.

The green hag, from across the room, called out, "Sisters! This will be our greatest feast yet!" There was a pulse in the water, felt against each leg, and then the three hags became invisible. The adventurers continued to scuffle with the many limbs of the octopuses, and all of a sudden Nissa fell to the ground. Brienne called out her name, and the sea hag reappeared near the adventurers, cackling madly. Brienne began to move towards the sea hag when the green witch appeared in the pile of kelp once more and pointed a crooked finger. A bolt of lightning lanced from the finger and struck from Melpomene to Brienne to Pock.

The last hag reappeared by the rocks and opened a palm, sending half a dozen missiles of light arcing through the air towards Brienne. As they shattered against her body, Brienne turned to the nearest octopus and brought her hammer down on its body, sending a violent shiver through its many legs before they settled on the floor of the cave. She then turned to the sea hag and smacked her with a backhand blow, sending her reeling and finally breaking her concentration on the spell. With a popping sound, Wun Way reappeared halfway up the cave wall, and with a swallowed yelp she fell, splashing into the water. She quickly climbed to her feet and dove for Nissa' body, showering it with healing spells while she whipped out her rapier and skewered one of the octopuses. Melpomene slashed out with her sword and split the final octopus in two.

Pock shrugged off the limp octopus tentacles and darted for the sea hag, bringing his weapon down on the monster. The green hag raised her hand to lay an enchantment on Brienne, but the fighter took the moment of preparation and slammed hard, pulling from the might of the hammer to cast a lightning-wreathed spell around the weapon. As it struck, a loud CLAP reverberated inside the small cave, and shards of rock fell from the ceiling even as the hag fell backwards into the water, dead.

Nissa coughed up seawater as she pulled herself up, but gathered herself quickly and fired off quick shots, one, two, into the torso of the night hag. Pock slammed his weapon into the sea hag's side as he shouted, "What did you do to the flumphs?!" He did not receive an answer, though, as the witch crumpled under his blow and sank beneath the choppy waters.

The party moved to surround the final hag, but she grinned an awful, pointy smile and lifted a stone in the shape of a heart. As they watched, taken aback, the stone heart appeared to beat once, and then the night hag disappeared.

The cave began to drain, revealing the broken forms of the two hags and three octopuses, and suddenly a popping sound filled the air. Dozens of flumphs materialized, spectral jellyfish-like beings with long eyestalks gently waving above their cores. They floated through the air, crowding around their saviors and passing their eyestalks over them inquisitively. As each second passed, more and more flumphs popped into existence, and soon they were pushed out of the cave and drifted across the lapping waves. As they drifted away, an aura of intense gratitude settled over the party.

Back on the beach, locals and foreigners alike turned awe-filled eyes to the sea, where, inexplicably, the flumphs had returned - later than any year in living memory, but with such an energetic enthusiasm that even the flumph expert was not disappointed. Fathers and mothers brought their children in close, whispering fables and legends of the flumphs or prompting the young ones to wish on the rising flumphs, while others simply sat back, alone or with loved ones, and watched with a viral joy as the undulating flumphs spun and danced around each other, rising ever higher into the moon filled sky. Finally, the highest flumphs reached the apex of their ascent, and in a series of multicolored flashes, they vanished. Over the next half hour, the multitudinous beings continued to rise, bursting out of existence with colorful displays, following each other into whatever realm awaited them, and the night settled into an easy peace.


	8. Dinner and a Show

The seven adventurers set out from Daggerford. The past few months had been a whirlwind of adventure and terror, but the time had finally come to move on. Robyn and her crew had decided to help Pel and Loran reach Red Larch safely, and so the two groups had parted, thankful for all they had shared and hopeful that fate might one day entwine their paths again.

Brienne, Wun Way, Nissa, and Pock had laid out their plans to Melpomene and Ravain before setting out. There was an old, abandoned castle far to the north in the vicinity of the Ice Mountains that was rumored to have dug too deep into its mines, opening a portal to the Underdark. Nissa had persuaded the others to pursue this locale as their intended base of operations, though there had been interruptions to their initial journey. They had been planning on skirting the edge of the High Forest to eventually reach the northern reaches of the world, but after their misadventures, thought that the direct route through the woods might be more attractive. Ravain put an end to that thought immediately, citing the opposition from the elves of the High Forest they would need to get past. He urged them to continue along their initial route.

There was not much of a straight path to the Forest from Daggerford, however. The larger city of Waterdeep would be the best next stop, Ravain and Melpomene assured the others. From there, they could take any number of roads to traverse the edge of the High Forest.

And so they set their sights on Waterdeep. It was a two day journey up the High Road, where regular travelers and caravans kept the roads worn, but well-tended. Initially, Wun Way cast a Longstrider spell on the two gnomes, but soon the party came to enjoy the leisurely walk along the road, with no impending doom or urgent matters clouding their minds. The first day of travel passed without comment, and as the sun set Ravain led the group to a secluded hill off the side of the road, shielded by saplings and with a good view of the surrounding areas. Watches were drawn, and after a pleasant supper of leftovers from Robyn, the group slept.

An hour or so after midnight, the group was awakened to a gruff "Get up" followed by sharp kicks to their sides and blades to their throats. Ravain, Wun Way, Nissa, and Brienne were jolted awake to find a group of around a dozen bandits brandishing shoddy weapons. Ciri, Melpomene, and Pock had been taken unawares and were now bound to a nearby tree. As their eyes adjusted to the moonlight, Nissa scoffed.

"I was hoping to never see you again." She addressed the apparent leader of the band, a tiefling in slightly less shabby clothing than his followers, wielding a shortsword and a sharp smile.

He turned the smile to Nissa and sneered, "Like my union?" Brienne groaned aloud, remembering the last days of freedom before their capture, and the questionable "tax collectors" they had come upon, one of whom Nissa had relieved of his life before berating the survivor for the quality of their work. Her parting thought had been to consider unionization.

"Walk away and we won't need to kill you," Brienne offered, slowly reaching her arm from under her blanket to where Mjolnir lay, innocuous on the ground.

"Wouldn't want to end up like Rory, would you?" Nissa taunted.

One of the bandits glanced back and forth between Nissa and Brienne. "These are spicy ones, sir." The man's voice cracked slightly.

Nissa honed in on the man, who stood over her. "Listen here - what's your name?"

The bandit removed the sword at her neck to adjust the mask over his face. "Geoff," he said, voice muffled by the fabric.

"John?" Nissa asked.

"Geoff," Geoff corrected, his mask secured again.

Nissa hoisted herself up on her elbows. "So how long have you been doing this, Geoff?"

Geoff scratched his chin beneath the facemask. "A couple ten days."

Nissa nodded encouragingly. "And what did you do before?"

Geoff shuffled his feet. "I was a shepherd."

"Alright," Nissa said, "so you think to yourself, I could use a bit of quick cash, I think I'll join this gang-"

"He prefers we call it a union," Geoff interrupted, eyes darting to his tiefling leader.

"Is anyone else here a damn shepherd?" Ravain asked, voice level but loud.

The bandits all stole glances at each other, and after a moment's pause, a hand raised timidly into the night air, followed by many more, along with muttered, "Aye"s and nods.

Nissa shook her head and tsk'd. "Listen, Geoff," she began slowly, gingerly pushing the blade at her throat with a finger, pointing it to the ground, "contrary to what my friends may think, I don't want to kill you." She gestured out into the night. "Go back to your sheep. Lovely things, sheep. We didn't have any in the Underdark."

Wun Way spoke up. "I've heard there's been a lot of gnoll activity lately, and it's taken out a lot of field workers. There'll be a large need for shepherds."

Muttering filled the night air. All of a sudden, Geoff's back straightened, and his sword arm relaxed. "Boss, I'm leaving."

The tiefling snarled as the shepherd-turned-bandit-turned-shepherd turned his back, and raised a clawlike fist. Three spheres of flame burst into life there, and with a growl he tossed the burning balls.

Brienne saw the approaching flames and reached out to grasp Geoff's leg. With a swift jerk, the man's body lurched sideways just as one scorching ray passed where his torso had been, and the other two flew harmlessly overhead. Brienne gave him a shove and shouted, "Run!"

The tiefling roared, "No, you may not go, you're in the union for life!"

Ravain had heard enough. Before the bandit guarding him could react, the ranger had slid his two blades from beneath his pillow and was hurtling toward the tiefling. A flurry of slices later, he was short a head, and his body tumbled to the grassy hill. Slowly, Ravain turned around to address the remaining bandits. "Anyone else want to die?" A stunned moment later, the reformed bandits were running down the side of the hill, rusty blades and pitchforks left behind in their haste.

As they dug a grave for the tiefling, Ravain stalked up to Ciri. "What did you learn?" he asked, eyes drilling into his ward's.

Ciri shifted on her feet, staring at the ground. "Don't fall asleep on watch…"

The next morning, the group broke their fast in silence. They had been traveling along the road for minutes before Ravain turned to Nissa. "Who the hell did I kill?" Nissa was happy to recount the events of their journey to Dragonspear Castle.

As the day passed, the group found themselves keeping pace with a young woman. She wore a floppy wizard's hat atop an unruly bushel of fiercely orange hair and a large crystal on a string necklace. She greeted the party with a bright smile that made her freckled cheeks glow. After a few minutes of walking together, the girl introduced herself as Pinnah, a traveling hedge mage.

"How many hedges have you made?" Pock asked before Wun Way shushed him.

Pinnah smiled at the gnome and regarded the rest of the group. "I have a few wares for sale, but first, would you like to try a riddle?"

Wun Way's eyes narrowed. "Something bad is going to happen if we answer incorrectly, isn't it?" she asked, hand creeping toward her sword.

Pinnah waved her hands hurried and pulled open a large, leatherbound book from a chain hanging at her waist. "No, no, my master gave me a list of riddles, but that was a while ago. No, I'm just looking for good answers." She looked from Nissa to Brienne to Ravain to Ciri, who all nodded.

"As a stone inside a tree,

I'll help your words outlive thee.

But if you push me as I stand,

The more I move, the less I am."

They walked along the road in silence for a few moments before Pock spoke up, "It's a riddle!"

Nissa scowled, "No, silly, it's a pencil."

Pinnah looked thoughtful and pulled a quill from inside her coat. "Yes, yes, that's a good one." She scribbled on a page inside her tome and closed it with a clap. "Alright! I have a few potions for sale, but they're not quite finished." She looked up from the pouch at her side. "But that just means you get them at a really good price! They each need one more ingredient to be done. Let's see…"

She pulled out a bottle filled with a wispy, flowing liquid. "Here we have a potion of fly, all you need to do is drop it one thousand feet and it'll be ready to use!" She replaced the bottle with another, this one filled with a flickering white light. "I'm about done with this potion of dragonbreath, just needs to be exposed to some form of, well, dragonbreath." She shook the bottle, and the white light refracted into a multitude of colors, from blue to red to yellow to many more. "The potion will take on the properties of the dragonbreath it's exposed to, but seek out sources at your own risk!"

She chuckled to herself as she pulled out another bottle. "Next up, an unfinished potion of polymorph. Just add a component from whatever beast you'd like to become." She brandished a thick, sludge-like potion that turned from brown to brilliant green as she spoke. As they watched, it changed again to an agitated orange color and began shaking around inside the bottle, before reverting back to an inert brown sludge. She tucked it back into her pouch and removed a seemingly empty bottle. "And this here is a potion of greater invisibility," she announced proudly. As she began to tilt the bottle, the light through it distorted slightly, the only indication it held more than air. "Tricky little concoction to make, though you'll need to defeat an invisible specter near the potion for it to catalyze." She rattled off the prices as she tucked the final bottle away, then smiled at the group. "Anything interest you?"

The group spoke among themselves for a few seconds, during which Pinnah's gaze roamed across the landscape unobtrusively, and then Brienne cleared her throat. When the young woman turned back, the large fighter was pulling a fistful of coins from a small bag. "We'll take the dragonfire and polymorph potions, please." Pinnah's eyes widened as she grinned.

"Right away!"

As they continued along the road, the group shared more riddles, from folk fables Ciri recalled from her former life in Orlane, to strange situational questions from the gnomes, to riddles that amounted more to wildlife trivia from Ravain. Pinnah laughed and gasped and nodded, a perfect audience, and scribbled away furiously into her book, beaming brightly with each answer.

As the sun began to set and the city walls of Waterdeep rose ahead, Pinnah looked to the group. "I'm not sure if you all had a preferred establishment in Waterdeep, but your sort would fit right into the Yawning Portal, if you'd like to join me."

Most of the party nodded and glanced at each other, not wanting to voice that 'Yawning Portal' was an odd name for an inn. Behind them, Ravain actually smiled. Controlling his face, he said, "Thank you, Pinnah, we'd be happy to join you."

In the large city of Waterdeep, most of the group felt they would have been hopelessly lost if not for Pinnah's guidance. As the sun reached the city walls, however, the young woman marched proudly up to a gigantic building which took up much of a city block. An antique but well tended sign declared this to be the Yawning Portal, and within a loud ruckus could be heard, even through the thick oaken doors. As Pinnah drew back the doors with a flourish, quite the sight met the adventurers.

The Yawning Portal gave a strong first impression of comfort. Though clearly built centuries past, firelight and alcohol-induced camaraderie filled the incredibly wide room with a welcoming glow. Along one wall was a well-stocked bar dotted with patrons swapping stories and downing brews. A multitude of wooden tables filled much of the floor, around half of which were occupied. The patrons of the Yawning Portal were as varied as they were numerous; races of all kinds hailed here, from halflings and gnomes to more civilized orcs and tabaxi. In one raucous corner, a goliath was downing a barrel of ale, cheered on by a gaggle of dwarves.

The drinking and eating was not restricted to the ground floor, however. The ceiling was dozens of feet high - at least forty - and along the upper walls a walkway had been built, which held more tables. Even more patrons gathered there, dining and talking loudly over the din below. Some held miniature telescopes, and although they talked among themselves, their attention returned often to the lower floor.

Attention was drawn with good reason, as the middle of the ground floor was taken up by a large well - almost fifty feet across - which opened up to an abyss below. A relatively small lip of mortared stone offered a safeguard, but that didn't stop many patrons from using the low wall as a seat, and some particularly daring individuals dangled their legs over the inky blackness. Across the pit from the entrance, a wood and iron cage swung from the end of a sturdy looking winch system.

Upon closer inspection, it appeared that the floorboards had been built around the well, spiraling out and centered on the monumental landmark. In places the wood floor had given way to more durable stone, and everywhere could be seen various signs of damage: claw marks along the floorboards, scorch marks blasted into stone, gouged chunks missing from tables and thick tree trunk-like columns.

The evident source of the destruction was immediately apparent; the pit was emitting a steady stream of distant grunts, howls, roars, and other sinister sounds. As the group looked around, they noticed several (other) odd items around the room. A slate board hanging behind the bar read "Days since last monster emergence: 8". Along the opposite wall, a heavy plaque was embedded with a large glass vial of bubbling acid labeled "Break in case of troll" with a set of tally marks chiseled below it.

As the doors swung shut behind the group, a table nearby called out, "Melpomene!" and a group of men and women swarmed the aasimar, barraging her with questions and tales and drinking challenges. Melpomene looked back apologetically as she was ushered away, but was soon laughing as her former acquaintances poured her a tall glass of something fizzing.

Ravain led the rest of the group into the unique room, an uncharacteristic pep to his step. He picked his way easily through the haphazard arrangement of the tables and leaned against the ancient bar. An older gentleman with a thick mustache looked up from the mug he was wiping clean to beam at the approaching party. "Welcome to the Yawning Portal, lad and lassies! And welcome back," he winked at Ravain, who returned a smile.

The ranger jerked a thumb back towards the pit. "When was the last time someone fell in?" he asked, a tinge of excitement coloring his voice and causing every other person in the party to glance at him in surprise.

The barkeep peered over Ravain's shoulder. "Just missed one. Should be coming up about now." As if on cue, a tall dragonborn wizard in starry robes rose melodramatically over the lip of the wall, bearing in his arms the unconscious body of a patron wearing several spilled drinks to compliment his dirty jacket. The wizard floated over to a nearby table, depositing the passed out man over drink and plate to a chorus of good-natured exclamations.

As the group directed their attention back to the barkeep, he introduced himself. "Name's Durnan, and I own the Yawning Portal, just as my fathers did before me. Will you be needing rooms?" he asked, glancing from Ravain to the rest of the group as if he doubted they could be traveling together.

Brienne nodded. "We'll need the largest room you've got, something in which we can fit all seven of us. We've had some ill luck with taverns in the past, and have built up a habit of caution," she added apologetically.

Durnan nodded, waving away the explanation. "You won't be needing our larger suites for such a small party," he explained, stroking his bushy mustache. "We've plenty of rooms up above which would suit your needs."

Nissa climbed onto a stool, mostly to reach a height appropriate for conversation. "Wow, most places aren't able to accomodate us like that."

The barkeep peered over the bar, eyeing the gnome up and down before smiling warmly. "Most places aren't the Yawning Portal, love." Nissa opened her mouth to respond, but Durnan was already addressing the rest of the party. "What'll you be drinking, then?"

Wun Way stepped forward immediately. "I don't suppose you would happen to have any Orlane Special?" she asked, flashing a smile. Before she had finished her sentence, Durnan was turning away from the group and reaching for a bottle near the top of his shelves.

"A little costly at six gold a bottle," he said with a sigh, "but I need to import it." He held out the bottle to the half-elf. "A lady of your taste understands, of course." Wun Way did understand, and eagerly pulled out the coin and pressed it to the polished bartop, graciously accepting the bottle. Durnan then returned his attention to Nissa, who seemed to be annoyed about not being able to retort. "Some drow wine, perhaps?" he asked, a faint smile on his lips.

Nissa turned up her nose, previous annoyance forgotten. "I'd prefer something gnommish," she sniffed.

Durnan raised an eyebrow. "There's not many with a taste for the brews of gnomes," he rumbled, "even among the gnomes!" He reached under the bar and pulled a dusty bottle of masterful glasswork, a sparkling geode stoppered in the neck. Inside, a deep, dark purple vintage sloshed.

Nissa eyed the bottle, and its contents, greedily. "The drow are slavers and cowards. That looks much better than their swill."

"What did you say?" A voice called out from a nearby table, and a relative hush fell on the room (at least, the small corner of the room they were standing in) as a male drow elf stood from his drink.

Nissa turned to see the lithe figure of the drow stalking up to her, a sly smile on his lips. The gnome stood up on her stool to stare the elf-man in the eyes. "The drow are slavers and cowards. That looks much better than their swill," she repeated, enunciating each syllable clearly.

There was a tense second where Brienne held her breath and Wun Way reached for her sword, but then the drow's smirk became a wide smile, and he turned to Durnan. "I'll buy the lady a drink."

Durnan chuckled as he pocketed the gold from the drow, and he turned back to the remainder of the group. "Unless I am amiss," he said as he reached below the bar again, "your accent is of the Isle of Tarth, is it not?" He looked expectantly at Brienne as he placed a sapphire-blue bottle on the bartop, a familiar crest upon the cork and sparkling waves etched into the label. Taken aback, the fighter merely nodded. They were hundreds of miles from her home. "I don't get much opportunity to prepare one, but I've always stood by my Tarthian Daiquiri." In a flurry of motion, the barkeep pulled a coldbox from a shelf and deposited a handful of frozen fruits into a waiting glass before splashing half a dozen liquors, ending with a long pour of the Tarthian vintage. "I'd be honored if I could offer one to a daughter of Tarth." Brienne felt herself smiling and nodded at the well-traveled man, accepting the stirred drink.

Pock was reaching for an empty mug, Nissa's bottle in his other hand, while Wun Way poured Ciri a generous glass of the Orlane Special. Satisfied, Durnan turned finally to Ravain. "Dark Amber, I believe?" he asked, reaching to the highest shelf behind him.

Ravain actually chuckled. "Seems like it's been a hundred years," the grizzled ranger reminisced, tone almost wistful.

"Just about, old friend!" the barkeep boomed, laughing and clapping Ravain on the shoulder as he poured from an orange bottle.

Pinnah paid for a mug and bid the group a hasty farewell. "I'm meeting some friends up in the viewing ring," she explained before ducking under a group of loudly dancing patrons.

"You'll be wanting something to eat," Durnan stated, wiping his hands on his apron.

"Yes, do you have a menu?" Brienne asked, peering along the wall but not finding the customary plank with scribbled meals and prices.

Durnan spread his arms. "No menu, you can have whatever you like here."

Ravain looked thoughtful. "I'm feeling like a steak."

Durnan grinned as he asked, "Cow? Or minotaur?"

"I could go for some minotaur."

"Coming right up, sir," Durnan said, nodding to a waiter standing by. He then turned to Nissa. "For the gnomes, an Underdark salad?"

Nissa shrugged. "Sure, tastes of home."

Pock murmured, "Your home, maybe."

"For the lass," Durnan said, turning to Ciri, "a shepherd's pie, chock full of locally raised vegetables and lamb." Ciri nodded enthusiastically as Wun Way spoke up.

"I don't suppose you could do some sort of fusion cuisine?" she asked hopefully.

Durnan snapped his fingers. "I've got just the thing." He gestured at the pair of waiters who had brought the just-ordered meals, and they returned a moment later with what looked like another shepherd's pie, though this one steamed loudly and featured sprinkled spices which sparked against the open air. As the others tucked into their meals, Durnan looked to Brienne.

Without saying a word, he pulled a tall glass from a passing tray and laid it on the bar. Within was a nondescript tan liquid, slightly thick, which clung to the edges of the glass. As Brienne downed it, there wasn't a taste so much as a feel. It felt cozy and pleasant, reminding the woman of cold nights in firelit chambers, cuddled beneath covers while the shore winds blew outside her windows. With the glass drained, Brienne felt satisfied, and noted a distinctly electric aftertaste. She raised her eyebrows at the barkeep, who would only wink.

Several minutes of cheerful discussion followed, in which Durnan caught Ravain up to the happenings at the Portal and Nissa plied the drow elf for news from the Underdark (who hadn't been back in the ten years since his escape). All of a sudden, the sounds from the portal grew louder. There was a roar, followed by a series of creaking and clanking, and then the room was shaking, with mugs and glasses falling off tables. The patrons became louder, as well, cheering and pushing tables back from the low wall in the middle of the room. A halfling reached up to the chalkboard and began to erase the number eight.

Clumps of adventurers seemed to instinctively come together, shouting orders and issuing challenges or curses. One patron drew a long line in chalk along the floor, calling out, "This is our monster! Stay on your side!"

"Sounds like more than one!" Durnan bellowed in response while pulling a gilded crossbow from behind the bar. Nissa eyed the well-built hunk of gold appreciatively.

More than a dozen people crowded around the plaque, calling out, "Can you see it yet? Is it a troll?" while they eagerly danced around the vial of acid.

One daring gnome was perched on the low wall long after weapons had been drawn and clanged together. He kept a steady eye on the void below, until he suddenly cried out "Incoming!" as he darted back to the waiting lines of adventurers.

Three monsters crawled out of the portal.

The first was met with a mighty cheer of "TROLL!" and the sound of breaking glass, followed by a nasally voice shouting, "Add one to the tally!" and Durnan groaning, "Now I need to find another replacement vial." A paladin across the room from the Brienne and her company lifted a shining blade and cast a Compel Duel spell. With a deep bellow, the troll lumbered off to that side of the room.

Next, a huge club rose above the wall, wielded by a thick green hand. Grunting, the ogre pulled itself over the ledge. The party had fought ogres before, but this specimen was much larger than any they had seen before, with thick mucus dripping from a wide jaw and hatred burning in its small eyes. Continuing to grunt, it took loping strides towards the nearest crew, swinging forward on too-long arms.

From within the well came a crushing, rumbling, clanging, and then a stone fist appeared over the lip. A stone golem shambled its way up into the inn, a dozen feet high or more, swinging its eyeless head back and forth as it stood on the groaning floorboards. Ravain gripped Brienne and Wun Way and darted forward, calling, "Let's go!" The two shrugged at each other and ran after the enthusiastic ranger, followed a moment later by Nissa. Ciri was still seated at the bar, a spoon halfway to her gaping mouth, the food fallen off. Pock sat on his stool, swinging his legs, munching on dark leaves while he viewed the coming battle with nonchalance.

Ravain darted ahead of the others and raked his swords along the length of the golem's arm, sending a shower of sparks raining onto the floor but causing no other visible damage. He did, however, draw a loud cheer from the spectators in the seats up above. Ravain could barely make out Pinnah's voice yelling, "Those are my friends!" Ravain smiled, looking happier than the others had ever seen him. He took a deep breath and focused, and the others saw his body fade into a cloud of ash. The fuzzy mist floated away from the golem and solidified a safe distance away.

At the bar, Ciri's eyes opened almost as wide as her mouth as she muttered, "What the f-"

A loud noise grated from the floor, and segments of wood and stone cracked, revealing long spikes which burst forth around the advancing defenders. Nissa nimbly leapt atop a rising spike and fired off a series of bolts which embedded themselves in the golem's carapace.

The golem let off a rumbling roar and stomped its way over to the reconstituted Ravain. It brought its huge boulder of an arm down on the ranger, who narrowly dodged, then dragged it across the floor to knock Ravain off his feet. It then gripped his torso with pillar-like fingers.

Wun Way cried out a spell, and an explosive force erupted right at the golem's peak. Brienne roared a battlecry and darted through the protruding spikes, right for the golem. As she approached, however, the golem leapt back in an unusual display of speed. As it slid back, he dragged poor Ravain over countless razor sharp spikes. "Not so fast," Brienne snarled, hurling Mjolnir at the golem, then recalling the hammer and tossing it again.

As the golem raised its arm to ward off the magical hammer, Ravain squirmed out of its grasp and ducked beneath its legs, clearing the spike-covered ground. As he darted between the spikes, Nissa fired off more bolts, which dug deeper and deeper into the rocky shell. A deep rumble issued from the golem, and it lumbered after Ravain. As it stomped forward, pebbles skidded along its skin, collecting into a handful of rocky deposits which then burst out from the golem. Four buckshot projectiles flew into the air, falling among the party. As they struck the ground, they jittered to life, and two of the scuttling pebble-formed amalgams crawled onto Brienne and Nissa.

The golem had caught up with the retreating ranger and raised its heavy arms to smash down. As it started the deadly swing, Wun Way chanted again, and a second concussive blast went off right where the being's face would be. A deep groan filled the air as cracks began to spread along the golem's body. None of this could stop the downward swing of the large arms, however, and they clipped Ravain's side, knocking him out. The ranger narrowly missed a pointed rock spike as he fell.

Brienne called out, "Ravain!" but he was just outside her reach. She began to move to his unconscious form, but the spindly legs of the pebble-beast were wrapped tight around her, and the pile of rocks was heavier than it looked. With a frustrated grunt, she brought Mjolnir down on the crawler, knocking it clear to the ground. As it struck one of the spikes, it exploded in a large ball of fire, unfortunately catching the body of Ravain in its radius. Brienne called out to Wun Way as she burst through the flames, "Heal him!"

The fighter dashed past her fallen comrade and gripped her warhammer tight. As she reached the golem, she brought Mjolnir up in a wide swing, knocking a series of loose shale slates from the monster's frame. As the smoke cleared around Ravain, Wun Way sent a healing spell hurtling through the air towards him. As it struck, Ravain gasped and lurched to a sitting position, smiling as he nodded his thanks to the half-elf.

As he turned and began to stand, though, Brienne hoisted the hammer high, letting out a battlecry as dark clouds gathered in the high ceiling ahead. A brilliant bolt of lightning reached down to frame Mjolnir in blinding light, and Brienne brought the crackling hammer's head down on the center of the golem's chest. A deafening BOOM filled the inn, and the golem's carapace crumpled inward for a moment before it erupted out in a giant explosion. Ravain had just gotten to his feet when the blast knocked him back onto the floor. As his ears stopped ringing, the sounds of cheering filled the inn. The ranger groaned and muttered, "That was great."

Around the room, the other adventurers were finishing up with the ogre and troll. The patrons gathered along the mezzanine were cheering wildly, saluting the brave adventurers and discussing the fights with their fellows. Pinnah had run down the stairs to the ground floor and was congratulating the party when Ravain asked her if she still had the potion of fly. He jerked his head to the winch, waving over the pit, and Nissa began to cackle.

A few minutes later, a hush had fallen over the combined patronage of the Yawning Portal. Ravain and Nissa stood in the wood and iron cage, and were being swung out over the middle of the pit. Ravain had used the last of his sovereign glue to affix the recently purchased potion to the end of a length of rope (at which the dragonborn wizard looked on in horror) and had then measured out more than a thousand feet of rope. Now, the rope was slung over the winch, and Ravain shared a glance at Nissa, who nodded in encouragement. "This is the most fun I've had in years," the ranger said as he let go of the bottle over the edge of the cage.

Nissa kept an eye on the falling line of rope, peering into the depths of darkness while Ravain kept close watch of the winch, waiting for the flagged section of rope to indicate they should halt the descent. After what felt like many long minutes, Ravain reached out for the uncoiling lengths of rope and gripped tight. The rope slid through his gloved hand for several more feet before the friction slowed the fall, and then he and Nissa began heaving the rope back up. Immediately, they realized it was heavier than it should be.

The crowd caught on soon after, and nervous chatter built up from the upper levels of the spectators. Around the pit, though, there was silence. As the rope was pulled up, Nissa peered down and grunted to Ravain, "Looks like we caught something big." Wun Way stepped up to the wall and focused in the middle of the pit. A moment and a breathed word later, red and purple patterns lit up below the winch, dazzling lights that made all who watched lean forward.

On the rope, the giant crocodile was no less affected. The great beast had its powerful jaws snapped tightly on the end of the rope, and its short legs waved uselessly as it spun along its journey. When the hypnotic lights burst into being, however, its eyes began to roll, and even after the pinpricks of sparkles dissipated the crocodile hung slack on the line.

"Winch it over the ground!" Nissa called out, straining as she helped pull the crocodile the last few feet. A moment later, the whole of the winch began to swing back over the wooden floor, and with paired grunts Nissa and Ravain let go of the rope. As its thick body smacked meatily against the floorboards, it remained helpless against the spell. Muted, excited murmuring began on the ground floor as Nissa and Ravain exited the cage to stand over the helpless monster. The two nodded to each other and brought out their weapons. Ravain held up three fingers and counted down. As the last finger dropped, so, too, did Ravain's two blades, cutting deep into the crocodile's neck as Nissa fired a bolt into the croc's cranium at point blank range. The beast spasmed at the initial strikes, but Ravain followed up with a flurry of slashes to the neck, and a few seconds later he reached into its mouth from its throat and, with a shout of triumph, pulled out the now finished potion, complete with a bit of glued-on rope, spattered in mucus and blood.

The waiting patrons surged forward, lifting up Nissa and Ravain on their shoulders and passing up fresh mugs of ale to the two. Wun Way clapped along with the cheering and danced over to where Melpomene was laughing, and the two began composing a ballad of the night's events. Brienne chuckled as the two were carried away, then hefted the crocodile's tail in her arms and began dragging the beast back to the edge of the pit.

The remainder of the night passed in a cheery haze, and late into the night the party retired to a comfortable room and drew straws for watches (as Wun Way insisted). Although Ciri drew the final watch, when the morning sun peered in through their window, she woke with the rest.


	9. Errands in City and Flowers in Her Hair

The party awoke the following day well-rested and optimistic. Partially healed bruises served as reminders of the scuffle the previous night, and the group descended to the ground floor grinning and chatting about the monsters they had fought. As they stepped off the stairs, they noticed the plaque holding a row of smashed vials had two additional chiseled tallies, and Durnan was in deep conversation with a man by the bar. The man kept a hand on a large trunk laying on the bartop, and it was clear the two were haggling.

As the party pulled chairs up to a low table Nissa had chosen and placed orders with a passing waiter (like last night, just about everything was on the menu), the two men shook hands. Gold was exchanged, and the stranger took out a dozen flasks of acid from the trunk. Chilled smoke poured from the top as the flasks were lined up on the counter, and a minute later the man was tipping his hat and walking through the front door.

As Durnan walked by their table, bundle of bubbling vials in his arms, Ravain waved him over. "I was wondering if you had an idea of whom we could approach about a magical scroll," the ranger asked as he cut through his hydra sausage.

Durnan placed the vials down on the table and stroked his mustache. "Sure, I can think of several people who'd be capable, but I'm not certain you'd be afforded an audience." He glanced around the table apologetically. "You're not exactly the prim and proper sort."

Brienne shrugged. "Nevertheless, Waterdeep is likely to be the last real center of civilization we pass through for a while, and we'd rather try while we're here."

Durnan nodded and counted on his fingers, "There's the Black Staff and Halaster, but I wouldn't recommend either one. There's also Mordenkainen, but I'm not sure if he'd make himself useful for you." The barkeep tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It's possible the Black Staff has an apprentice, she's always taking on new students as she loses them. There's also Volothamp, but I don't really know if he's around at the moment. Elminster might decide to help you, and I think he's moved back to Waterdeep recently."

Brienne smiled at Durnan. "My thanks. Anyone else you can think of?"

Durnan screwed up his face as he sifted through his thoughts. "None at the moment, milady. I'd start your search at the Hall of the Masked Lords, you should be able to find a representative from the Black Staff's office there."

Ravain clapped Durnan on the shoulder as he bent to pick up his vials. "This is plenty to keep us occupied. Thank you, friend."

Durnan returned a smile. "My pleasure. Don't be strangers!" As the barkeep walked away, swaddling the acid tenderly in a cloth, the party returned to their meal and prepared for the day. Melpomene decided to continue catching up with the gaggle of adventurers who had come down from their rooms, and so Ravain, Ciri, Brienne, Pock, and Nissa headed out.

Before the group began searching for mages, they decided to unload the last of Explictica Defilus's hoard. They had been able to sell the majority of the loot they had carried out of the subterranean depths of the Snake God's lair, and were left now with a bundle of oddments - a silvered mirror, an intricate locket with portrait inside, a set of candlesticks, among other things.

After a few minutes' search and a couple of questioned locals, they arrived at a curio shop. Inside, they were greeted with a wide smile by a well dressed human. He wrung his hands over the pile of items as they were laid out on his countertop, and consulted an abacus as he tallied values. He offered a hundred gold pieces, even. The group knew this was a quarter too stingy, but Brienne was eager to be rid of the bloody treasure, and so accepted the offer. "Thank you for your generosity," Pock mumbled. The shopkeeper turned his wide smile on the gnome, either unable to detect the sarcasm or choosing to ignore it.

As Brienne stashed the coins into the bag of holding, Nissa turned to the man. "Would you happen to know a jeweler nearby?"

"If you have an interest in gems, I suggest you look here." The man swept a hand over a nearby glass case. Within, a meager collection of gems sparkled. Nissa cast a skeptical glance over the stones.

"I'm not certain you'll be able to, eh, find room for my gems," Nissa said, feeling in her bag the gems that were easily twice the size of the largest rock in the case.

The shopkeeper bristled. "Is my establishment not good enough for you?" he asked haughtily, smoothing back his greased hair.

Nissa backed away from the counter as the others prepared to leave. "Tell you what. I'll take a look around town, and if I can't find anything, I'll be back in a few hours." As the door swung shut behind her, she snorted. "As if."

The streets of Waterdeep were filled with diversity. Vendors, passersby, even the uniformed guards all hailed from multiple races, and myriad dialects could be heard as they passed through the crowds. High above, the group could see several of the gigantic statues that kept watch over the various districts of the city. Between and above them, chunks of land and buildings floated in the air on magical energies, the pent houses and playgrounds of the obscenely rich, content to recline as high above the rabble as they could afford.

Many cultures were present, as well; sizzling smells suffused in the air drifted out from a hundred different pots along the sides of alleyways; garb was as varied as Waterdeep's population, from multicolored shawls to muted robes to intricate dresses and tight suits; temples and shrines were scattered among the districts as if a giant had tossed them out on a whim, with acolytes and temple scriers calling out the glories of their deities and denouncing blasphemers. It was at one of these altars that Wun Way lingered, causing the rest of the group to double back for her. There, a pretty woman in crimson robes was handing out roses to passersby.

Wun Way grinned as she said, "Blessings of Sune upon you." The acolyte's smile turned into a beam, and she returned the greeting. "Is there a temple near here?" she asked, accepting the proffered rose. The acolyte nodded and pointed down a nearby crossroads, giving the half-elf directions down a couple blocks. When she had finished, Wun Way turned to the rest of the group. "I need to go. Sune helped us escape from those monsters, and this is the first chance I've had to properly thank her."

Ravain began to object to splitting the party, but Brienne cut him off. "I understand. We'll be at the Hall for a while, but just meet us back at the Yawning Portal if you stay longer." Wun Way nodded and skipped off down the road.

Not long after, the group arrived at the Hall of the Masked Lords. Within, they inquired after a representative of the Black Staff, and, after a doubtful glance by the page, were told to wait in the entrance hall. The room was tall and long, with a seemingly endless stream of people, going from door to door or entering and leaving from the street entrance. Brienne picked up a pamphlet and idly passed her eyes over it while Ravain stared down each courier who passed too close. Pock picked up a pamphlet from the same table and nodded at it studiously, and Ciri struck up a conversation with the halfling sitting next to her, who was awaiting an audience with some secretary of a dignitary of one of the lesser councils.

Nissa, however, was not content to wait. After fidgeting in her cushioned seat for half an hour, she told her friends that she was going to get some air and darted through the front doors. Outside, the crowded street felt more relaxing than the muted hallway had. The gnome took a deep breath and began to weave her way through the masses of pedestrians easily, keeping a sharp eye out.

Minutes later, she found what she was looking for. Approaching from a busy side street was a tall elf with fairly symmetrical and pointed features. He wore extravagant robes of reds and purples, and strands of blue were dyed into his long hair. His nose was upturned, even on this cleaner street, and his lips were pulled back in a perpetual sneer. His pace was a mixture of leisurely and rushed, as if he had somewhere important to be, but he would do so as luxuriously as possible.

As soon as Nissa spotted the elf, she practically began salivating at the thought of the riches he must be carrying. She sized up the road between them and plotted a deliberate path. A few seconds later, she stepped out from behind a large dragonborn and walked right into the elf's legs. The elf gave a shrill screech as he tumbled over his coat into a pile of mud by the side of the road. Nissa was at his elbow immediately, reaching to help him up and feeling surreptitiously for his purse.

"Get your hands off me," the elf cried loudly, pushing Nissa's arms away as he gingerly extracted himself from the pile of detritus. "Damned drow gnome, tripping your superiors, can't watch where you're going…"

As he stood, Nissa appeared frozen. Her eyes narrowed. "I'm a svirfneblin. The drow are elves. You wouldn't-"

"I don't care," the elf sniffed, straightening up and inspecting his robes. "You're all the same to me. Now get out of my way. I have somewhere to be."

Nissa felt the blood pounding in her ears, but her voice was cool as she spat, "I hope the mud doesn't come out of your disgusting clothes." The elf pretended not to hear her, and continued wiping mud off his cloak until she shouldered into his side as she passed, mumbling "Oops" as he toppled back into the mud.

Several hours later, a mousy gnome stepped out of a door in the entrance hallway and peered down at a slip of paper. "Brienne of Tarth?" he called out hesitantly, squinting as he looked around the sitting individuals. As Brienne stood with Ravain, Pock, and Ciri following close behind, the gnome retreated further into his frilled finery. "Yes, yes, that's close enough." He coughed daintily into a handkerchief and referred to the paper again. "You have a request for the Black Staff herself?"

"Or her apprentice, or anyone who can help, really," Brienne clarified, looking dubiously down at the clerk. It was obvious he had never held a weapon in his life. "We have a magic scroll we need read."

The gnome snorted, somehow sounding like a scrap of parchment being torn. "Yes, the uninitiated always need something cast by those with real power. What is it, an identify spell? A scroll of magic missile, perhaps?"

Ravain stepped forward, glaring down at the gnome, whose laughter died in his throat. "A little bit more than a magic missile. We need someone to remove a curse."

The gnome took a step back, both from surprise and from Ravain's proximity. "Ah. Well, yes, that would be a tricky bit of magic." An eyebrow rose as his gaze darted between the party members. "You have a cursed item, I presume?"

Brienne glanced around the hallway, but no one appeared to be paying them any extra attention. "Yes," she replied, placing a hand over her chest. "This is a set of armor of vulnerability."

The gnome nodded appreciatively, eyeing the group with a new perspective. "Well. Certainly something to have looked at." He shook his hands as Brienne's face brightened. "By someone else, that is. I'm afraid the office of the Black Staff is terribly busy, what with the security of Waterdeep to ensure and all. However," he continued, cowering under Ravain's glare, "there's sure to be a wizard or two who can help you. I'd recommend Elminster, this should be right up his alley." The gnome then proceeded to recite directions. After the first minute, Pock scrambled for a quill and scrap of paper from his pack, but after another minute of furious scribbling he gave up. Brienne's eyes widened as the gnome continued to drone on, but as he finished she nodded her thanks and led the others back to the street.

Several blocks away, Wun Way was marveling at the intricate decorations within the shrine to Sune. Elaborate tapestries hung from the ceiling depicting the many quests and feats their goddess had accomplished, as well as the most famous of her followers. Vine-like filigree crept along marble columns, and the large central chamber was surrounded by alcoves where polished silver discs hung between burning incense, windows to inner beauty before which Sune's followers could meditate.

There were more communal activities, as well. A handful of clusters moved slowly along the tiled floors, traveling from a relic along one wall to a particular tapestry hanging by the center of the room to a fount described as "Sune's tears." As one of the groups began to dissipate, Wun Way stepped up to the guide who had been leading the prayer. She was a female human of middling height with hair that shone from yellow to gold to blonde, and she wore the crimson robes of an acolyte of Sune. As Wun Way approached her, a brilliant smile lit up her face.

"Welcome," the woman began, spreading her arms to encompass the whole temple. "I noticed you as the prayer group was traversing the halls. You've been in prayer for a while."

Wun Way shrugged with a wry smile. "I was thanking Sune for all she's done for me recently."

The woman nodded sagely, clasping her hands together. "I know exactly what you mean. I have been quite blessed in my social circles. Everyone says how jealous they are of my looks, and I've even met a nice young man." Wun Way had to cough to disguise the rolling of her eyes. "And how did you find our goddess?"

"Quite the tale, actually," Wun Way responded, reaching for her pan flute and blowing a few muted tones. She then launched into a ballad she had been piecing together since Orlane, telling of the kidnapping of the prince Nicodemus and the efforts of his lover, Phileus the hound keeper, to save him, of the epic showdown in the basement of an abandoned church for the fate of the prince, and the vanquishing of the orcish kidnappers. She described the hidden shrine to Sune in the church, and how a ghostly Knight of the Ruby Rose had charged her to uphold the ideals of beauty and love.

By the end of her tale, Wun Way had gathered a small crowd, who were clapping politely. The acolyte was wiping a tear from her eye. "Ah, young love," she sighed. As the crowd went back to their personal worship, Wun Way stored her pan flute away.

"You know, I did have another reason for coming here today," Wun Way confided. "I've been happy to work for the glory of Sune, but I want to make my membership in the Order of the Ruby Rose official."

The acolyte's countenance changed immediately. She glanced around the room, as if to make sure they weren't being overheard. Other petitioners, worshippers, and acolytes milled about the room, so she put on a hesitant smile. With a wary final glance at a passing group of acolytes, she finally spoke. "To join the Order is quite the… commitment."

Wun Way appeared not to have noticed the change. "I'm willing to do anything for Sune," she replied readily.

The acolyte sighed gently. "Very well. We do have a chapter here in Waterdeep, but it isn't located at this shrine." She then described a straightforward path to the barracks of the Order of the Ruby Rose, less than two blocks from the shrine. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" Wun Way grinned, but shook her head. "Then the blessings of Sune be upon you."

The gnome's directions were not particularly complicated, but they were confounding. The group began their trek with a series of left turns that led them back to the entrance of the Hall of the Masked Lords. Ciri stopped at the gilded double doors and peered around at the familiar street, but the other three continued, and so she ran to catch up.

The series of instructions lead them gradually away from the hall, with many switchbacks and U-turns. After their third time crossing the same bridge, they began to draw some odd looks, but eventually they stopped at a townhouse with "Elminster's" etched in shimmering golden letters above the door. Ciri glanced down the street, an odd feeling in her gut, and saw the Hall of the Masked Lords halfway down the block. Her stream of expletives was cut short by Brienne knocking on the door. Above, the chimney of the house had been replaced by a teetering wizard's tower, easily recognizable by the way it tilted too far to one side but remained standing.

As Brienne knocked, the door swung open slowly. Within, a pleasant looking foyer awaited, dim after the midday sun outside. There was no one in sight. "Hello?" Brienne called, her voice echoing oddly in the entry room. When no one responded, Brienne began to move forward. Ravain reached out to grip her shoulder, shaking his head slightly, but Brienne shrugged and stepped across the threshold.

There was a flapping sound, followed by a blur of movement swooping past Brienne's head. She ducked, reaching for the hilt of her warhammer, but the pseudodragon simply flew up the nearby stairs, calling down, "Good-bye" in a voice indistinguishable from Brienne's. A moment later, a tall, elderly man came rushing down those same stairs, waving about a curved pipe still gently smoking.

"So sorry to keep you waiting," he exclaimed, peering down a hawk-like nose at the visitors. He reached an arm into thin air, and pulled a piping kettle along with a stack of porcelain cups. "Hope you weren't waiting long." As he began to pour the tea, the cups floated into the falling stream, filling before drifting over to the party. "Is there something I can do for you?" As the last cup halted before Pock, who eagerly grabbed it and began drinking, the wizard let go of the pot, causing it to disappear with a slight pop, and began puffing on his pipe.

Ciri began drinking from her cup, as well, despite Ravain's stern glance. Brienne politely took a sip before addressing the wizard. "We were told we could find a wizard here; Elminster."

The wizard nodded and waved his hand through the growing cloud of purple smoke. "At your service."

"We have a scroll we need some assistance utilizing," Brienne began, pulling the tightly wound length of paper from the bag of holding. "A scroll of destroy curse." At this, Elminster seemed to perk up, rubbing his hands together as he peered at the scroll with sharp eyes. His pipe continued to smoke, suspended in the air a foot away from his face where he had left it.

"Ah, lovely, a cursed item! Where is it? Where did you find it?"

Brienne lightly tapped her breastplate. "Armor of vulnerability. We recovered it from the lair of a would-be snake god, outside of the village of Orlane."

Elminster's bushy eyebrows pulled together like magnetic caterpillars. "Orlane, you say? In Faerun? That can't be right… could have sworn it was in Greyhawk…" Suddenly, the wizard smiled and swept his arms aside, dispelling the smoke. "Ah well, it can be hard to keep up with everything. Do you have everything you need?"

Ravain groaned, and Brienne glanced down at the scroll, unease filling her. "We have the scroll…"

Elminster smiled, not unkindly, and extended a hand for the scroll. As Brienne placed it in his upturned palm, he spoke. "The scroll provides the structure for the spell, yes, but you'll need a little something to activate it. It'll need to be something to compensate for the curse, to nullify it, one might say. The spell does not exactly 'destroy' the curse," he chuckled, peering at the scroll as if he could read what was written inside. "Whatever penalty the curse provides, I'd suggest using a component from a being to counteract it."

Brienne frowned as she absently traced the intricate dwarvish runes lining the collarpiece. She felt the curse looming beneath the surface of the ensorcelled steel, could almost hear it begging to be invoked. "Something resistant to bludgeoning and slashing attacks, then…" she mumbled, almost to herself. She glanced up. "Would a stone golem work?"

Elminster seemed pleasantly surprised. "It would need to be from something naturally occuring, but you have the right idea." His eyes darted to the diadem perched on Brienne's brow. Gesturing towards it, he asked, "Do you mind if I…?" and a moment later, he tapped a finger to the silver metal. A string of indecipherable symbols trailed from the finger as he pulled it away, at which he stared and muttered imperiously. "Impressive…"

Slightly perturbed, Brienne froze until the wizard had retreated. Ravain filled the silence, asking, "Is there anything you know of in Waterdeep which would do the trick?"

"Hm?" Elminster glanced up from the few lingering runes on his finger, and they dissipated into the air. "Ah. Well, no, not so much. You'll need to find somewhere else to track down your quarry. I imagine you'd be able to find a creature of the suitable qualities up north, in the Spine." Brienne and Ravain shared a worried look - the Spine wasn't exactly in the opposite direction of their final goal, but it was plenty out of the way. "Get a component from there, and then you'll just need to wait for the right time."

Ravain raised an eyebrow. "Wait for what now?"

Elminster gave an apologetic smile. "Ah, yes, last bit. This scroll is powerful, but it needs to be incanted during a time of significance for the item in question. Could be the date it was created, possibly the first time it was activated. Those are usually good bets."

"And how -" Ciri began to ask, but Elminster was already pulling a small book from his sleeve. He held up a finger to interrupt the girl while he flipped through the wafer thin pages.

Satisfied, he nodded to himself and closed the book with a sharp snap, stowing it away in his sleeve before turning to Brienne. "May I?" he asked, motioning to the armor. As Brienne opened her mouth, Elminster was already beginning his spell. He muttered under his breath, gesturing at the armor as his eyes closed. Pock's ears perked up as he made out a few key phrases from a Legend Lore spell.

Elminster's eyes glazed over and his voice deepened as he spoke:

"Deep within a mountain spine

Where fire and stone become entwined

Dwelled a skilled but vengeful smith

Who made armor to mete justice with.

And for that act, who must atone?

The Hidden Forge, left all alone.

Find Xanderos and search his lair.

Your journey will begin there."

Wun Way stopped outside a strange building. It seemed most like a fortified hotel, with a flowering garden visible through the front gate, beyond which was a courtyard filled with many statues of armored women. Inside the courtyard, half a dozen men and women sparred with shining poles and gilded training axes. At the gate, two guards stood watch, barring her entrance. "Why do you wish to enter the barracks of the Ruby Rose?" the older guard asked, yawning behind a silvered gauntlet.

"I've come to officially join the Order," Wun Way declared, smiling at her soon-to-be fellow knights.

The first guard snorted and rolled his eyes at his partner. "We take applications every fortnight."

Wun Way blinked. "But I'm already a Knight of the Ruby Rose, I'm just here to, you know, get the paperwork done."

The guard nodded at the half-elf. "Alright then, just tell me the chapter you belong to, your rank, and the name of your superior officer."

Wun Way cleared her throat. "Listen, I was inducted by an ancient ghost in a rundown temple. He didn't quite mention all those details."

The younger guard grunted. "Well, haven't heard that one before, I'll give you that much." As the other guard chuckled, Wun Way felt a rush of hot anger flushing her face. She had dealt with disdain and dismissal years before, in her youth, and had gotten used to the adoration and appreciation she usually enjoyed. She was not ready to suffer this kind of treatment again.

She whipped her pan flute from her belt and blew the opening notes for the ballad she had performed less than an hour ago. She felt a familiar lightening in her chest, and inspiration from Sune flooded her mind. She deviated from her previous ballad, creating a shorter song filled with details and phrases she somehow knew were crucial to the Order.

As she finished, both guards' mouths hung open. She smiled pleasantly and asked, "Could I speak with your manager?" Venom dripped from her tongue, and the guards exchanged worried glances as they hastily unlocked the gate.

Nissa stepped into the fourth jeweler's shop. She had had little success at any of the first three stores, and she had decided to blame her earlier altercation with the blasted blue-haired elf. Each doorway she entered, shopkeepers seemed to peer suspiciously at her, and they never offered sufficient prices for her perfectly good (not necessarily legally obtained) gems.

This latest jeweler was an elf in a fancy coat that seemed hardly practical. His wares were more plentiful than any shop she had visited yet, which made sense, as she had been traveling steadily into the more wealthy parts of Waterdeep. He was speaking with a client as Nissa entered the shop, but he glanced over as the bell above the door frame tinkled. Nissa saw his eyes narrow, and her heart sank. She weighed whether it was worth getting offered another pittance, but her stubbornness won out.

She pretended to browse a selection of sparkling rings, careful not to let her fingers get too close to the merchandise. She wasn't particularly tempted to pinch something (anymore than usual, at least) but she didn't want to give the elf another reason to slight her. Finally, the affluent dwarf he had been helping exited with a case full of coin, and the jeweler practically glided over the polished floor to hover over Nissa's shoulder. "May we help you?" he intoned, glancing down a pointed nose upon which tiny spectacles perched.

Nissa suppressed a shiver. When she turned, a wide smile split her face. "Why, yes! I've a lovely collection of gems I know you'd be interested in."

The elf made no effort to hide the sweeping glance he cast over her diminutive form, and his lips sneered as if he had caught the scent of something unsightly. "We'll be the judge of that," he breathed, motioning with a graceful wave to the counter.

A minute later, Nissa had neatly laid out the dozen or so gems from her pack. She waited patiently while the elf delicately lifted each jewel and peered deep into each facet. Finally, he put down the last one and sighed. "Five hundred gold pieces for the lot," he said, voice totally devoid of emotion. Nissa fought down a surge of anger. That barely broke half of what these gems were worth! Seeming to sense her frustration, the shadow of a smirk touched the elf's mouth. "Take it or leave it."

Nissa composed her face before responding. "Seven hundred."

The elf swept the gems into her pouch in a clean motion. "Sounds like you're leaving."

Wun Way was escorted to an antechamber directly, and asked to await the arrival of the Knight Commander. The room was beautifully furnished, with a low cushioned seat set before a gently bubbling fountain. A mirror hung on the wall behind the fountain, and a narrow shelf below held an assortment of perfumes and ointments. Wun Way took the opportunity to adjust her flower crown, sampling a few of the scents and finding a pleasant blend which she spritzed around her head like a halo.

Suddenly, the door to the hallway burst open, causing the half-elf to gasp and inhale a lungful of perfume. She coughed, eyes watering, and she could just make out a tall elven woman with long brown hair barge through the antechamber into the office beyond. She was clad in magnificent armor etched with gilded roses and trimmed with crimson velvet.

Wun Way had just recomposed herself when the door to the office opened again, and the elf's head stuck out. Wun Way immediately appreciated the delicate angles in her face, and the way her green eyes glittered like forest pools in sunlight. "Can I help you?"

Wun Way stood, hand drifting to her pan flute. "I was directed to you by the guards."

The woman looked Wun Way up and down, though she gave a sense of curiosity rather than judgment. "Well, then come in."

The elf closed the door as Wun Way stepped into the office and offered her one of the two chairs in the room. It was cushioned with leather and sat before a bureau laden with half unfurled scrolls and endless parchment. "I am Vladriel, Knight Commander of the Waterdeep chapter of the Knights of the Ruby Rose." She gave Wun Way a sturdy handshake.

"I am known as Wun Way, though my father named me Qinerri Tivelzo Virris," she responded, returning the handshake.

Vladriel pulled out her seat, and Wun Way sat. "I heard about your altercation," the commander began as she circled her desk. Wun Way winced. "Members of our order are usually immune to charms." She graced the half-elf with a faint smile. "So, if I understand this correctly, you underwent the rites with a ghost ... in an underground temple?"

Wun Way shifted in her chair. "Some parts were above ground."

Vladriel pursed her lips. "You wouldn't happen to have any substantive evidence?"

Wun Way reached up and touched the pendant that hung on a chain around her neck. The blood-red strands of Sune's hair caught the lamplight. The commander reached a hand out, too far away to touch it but obviously sensing the pendant. "Hmm. A powerful talisman, and certainly attuned to Sune." She frowned slightly, seemingly lost in thought. At once she glanced up to look Wun Way in the eye. "Alright. You've had a makeshift, battlefield induction. Let's make it official."

As she reached for a stack of papers, there was a faint slamming sound, and then the distinct clicking of heeled boots on tile. The door to the office swung open, and an elvish man stood in the doorway, azure streaks through his blond hair and sporting rumpled and dirtied clothes. He shot a hesitant glance at Wun Way, then directed his attention to Vladriel. "I assumed you would be alone."

Vladriel seemed to accept this interruption. She motioned to the seated half-elf. "This is Wun Way. She'll be joining us."

The intruder rounded on Wun Way, still addressing Vladriel. "Outside of the recruitment phase? Has she done the rites? Paid the requisite membership fees?"

Vladriel shifted her weight from foot to foot, glancing at the paperwork and quill in her hand. "There were rites… of a sort, with a ghostly knight…"

The elf turned to frown at the Knight Commander. "She must, at the very least, be put through the initiation with the proper witnesses and paperwork." Vladriel gestured weakly at the sheafs of paper in her hand.

Wun Way was done being talked around, however. She stood. "Is Sune not witness enough for you?"

The elf sneered, "We cannot just allow any…" He glanced down at her road-dusted cloak. "...street rat to come in and profess their love for Sune, expecting us to house and arm them."

Anger flared in Wun Way's heart. "And how much must you profess your love to come to work dressed so improperly?" She stared pointedly at the dried mud he had dragged onto the rug.

The elf's eyes narrowed, and his sneer became a grimace. "Mind your tongue, insect." His voice seemed layered with powerful incantations, just outside Wun Way's range of hearing. All at once, the elf seemed to get larger. Then, she realized the rest of the room was expanding, as well, and that she had six legs. She discovered her "sight" was more an amalgam of smell and tactile stimuli, and that a deep thrumming passed through the floor all around her.

Minutes or hours might have passed, but eventually Wun Way blinked and the myriad parallel facets of her vision converged to one. She was standing once more in the Knight Commander's office. Vladriel was seated behind her desk, and looked up as Wun Way regained her normal size.

"Welcome back," she muttered, scribbling a signature on a lengthy missive. "Sorry about Aelar, you really shouldn't have challenged him. We haven't had a better enchanter in generations, and his temper is infamous. If you truly wish to join us, tolerance is sorely necessary." She sighed as she pushed herself back from the pile of papers. "Unfortunately, Aelar did raise some valid points. Our bylaws do require you to complete initiation." Wun Way began to object, but Vladriel held up a hand. "We are bound by Sune's law. In truth, you will likely find the rites quite simple. I have even called for emergency rites to be held this evening. It will just be an all night vigil, ending with Sune's blessing." She lifted her quill once more. "Return ere sundown."

Wun Way decided to spend the rest of the afternoon in the barracks' shrine, praising Sune and asking for her assistance with the coming tribulations. As the sun began to set, she exited the shrine and found her way back to the courtyard in the center of the compound. There, Vladriel waited for her, dressed in a set of armor even nicer than the one she had been wearing before. Without a word, she led the inductee deep into the barracks.

They arrived after a few minutes at a large mirror which swung out to reveal a dimly lit stairway leading down. Below, a large chamber opened, a gilded altar at its heart and clever slats in the ceiling allowing the occasional moonbeam to add light to the muted lamps. A raised walkway looked down upon the main floor, and two witnesses in crimson regalia waited by the entrance. With a start, Wun Way realized this room was almost identical to the chamber in which they had fought for Nicodemus's fate, what seemed a lifetime ago.

Her next surprise came as she glanced between the witnesses. One wore a familiar sneer - it was Aelar, blue-streaked hair flowing from his rose-bud helm. He looked like he had something nasty to say, but he glanced at the Knight Commander and thought better of it.

Vladriel led Wun Way to the altar below and motioned for her to stand watch. Wun Way nodded and took a deep breath. The altar held a single vase with a single rose, and petals were scattered across the floor. The witnesses took their places along the walkway above, and the Knight Commander retreated to the stairs.

Wun Way began her vigil.

Much of the night passed without comment. After midnight, the clouds must have cleared from the skies, as moonlight fell in broken shafts throughout the chamber, bringing with it a light breeze which set the countless petals dancing.

A little while later, the wind died down. Wun Way had just finished her thousandth circuit around the altar when something struck her twice in the gut. She had been fighting off exhaustion, but now her eyes snapped open as she searched for the assailant. Struggling to catch her breath, she was unable to see anything - then she noticed an area of the floor where the petals twirled agitatedly.

The half-elf staggered back and threw a hand out, gasping an incantation and summoning a series of hypnotic sigils which flashed around the disturbed air. The petals slowed, and Wun Way focused on keeping whatever had attacked her entranced while she summoned another spell. She spoke a word of power and unleashed the pent up incantation, shattering above the ground, right at the center of the pattern (careful not to damage the chamber floor).

The air within the shatter spell shimmered, emitting a low, achy, whistling wind. Shaken from the enchantment, it began to circle around the bard. Wun Way was able to follow its approach by the petals it disturbed. As it drew near, she struck out with her Rapier of Elemental Slaying. The thing was apparently some sort of elemental, as it shrieked at the blade's touch, a sound like a hurricane wind blowing through a crevice. Wun Way breathed a healing spell, feeling it crawl through her system and lessen the bruises which were already forming.

Rose petals began to swirl around Wun Way, and she felt a buffeting of air, like a whirlwind trying to wrap itself around her. She struggled to push out her arms and managed to swipe with her rapier, earning a moment's respite in which she pulled back and stabbed again. She exclaimed in triumph as the winds began to die down, but then they whipped up again, and she was lifted bodily and thrown against the chamber wall. Wun Way sprang to her feet and aimed another shatter spell where she had last seen the twirling air, but this time there was no shimmer in the affected area, and then the being was upon her, colliding into her side and wrapping wispy tendrils around her.

Although Wun Way felt the air being drawn from her lungs and was becoming woozy, she finally knew where the creature was. Instead of breaking the grapple, she began slashing constantly at it, willing herself to remain conscious as she felt the writhing of the insubstantial body against her own. A half minute later, the being pulled back, its odd limbs weakly withdrawing as it sought respite. Wun Way gulped down a breath and leapt in the direction of the retreating wind, feeling the barest hint of resistance as she found purchase.

There was no reaction, no sound or suddenly appearing body, but the wind stopped, and rose petals settled onto the floor, pushed about in the wake of the fight. The moonlight grew brighter, and an errant beam reflected upon Wun Way's pendant. A ruby beam shone from the pendant, and an illusory rose bounced around the room.

"I think we've seen enough," Vladriel said, stepping out from the shadows along the walkway. Panting, Wun Way glanced about the room. The Knight Commander stood at attention by the stairs, while the two witnesses were leaning over the handrails of the walkway. Aelar appeared visibly frustrated. "Welcome to the Knights of the Ruby Rose. We defend beauty in all lifeforms, and vow to destroy evil beings of all kinds, especially those who commit ugly and heinous crimes."

Wun Way took a deep breath and repeated the words as she was instructed, and then followed Vladriel as she brought her to the armory. Along the way, the Knight Commander explained that any of Sune's places of worship would accept her, and that she could call upon available members of the Order in times of need. Finally, she opened the door to the armory and helped her select an appropriate set of leather armor, studded with metal rose buds and resembling an upside-down rose. Vladriel clasped her arm and smiled warmly, welcoming her once more into the fold.

The sun was an hour from rising as Wun Way walked numbly into the Yawning Portal's main room. Brienne and Ravain were leaning over the bar and discussing something with Durnan, voices low, when they noticed the bard approaching them. Ravain's worried face melted into a weary smile. "You're back," he called, shoulders visibly relaxing. "We were trying to formulate a plan to find you."

"Sorry," Wun Way mumbled, rubbing her arm, "time sort of got away from me." She then explained how she had found the Knights of the Ruby Rose, and how she had made her membership official. As she finished describing the eventful vigil, Ravain shook his head.

"Sounds like an invisible stalker to me. Looks like we aren't as welcome in Waterdeep as we thought." He shot a glance to Durnan, who looked worried.

"That," Brienne muttered, "or someone else has caught up with us."


	10. Bridges, Taverns, and Caves

Later that morning, after at least some amount of rest, the party reconvened to discuss the next leg of their journey. To catch up those who had other errands to run the previous day, they recited the lore Elminster had gleaned from Brienne's armor:

"Deep within a mountain spine

Where fire and stone become entwined

Dwelled a skilled but vengeful smith

Who made armor to mete justice with.

And for that act, who must atone?

The Hidden Forge, left all alone.

Find Xanderos and search his lair.

Your journey will begin there."

Over breakfast, they argued about the significance of the lore. They were able to easily glean that their path must take them to the Spine of the World, far to the north but not impossibly out of the way. Presumably, they were searching for the location the armor had been created, some "Hidden Forge," where they could discover some further clues. The location of the forge seemed tied to this Xanderos, of whom Elmister had admitted to having no knowledge.

The name sounded draconic, though it was short for a dragon. Elminster had explained that, as dragons grew and their renown increased, they would affix syllables to their names; the longer a dragon's name, the more pride and history they would have. For such a short name, they might be looking for a particularly young dragon (or, as Elminster cautioned, a particularly secretive dragon who preferred anonymity to haughtiness - a foreboding sign, if it were the case).

Now, they debated over what kind of dragon it could be. Unable to come to a consensus, they asked Durnan for directions to the nearest library. As they left the Yawning Portal, there was a rumbling from the pit, and cries of "TROLL!" could be heard as the door shut. In the library, they spent an hour or two researching. They were unable to find any mention of Xanderos, but gathered what information on dragons they could find.

If it was a young dragon, it was possible it could be any kind - its short life would explain the length of its name. If it were a fully grown adult, then it was likely it could be a green or copper dragon, as they were cunning and placed more emphasis on intelligence than their brethren. It was possible a copper or green dragon might forgo adding to their name to remain innocuous. Likewise, it was unlikely to be a red, white, or gold dragon, as those appeared to be the most proud or territorial, and would not fail to improve their name as a testament to their own prowess or to cement their hold on their corner of the world.

It wasn't much, but some preparation was better than none, and the party decided to head north for the Spine. Leaving the city of Waterdeep behind, they began their journey up the Long Road. Along the way, they fought bandits, assisted small hamlets, rescued cats, but at this point in their heroic careers these deeds were commonplace. The first item of interest on their journey occurred at a bridge.

The party came upon a sturdy bridge spanning a crevasse. As they made to cross it, a booming voice rang out: "To cross bridge, must pay toll." They glanced around, but could find no one. Nissa picked up a pebble from the ground and tossed it onto the bridge. "Try again," the voice rumbled. Nissa shrugged.

She called out, "What's the toll?"

A moment later, the voice replied, "Shinies - big shinies!"

The others began quietly discussing among themselves, but Nissa pulled one of her golden buttons from her pouch and tossed it next to the pebble. As it rolled to a stop, an enormous, hairy hand reached up from beneath the planks and slapped down on the button. It dragged it - and the pebble - over the side of the bridge. There was an appreciative "ooh!" followed by, "Good shiny, need more."

"How many?" Nissa called out as Brienne and Ravain tried to shush her.

"Lotses!" the voice said. There was a pause, in which Ravain tilted his head, concentrating.

"There's another voice," he murmured, describing a light, high pitched voice whispering to the booming creature. As he finished, an open palm came up from the crevasse.

"This many bundreds!" There was a moment's pause before the voice corrected itself, presumably at the quieter voice's insistence. "Hundreds! Don't be tricks-isy!"

"How 'bout you talk to us face to face?" Nissa offered, trying to find a rock from which she could peer down into the crevasse safely.

"Face to face good. Come down under the bridge. It's nice down here," the voice said eagerly.

"Oh, do you have accommodations down there?" Melpomene asked, rolling her eyes.

"Many accolations," the voice promised. The party glanced at each other exasperatedly. "Five hundred gold!" the voice demanded, proud of itself for stringing the words together properly.

"What if we don't have gold?" Pock asked, hefting his hammer.

"Don't have gold?" A smacking sound echoed from the crevasse as the beast presumably licked its lips.

"Hypothetically," Pock clarified nervously.

Melpomene shook her head and wove a simple spell to create an auditory illusion of smacking lips back at the monster. At this, a crest of lichen began to rise from the depths of the crevasse atop a balding head, and the giant peeked up from behind the bridge. Melpomene responded by illusioning huge lips onto her face. The giant's bush-like eyebrows rose as it cried, "Magic tricksies! Sneaky! I eat sneaky!"

Pock was ready. He held up his hammer, calling down a pillar of heavenly flame to collide with the creature's wide head. It glanced off its brow, and the gnome darted forward, hefting his shield. Nissa had found her rock, and aimed around the edge of it to shoot at the huge form. Wun Way gestured at the large head and spoke a spell, creating a concussive blast at its temple.

The giant blinked away the debris that fell from its eyebrows and dropped its tree trunk of a club on Pock. The gnome jumped away at the last second, but the giant swept the tree into his body, knocking him down. It then reached out with its other hand and grasped Pock between its stubby fingers.

As it began to pull Pock towards itself, there was movement by its ear. A winged fairy fluttered into view and flew in circles as it squeaked a chant. A violet haze settled over Wun Way and Brienne, and their limbs grew slack, weapons falling to their sides. Stupefied gazes drifted over the battlefield. The fairy giggled and began to fly away.

Brienne's glazed eyes began to focus, though it was a few seconds before she shook her head and gripped Mjolnir more tightly. In the meantime, Melpomene gathered her magic and shouted out, "Your lips look a bit chapped, love!" The words cut through the giant's mind, and it raised its club-wielding hand to cover its mouth, clearly hurt. As it did so, Pock freed an arm and smashed his warhammer down on the giant's thumb, drawing a grunt of pain from the giant as it swatted at Nissa's bolts.

Wun Way shook off the haze of confusion almost immediately and focused her attention on the fleeing fairy. She drew power from her well of magic and spoke words of power in a singsong voice. Five bolts of magic curved out of her outstretched hand and honed in on the winged beast. As the first struck, though, the fairy fell from the sky, dead.

The giant was too preoccupied by the smashing treat in its hand to notice. Pock was still bashing on its thumb as the giant lifted him to its mouth, and the party let out a collective exclamation as it opened wide and popped the gnome between its teeth. As it tried to crunch down on the squirmy and tough shelled morsel, it leaned out from the crevasse to grab at Wun Way.

Unwilling to see another friend eaten, Brienne gripped her warhammer and dashed for the giant, pulling the thunderous might of Thor into her strike. A loud clap boomed and echoed in the crevasse as she hit the giant, but it stood its ground. As everyone regained their hearing, Melpomene called out to the giant again, this time with persuasive magic layered in her voice.

"That pixie mentioned a pile of golden buttons-" She pointed down along the length of the crevasse. "-down that-a-way! She said she was hiding it from you!" The giant became visibly angry and tried to talk with a mouth full of Pock. "But if you want to catch up to her, you'll need to drop our friends! They'll only slow you down." The giant's eyes were glazed over from the power of the suggestion spell, and he thought for a long moment before spitting the gnome onto his hand and dropping both people onto the ground. He spared the lost meals a final glance before turning and stomping off in the direction of Melpomene's pointing finger.

Wun Way was a little bruised, but otherwise fine. Pock, however, was coated with giant spit and struggling not to retch. As they grabbed rags from their packs to help clean him off, Nissa grinned and came as close as her nose would allow. "What was it like in there?"

Pock stopped mid retch and calmly recalled, "Dark. And smelly."

The next few days passed much as the days before had, though it was some time before the stench left Pock's skin, and the first chance he got he bought a new set of clothing from a passing caravan.

One evening, the group was searching for a dry spot to camp (it had rained during the day) when they came upon a modest tavern. It touted itself as the Lusty Pixie, and seemed well funded and well visited, given how far it was from any major city or town. Within, a group of patrons ate and drank and relaxed after a long day of working the rocky soil of their farms. The largest concentration of people was in one corner, where some sort of a street performer had drawn the attention of a third of the patrons. The party ordered meals and drinks and settled in to watch.

The performer appeared to be playing a shell game with his audience. He would sweet talk one person into playing, then hide a pebble beneath one of three overturned cups. Some fancy sleight of hand later, the audience member would pick one of the cups, usually with much input from the rest of the audience. Occasionally one of the audience members would win, but the performer was definitely benefitting from the game.

As the most recent patron walked away, smiling and cupping a handful of coins, the man called out to the tavern, "Step up and play! Four gold maximum, and I'll double your bet!" Melpomene glanced around, downed the last of her ale, and sauntered over to the gathered crowd. As she pressed her way to the front, the man caught her eye. "Would you like to play, sir? Er, ma'am?"

Melpomene grinned and prestidigitated a mustache. "Gladly. I'll put down four gold." The man graciously accepted her coin and, after showing her the pebble, began shifting the cups on his table. A few seconds later, he presented the trio in a new order and gestured for Melpomene to pick. She stared hard at each cup, then pointed at the middle one. The man shrugged apologetically and lifted each cup - the pebble was to the left. Melpomene groaned with the rest of the crowd.

"Chance to win back your gold?" he suggested, laying out a dozen coins to add to Melpomene's lost bet. Melpomene grinned and nodded. As the man began shuffling the cups once more, Wun Way wandered over to the crowd. As Melpomene pointed to a cup, Wun Way smirked and muttered under her breath.

The man grimaced good-naturedly as he lifted the cup - only to reveal two pebbles. There was a moment of silence, in which Wun Way's eyes grew wide as saucers, and then the crowd erupted with noise. Melpomene, looking just as surprised as the performer, prestidigitated a magnifying glass and bent to examine the pebbles. As she looked, she muttered under her breath to the performer, "This wasn't me, but if you'd like I can help rope in a few from the crowd." The man's stunned face morphed into a smile and he gave a slight nod. Melpomene straightened up and raised her voice.

"That pebble wasn't my doing! But you need to give me a chance to win back my gold!" She turned to the crowd. "Does anyone else want to get in on this? I can wager eight, no, twelve gold!" She managed to pull up an older man, who looked as surprised as the rest of the crowd as he slammed a dozen golden coins on the table. He could barely remember the last time he had this much wealth, and his nervous grin became a look of terror as the cups were shuffled. His relief was palpable as the cup was lifted, and a dozen pebbles spilled out onto the table.

As the lucky farmer walked away, fingers overflowing with coin, the street performer, shot Melpomene a worried look. She placated him with a wink and shouted, "It's a sign! Who else wants to benefit from this?" At this point, nervous patrons began to avert their gazes and return to their suppers, but Melpomene was still able to bring up a handful of watchers who began digging in their purses, hoping to walk away rich. After a pile of coins was placed in front of the cups, the performer began shuffling. His hands were a blur over the table, and after a minute of furious motion, the cups sat still.

A hush passed over the crowd as Melpomene examined the cups with her magnifying glass. The dozen patrons whose money was on the line bunched up behind the aasimar, some of them clutching her coat in excited nervousness. As she pointed to a cup, Wun Way made a motion with her hand. The man braced himself as he lifted the cup, then saw that it was somehow empty. There was an exclamation from what remained of the crowd, followed by loud complaining from the people who had just lost their livelihood. The performer managed to sweep the contents of the table into a satchel, quick as a flash, hurriedly talking as he did so. "Oh, quite a shame, better luck next time, folks! A reminder that all purchases are indeed final. Tip your waiters! I'll be back around these parts in the next, well, never. Good bye!"

With that, he was out the front door. Nissa was chuckling while Brienne frowned slightly at Wun Way. As they made their way back over, Pock tugged on Brienne's sleeve. "Where's the bag of holding?" Brienne's heart leapt into her throat as she reached for the spot on her belt where the bag normally hung. The rope had been cut - the bag was gone. Nissa's chuckling became an open laugh, until she realized her purse was also gone. Wun Way and Pock's purses had disappeared as well, and they turned to the door to see a halfling running outside. The four jumped from their seats and darted for the door. Melpomene followed, laughing.

In the gathering dark, the group could make out the two figures running down the road. The party broke into a run. Wun Way tossed a spell ahead, and a series of hypnotic runes flashed around the pair. The halfling stumbled to a halt, seemingly enthralled by the patterns. The human continued to run, arm raised to cover his face. This slowed him down slightly, though, and Nissa pulled out her crossbow, crying "Give it back, you little shit!" Brienne had been sprinting after the two, and was only a few feet behind the man when the crossbow bolt whizzed past her head and thudded into the man's back. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Brienne skidded to a halt over the man's body, chest heaving as she caught her breath. A moment later, Melpomene arrived, preceded by her laughter. Brienne caught a devilish look in her eyes as the aasimar reached a hand out. A spectral shade tore itself from the corpse, flying out to Melpomene's hand, where it washed over her body like a dark suit. Before Brienne's eyes, the aasimar began to shift, and a few seconds later, the living body of the thief was standing before her. Melpomene smiled with the man's lips and began walking to the stupefied halfling. Brienne shot her a dark look and followed her.

Nissa was gently removing the purses from the halfling's limp grasp. She tossed the bag of holding to Brienne as she approached. "What should we do with him?" Pock asked as he accepted his purse from Nissa.

Brienne opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted. "We have some fun," Melpomene said, a hunger in the deeper voice.

Brienne looked disgusted, and merely shook her head. She turned to Pock, a question in her eyes, but the gnome shook his head. "Someone should stand witness to the retribution of his crimes." Brienne looked strangely at the gnome, but then turned and began to walk back to the tavern. At the door, she glanced back. She couldn't make out more than a handful of shadowy figures standing in the middle of the road. She heaved a heavy sigh and walked back into the light.

Wun Way walked around the halfling, concentrating on maintaining the spell. "So, what did you have in mind?" she asked.

The halfling came to and was very surprised to find he was bound to a tree. He struggled for a moment, but was unable to free himself. He glanced around nervously, heart rate rising. In the early dark, he made out a hunched over form against the tree in front of him. "Gibbs! Is that you? Wake up!" There was a grunt, and then his partner's voice burst out, a hissing whisper.

"Chaff! What happened?"

Chaff shook his head, then realized Gibbs wouldn't be able to see it. "We were running the grift, smooth as ever, then that angel lady started helping you. I was able to lift a bunch of purses, then we made it out." He paused as his scrambled memories fell into place. "We were running… Then there were shouts from behind us." He stopped. "Then I woke up here." He glanced around the darkened forest uneasily. "Should we call for help?"

"Who would help us?" Gibbs snapped, and Chaff was taken aback by the coldness in his voice. "We just swindled the whole tavern!"

"How did we get here?" Chaff lamented, struggling uselessly against the restraints. "Could it have been that angel lady? I thought she seemed a little suspicious. What happened to the knife you keep on you?"

"They obviously took it, you idiot," Gibbs said. "I have half a mind to punish you myself."

Chaff strained to see his partner in the dark. "What?"

"You were supposed to get us away safe!" Gibbs's voice was filled with venom."

Chaff's lower lip wobbled. "We were on the road! I lifted the purses and we got away clean!" He pulled against the knots again. "Well, not exactly clean…"

A dark laugh burst from the shadowy figure. "Not exactly clean indeed." The figure stood, obviously not bound by anything. "Do you know what happened to the last guy who crossed me?" An unearthly light seemed to be coming from Gibbs's body; Chaff could see him now, but he looked different, somehow. Maybe it was just the bloodthirsty glint in his eye.

Chaff tried to swallow in a dry throat. "Ah, you n-never told me," he stuttered.

Gibbs walked right up to his bound partner and leaned down. When he spoke, barely a whisper, a trill of fear slithered down the halfling's spine. "Would you like to find out?"

Chaff began hyperventilating. "You, you wouldn't do, do that to me! We've been through so much together!"

Gibbs seemed to consider this, tilting his eerily glowing head to the side. "You're right." Chaff's heart skipped a beat. "I wouldn't get my hands dirty."

It was too much for Chaff. "Help!" he cried, once, before he felt a strangling sensation in his throat. Against his will, a laughing fit took him, and his exclamations were buried in frantic laughter.

"What's so funny, dearest?" Gibbs's eyes glowed as he placed a hand against the tree beside the halfling's head. "Ha. Ha. Ha."

There was the sound of a snapping twig, and then a gnome emerged from the nearby bushes, wielding a crossbow and glancing between the two thieves.

Gibbs jerked his head at the approaching woman. "Oh, look at the halfling girl. Would you like her to help you?"

Nissa bristled. "I'm a gnome, Melpomene!"

Gibbs wasn't listening, however. He drew himself up to his full height - Chaff didn't remember Gibbs being quite so tall - and then he began to change. His eyes sunk into his skull, and the eerie light around his body solidified into a shattered halo. Skeletal wings shimmered into view, piercing his horrific body. As he reached out with a clawed hand for the halfling, Chaff gave a mangled yelp, then his eyes rolled back into his head.

Wun Way dropped from the tree she had been watching from. She hurried over to the halfling as Melpomene shed the shadow like a snake's skin. The aasimar looked pleased with herself. Wun Way felt the halfling's neck to confirm what she assumed. "Dead," she said, voice deadpan. "Heart attack, looks like."

Nissa was frozen, crossbow pointed to the halfling's head. She had been unable to fire, unable to stop the madness and end the poor thing's misery. Melpomene was rifling through Chaff's purse, and raised a small ring, examining it before tossing it to the gnome woman. "Catch. Looks like a ring of invisibility. Silly dear should have kept it a little handier."

Nissa caught it on pure instinct, blinking at it for a few seconds before she wordlessly began walking back to the tavern. Wun Way, seeing herself left with Melpomene and Pock, cleared her throat. "You ok, Pock?"

The gnome glanced up, as if confused by the question. When the half-elf nodded to the dead halfling, realization reached the gnome's eyes. "He had it coming," he said simply.

In the tavern, Brienne was finishing the last of her drink - a strong wine in a tall pewter mug. She nodded to Nissa as the gnome hopped up onto the stool beside her. Nissa waved down the barkeep and pointed at Brienne's mug. Brienne raised an eyebrow as a new mug was placed before the gnome. Nissa drank long and deep before she spoke. "That wasn't as funny as I thought it would be," she said finally, as the mug thudded to the polished bartop, half empty.

Suddenly, the door banged open, and Melpomene and Pock strutted into the tavern. Melpomene walked straight to the bar and laid down a handful of coins. "A round on me!" she called, to cheers from the remainder of the patrons at the bar. Nissa frowned at the coins, and Brienne excused herself and made arrangements for a room.

The energy about the group was slightly different in the morning.

As they set out from the tavern, Wun Way was saying, "...and maybe next time we're shaking someone down, we don't kill them?"

"Or we kill them quickly," Nissa offered.

"They stole over three hundred gold," Pock stated. "That's several death sentences right there." Nissa stepped to the other side of Brienne to place the fighter between her and the other gnome.

Melpomene yawned and rubbed at her eye. She had bought several rounds for the patrons of the Lusty Pixie last night - "Returning their gold to them," she had explained to Pock. "That's the last time I help a con artist," she mumbled, squinting at the weak sunlight filtering through the clouds.

"Well, I'm glad someone learned something from this," Brienne said, frowning at the aasimar.

In the following days, the party passed through the Evermoor and the Lurking Wood with little to no incidents - certainly no more interacting with performers at taverns. Before long, they reached the foothills of the Spine of the atmosphere about the group slowly changed, if not back to normal, then at least to be less antagonistic.

One day, Ravain hastily led the group under a copse of trees and pointed skyward. They were able to make out the small figure of a black dragon flying amongst the clouds. "So tiny! Looks like it's a youngling," Pock said cheerfully. Ravain scowled at the gnome and shook his head.

"Looks to be a full grown adult. At least it seems likely we're searching for a dragon's lair." When the dragon had passed beyond their sight, the ranger allowed them to continue up the road.

It had been many miles since they had passed any sort of settlements. Ravain explained that any people who lived this far north would likely be living underground. "I've heard there are dwarven communities in the Spine."

They made their way to the base of the Spine without further sightings of the dragon. It was slow going, but Ravain was able to track their way to the dragon's lair. Getting there was not quite so easy. Ascending mountainous terrain was never simple, and was even less so here. It was cold, wet, slippery, and monotonously uncomfortable, but it was in one piece that the group arrived at the mouth of the dragon's lair. Ravain regarded the party and nodded appreciatively. "You've all gotten better at this."

They stood before a large mountain cave. Wind howled across the entrance, filling the air with a foreboding whine. Although it was quite cold outside, they lingered at the entrance, peering inside. Within, the mouth of the cave appeared to have been formed by melting the rock around it; rivulets of molten rock were frozen in time as they had dribbled down to the cavern's floor. Further along, the walls of the cave were pockmarked.

Deeper in, those of the party with darkvision could see a makeshift nest of hay bales, straw, down feathers, and blankets. Ravain explained that black dragons generally preferred swampy, humid climates; this one apparently had adopted to the frigid weather.

"Well," Pock said, leaning into the cave, "the good news is, no one is home. Oh, look!" Pock directed their attention to the cave walls beyond the nest. As their eyes adjusted to the dark, they could make out carvings all along the wall. There were lines of runes and several murals that appeared to be dwarven in origin.

After a quick discussion, it was decided that Nissa would examine the cave and see what the writing on the wall said. So the gnome donned her newly acquired ring of invisibility and vanished from view. Nissa walked along slowly, checking for traps in the piles of hay and keeping an eye on the shadowy corners of the cavern. Finally, she arrived at an important looking segment of wall with a line of shimmering text. The runes were not in common, however.

The rest of the group watched nothing happen, until a scrap of paper and a pen appeared out of thin air. The pen scribbled on the paper for a minute before they both disappeared again. A few seconds later, Nissa reappeared in front of them and pocketed her ring. She held out the scrap of paper where she had transcribed the dwarvish runes. Her handwriting was not particularly well suited for dwarvish, but Brienne was able to translate:

"What can run but not walk

Has a mouth but never talks

Has a head but never weeps

Has a bed but never sleeps?"

"A shoelace?" Pock offered, receiving glares from Ciri and Nissa.

"A river," the rest of the party said at once. Nissa nodded and added, "And what is 'river' in dwarvish?"

After they had taught her the dwarvish word for river, she slipped her ring back on (just to be safe) and made her way back to the gently pulsating riddle. The gnome spoke the word, causing those who spoke dwarvish to wince at her pronunciation and accent, but the words began to glow. A low pulse of energy filled the cavern, and the script shone more brightly in a harsh orange-red color. Nissa yelped in surprise as the murals to either side of her shifted and began to rise, revealing a space behind them.

"Those aren't rivers," Melpomene stated as the group ran in to defend the gnome.


	11. Heart of the Hidden Forge

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As the murals along the wall slid upwards, three creatures stepped into the lair. Two appeared to be mechanical canines with enlarged jaws. The third was a humanoid, armed and armored, whose abrupt motions betrayed it as another automaton. The walls began to slide back down. As they stepped toward a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="0"Nissa/a, the gnome jumped back to the rest of the group. The animated suit of armor covered half the distance to the cave's entrance and readied its sword, visored face sweeping back and forth as it searched for enemies. The slower direwolf-shaped machines lumbered behind it, vestigial tongues lolling comically between jagged steel style="font-weight: bold;"br /span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Brienne slipped Mjolnir from her belt and ran further into the room, tossing the hammer mid stride for it to collide with one of the canines before zooming back to her outstretched hand. In her next step, she tossed it again, a heavy metal clangor sounding as the canine was struck again. Brienne stopped before the armored automaton, Mjolnir ready in her hand once more, shielding the way to her allies. Two dents in the canine's exterior sparked slightly with errant electricity./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Guess we can call you Sparky!" Melpomene cried out, layering her voice with spellwork. The hound continued to pad forward, seemingly unfazed by the spell. The aasimar tsked. "Deaf as a dog." At this point, the hounds had drawn even with the armored automaton. With the three in a neat line, Wun Way gestured, muttering an incantation, and the air around them filled with rapidly flashing patterns. The two hounds' heads jerked back and forth, caught off guard by the influx of sensory data, but the dented one managed to refocus on the foreign intruders. The other hound, however, simply sat back on its haunches and, head tilted to the side, stared off at the afterimage of the blinking lights. The armored automaton had not so much as glanced at the glowing display, and stood perfectly still, sword still poised to strike./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The unstunned hound jumped back into a run, its razor claws scrabbling for purchase against the slick stone, and it darted past Brienne, marbled eyes fixed on a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="1"Nissa/a. Brienne swung her warhammer out as it passed, clipping the side of its head. Unrelenting, the hound snapped at the fighter as it continued, skidding to a halt before the cluster of adventurers. Its large jaws parted, and a moment later a cone of frosty breath burst out from the construct's mouth. The moment had been enough, though - no one was caught in the worst of the stream. The adventurers, shaking off sudden chills, settled around the hound and laid into it, with Pock summoning a glowing, spectral warhammer to swing into the beast's side. Wun Way had lost concentration on her hypnotic pattern spell, and the other hound was shaking its head, looking around the crowded chamber./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The automaton had broken its guarded stance, striking out at Brienne. She knocked aside the first two blows, but the third found its mark beneath her shield. The automaton then straightened and raised a gauntleted hand toward a hound. A sound of whirring gears filled the air around it, and frosty breath began to spill from its mouth once more. "Watch out!" Brienne cried out, turning to address the mechanical canine. The automaton stepped quickly, interposing itself between Brienne and her friends. Grimacing in annoyance, the fighter turned her warhammer on the bronze chestplate./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The adventurers began spreading out from the chilled machine, wary of its breath attack. Wun Way turned her attention on the suit of armor, pulling forth magical energy to fuel a powerful spell. She unleashed a barrage of pure light, almost a half dozen missiles flying through the air and honing in on the clockwork foe. As they struck, however, the energy seemed to fade against the bronze metal, and the automaton failed to even acknowledge the attack. "Oh for two," the bard mumbled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The newly unenchanted hound turned its attention on Brienne and ran up to the automaton's side. As it stepped in range, Brienne could hear the clockwork machinations within it ticking faster, could practically hear the pistons and enhanced machinery pumping harder. The automaton was having some sort of effect on the hound. a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Emboldenutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Embolden" data-hasqtip="2"Embolden/aed, the metal canine bit ferociously at the heroine, metal jaws clanging as they hit her magical armor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Pock had extricated himself, and his floating warhammer, from the other hound, and was circling around the animated armor's other side. He attempted to strike at it, but his blows were deflected with miniscule parries, the automaton's blade never moving more than it needed to in order to intercept an attack. Taking advantage of Pock's diversion, Brienne hammered away at the side of the automaton, and in a flurry of ticking gears the construct whirled around and struck back./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Melpomene threw herself at the other hound, blades dripping with a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Psychic%20Venomutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Psychic Venom" data-hasqtip="3"Psychic Venom/a as she dragged them along its armored shell. Though it might not be able to hear her, it certainly had enough sentience to suffer from the aasimar's blow. "Ah, a message you can understand!" she called out./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Wun Way's eyes grew wide as the hounds and automaton paused for a moment, and in her a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Mind%27s%20Eyeutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Mind's Eye" data-hasqtip="4"Mind's Eye/a she saw the perfect placement for a shattering spell. She made a few gestures and pulled up her magic, triggering a concussive blast across the room. The mechanical hounds appeared particularly shaken, with one of them literally falling to pieces as the blast reverberated in its carefully built body. The other still stood, but its jaw seemed partially unhinged, and a springy coil was all that was left of its tail. Like before, however, the automaton was unaffected, its bronze form seemingly impervious to magical tampering./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The remaining hound opened its askew jaws, and a torrent of lightning poured forth, falling in cascades over Brienne and Pock. The two were able to keep their footing, however, and a well placed shot from a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="5"Nissa/a brought the canine down, a feathered a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Lightning%20Boltutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Lightning Bolt" data-hasqtip="6"bolt/a impaling its metal plated cranium./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"With just the armored automaton remaining, Brienne pushed it forward with her shield, knocking it off guard as she struck with a flurry of blows. As the last hit, the helmeted head flew off its shoulders, revealing a bundle of sparking cables. The rest of the body stood for a moment before Pock gingerly tapped it with his own hammer, sending it toppling to the ground./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Finally getting a chance to look around, the group realized that one of the hidden door murals had not closed properly. Brienne was able to pull it back open, revealing a large room beyond it. Murals decorated the walls, depicting scenes of Moradin and the creation of the world according to dwarvish tradition. Around each mural were the sturdy letters of dwarven script./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Most of the room was taken up by bellows and a forge, along with an anvil and hammer beside them. The room appeared untouched for countless years; a thick layer of dust covered every available surface. Pock squinted at the anvil, then turned to the forge, a frown growing on his face. Meanwhile, Brienne walked the length of the wall, glancing at the script around each mural./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What's it say?" Melpomene asked, strumming on a lyre quietly as she settled into a comfortable position./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Captions, mostly," Brienne said, without turning, "descriptions of the murals. Some have prayers, giving thanks to Moradin, asking for his blessing, you know the like." She paused at one of the murals. "There's a proper noun that keeps coming up." She turned to Pock. "A clan name, perhaps?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Pock looked up from the bellows, which he had been testing, causing a puff of dust to explode out into the air. "Yes, most likely," he coughed. "Signature, maybe?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Brienne ran her finger along a series of runes. "If it's a signature, then why is it misspelled here?" she mused, almost to herself./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"There was a loud clang, making everyone jump, as Pock brought the hammer down on the anvil. The others stared as he moved the hammer, examining the fresh mark. "It's never been used," he said, then repeated himself louder. "It's never been used. I don't think anything here has been used to smith, or forge, or temper anything." He indicated the tools and structures around him. Though dust covered all, the hammer was sturdy. Its edges were sharp, while a well-used forge hammer grew rounded around the corners. Likewise, the anvil was, underneath the veneer of dust, immaculate, save the one marring from Pock's strike. "Anvils should be pitted and dented," Pock muttered, tenderness in his voice, "Not sitting gathering dust, never knowing the heat of slag." He gestured at the forge. "And there's not a single sign of soot or charcoal." He looked up at the others, finally noticing their stares. "It's never been used," he finished quietly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Brienne turned back to the misspelled segment of wall, and noticed a faint scuff mark by the bottom corner of the mural. To either side of the carving, the wall was flush, and she could see no sign of doorway or other entrance, but the clue caused her to pour over the mural once more. After a few minutes, she cried out in triumph. There was a small sigil of an anvil halfway up the mural with the barest hint of an outline around it. It could have been just a few extra deep chisel marks, but Brienne felt around the anvil and finally pressed on the carving with her finger./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"There was a clicking sound as the button depressed followed by a deep shudder in the floor, and then the mural spun on its center, pushing Brienne to the other side of the wall. "Hey!" Brienne heard from the other side of the wall, and a few seconds later the wall spun back. Brienne was back in the forge room, but Melpomene and a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="7"Nissa/a were on the other side./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Stand back!" Brienne shouted through the rock as she motioned for the others to join her at the mural. A few seconds later, they were all gathered on the other side of the hidden door./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Beyond, a natural cavern descended. As the floor sloped more, a steep wooden staircase began, covered in cobwebs and dust. Their descent was filled with creaks and cracks as the long disused stairs protested the sudden weight. Their journey brought them deeper into the heart of the mountains, and the air grew warmer further down. Minutes passed, until suddenly the stairs ended, and the cavern appeared to level out. Though a few torches were held among the party, a dull red glow could be seen from up ahead./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The remainder of the tunnel ended in a large portal, around which was carved runes praising Moradin for his skill, and thanking him for whatever this place was. The red glow came from within the wide passageway. Beyond was a perfectly round chamber, sixty feet across, carved seamlessly from the surrounding rock. A lattice of canals and qanats textured the smooth floor, with regular walking bridges crossing over the larger indentations. These met to form troughs and channels that fed into a central structure./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"About the room, small wells were dotted, covered with odd bronze plates, presumably to keep in the moisture in this sweltering room. Sluice gates were placed regularly along the walls, and the air around them seemed to shimmer with heat./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"At the center was an enormous structure, unlike anything anyone gathered had ever seen. There was a large anvil at its base, and Pock could tell from the entrance that this anvil bore the marks of fervent craftsmanship on its surface. Behind it stood a monstrous furnace, sitting atop the largest of the channels and smoldering with unquenchable heat, though there was no visible flame. The omnipresent red glow radiated from the grated opening of the furnace./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The most remarkable aspect of it all hung overhead, though. From a central spire hung dozens of mechanical arms, equipped with all manner of smithing tools and dextrous appendages. Laid bare from any sort of casing or cover, the intricate inner workings were visible and gleamed in the furnace's eerie glow. The group was amazed to see the arms, so still in totality, humming with the whizzing of gears and ticking of other, more complicated parts. Gyroscopes spun ceaselessly at hinged corners, rotating propellers sat snugly against wires and cables, machines that they could only begin to guess at clicked and whirred and thrummed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"For all this miniscule motion, though, the monstrous and foreign forge lay dormant./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Holding back at the wide entry, the group began discussing how to proceed. Without meaning to, they pitched their voices low, muting their arguments and moving as little as possible. Somehow, the aura of magnitude exuding from the machinery was almost tangible, and it weighed on them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A few moments into the discussion, they looked around and realized a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="8"Nissa/a was nowhere to be seen. As one, they turned to the glowing furnace room./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"~~/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="9"Nissa/a, wearing her ring of invisibility, ducked under a low-hanging a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Bifurcateutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Bifurcate" data-hasqtip="10"Bifurcate/ad arm, careful not to let her cloak catch on the delicate appendages that jutted out from it. She made her way across a series of short bridges and came before the central contraption. She let her eyes pass over the mind numbing array of wires woven into the central spire, over the solid metal shell of the furnace, over the large block of the anvil. There did not appear to be anything stealable, much to the gnome's dismay. One portion caught her attention, though. There was a small table attached to the main anvil, slanted and with a sunken panel./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A stack of thick papers in an attached leather pouch told her this was some sort of schematics table, which on normal forges would allow a smith to visualize the completed piece as they worked. Strange pulsing gems in the corners of this schematics table indicated this one probably worked differently./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"On a whim, the gnome reached into her satchel and removed one of the gems she had secreted away. She placed it in the middle of the schematics table, then, when nothing happened, she added a crowbar from her bag. Still, the forge remained silent./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Thinking there might be some verbal command to start the whole thing, a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="11"Nissa/a deactivated her ring of invisibility. As soon as her form blinked into view, she felt a tendril of foreign thought tentatively pressing on her mind. The gentle prod manifested as a voice in her head, rumbling and deep, clearly asking a question, though a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="12"Nissa/a did not understand the words. Unless she missed her guess, it was speaking to her - rather, thinking to her - in dwarvish./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="13"Nissa/a fumbled mentally to try and recall something - anything - she had learned in dwarvish from her companions, but nothing came to mind. She opened her mouth to ask the sentience to wait for her to go grab her friends, but apparently her delay was as good as a wrong answer. There was a metallic scraping noise from around the room as the sluice gates, long unused, began to open. Slowly, the lava they had held back began to pour into the channels along the floor. The dull red glow in the room grew brighter as the molten streams spread out./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"While the lava was beginning to fill into the room, the many mechanical arms hanging over a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="14"Nissa/a began to animate. With much clicking and whirring, many-segmented arms swung into action, pincers and hammers and all sorts of tools flying through the air, affixed to the now mobile appendages. They struck out at a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="15"Nissa/a, clearly unimpressed with her lack of mastery of the dwarvish tongue, and the gnome was forced to retreat, hands over her head, back to the entryway./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="16"Nissa/a passed her, Brienne stepped into the active room and called out in dwarvish, "Is this the fire that forged my armor?" She held a hand to her breastplate, keeping her other hand on Mjolnir's handle./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"At her question, the room shuddered, and the lava seemed to glow brighter. The tendril of thought swept over the party, and everyone who could understand dwarvish heard in their minds, "Lord Dornlan, deceiver, you will die here." The party leapt aside as the lava in the troughs around them became agitated, spilling parts of itself up onto the ground./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Wun Way pressed a hand to the coatl egg, tucked safely in its sling, and reached out with her mind, asking if it had any ideas. She felt the feathery presence of the unhatched coatl, and it replied, "This is a place of great anger. A temper this hot will never cool."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"While Brienne was shouting at the room, and a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="17"Nissa/a was ducking beneath Ravain and Melpomene, and Wun Way was clutching her magic stone again, Pock peered around Brienne to take in the room. In the brighter lighting, he was able to make out a series of panels, each depicting one of eight murals around the room. Below each was signed in large runes the clan name from the previous room, spelled properly each time. The murals captured the discovery of the Hidden Forge, as well as several singular works of smithing, from helms and greataxes to intricate machinery and a brilliant crown./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The final panel had a carving of Brienne's armor. There was no mistaking it - Pock could pick out those intricate silvered etchings in a room full of enchanted armor. The carving on the wall matched the piece Brienne was wearing exactly. Whoever had carved this last panel either knew the armor by heart - or had the piece with them as the panel was carved./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He turned to Brienne, pointing at the last panel, but the fighter was preoccupied dodging the globs of lava that were being thrown from the channels at her. When she proved too agile for the random sprays, the channels around her began to fill with more and more lava as a deep bubbling filled the air. Heat began to roll off the channels, and everyone began to sweat a marked amount more. Except for Pock, who had grown up around forges, and was only now starting to find the temperature a bit much./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The voice from before echoed in their minds once more, a deep tone filled with a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Burning%20Angerutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Burning Anger" data-hasqtip="18"Burning Anger/a: "Lord Dornlan, your malice will never be welcome here." The searing heat rose from the filling channels, and the group split up into different quadrants of the room, where the lava was lower and temperatures cooler (but certainly not cool). a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="19"Nissa/a fired a a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Lightning%20Boltutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Lightning Bolt" data-hasqtip="20"bolt/a at the central mechanism of the forge, but the a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Lightning%20Boltutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Lightning Bolt" data-hasqtip="21"bolt/a clanged against a panel of wires and into a lava trough. There was a slight sparking, and a pair of bronze plates began to close off the entryway. a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="22"Nissa/a's eyes darted from the passage behind her to her friends, jumping over streams of lava. The gnome shrugged and sighed, then jumped back into the room as the thick doors clanged shut./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Melpomene crouched atop one of the foot bridges, ducking under one of the swinging arms that were rotating around the room. She had cast a spell of tongues on herself as soon as she felt the foreign thought, and was now crying out in dwarvish, trying to convince the forge that they were not associated with this Lord Dornlan. Wun Way echoed her sentiments, interceding on Brienne's behalf. "This is Brienne of Tarth, God-Grappler, wielder of Mjolnir, savior of-" She was cut off as a pair of pliers whizzed by her ear. Checking around herself before continuing, she said, "Savior of Orlane! We do not know this Dornlan, but you are mistaken!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As the chaos continued, Pock fended off a blow from a forge hammer with his shield as he muttered a prayer to Moradin. The lava ebbed from the area around the door and flowed to fill the channels around Brienne again. She batted a grabbing hand aside with her hammer and remembered the spell Elminster had cast for them:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Deep within a mountain spine/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Where fire and stone become entwined/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Dwelled a skilled but vengeful smith/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Who made armor to mete justice with./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"And for that act, who must atone?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The Hidden Forge, left all alone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Find Xanderos and search his lair./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Your journey will begin there./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"She cried out, "I am truly not Dornlan! But I know you atone for the injustice your works have caused. How can we help?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Lies!" the voice echoed, though it was not as indignant as it had been. There was a tinge of doubt around the corners of its tone, as if it could almost be heard as a question./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sensing its will wavering, Melpomene cast a zone of truth around Brienne, motioning for her to repeat herself. This time, there was an audible ring of truth to her words, and she added, "How can we help you pay for the sins of your creations?" Lava bubbled up from the channels near Melpomene, but she stood firm, concentrating on maintaining the glowing white circle around Brienne./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Gradually, the spinning arms began to slow, and the lava started to seep back into the crevices in the floor. It was still very hot in the room, but perhaps it was growing cooler. After a long minute, the voice returned, this time tinged with regret, an old mind driven to wistfulness: "I suffer from lack of use."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Pock hopped over a few steaming rivers of lava to the central contraption, heedless of the shimmering heat in the air. "As a forge cleric, it pains me to see such a good forge go to waste." He placed a hand on the forge hammer, resting on the great anvil. "I would be honored if you would allow me to work upon you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"There was a momentary pause, then the menacing red glow seemed to shift imperceptibly into the cheery red of a long-burning fire. Flames licked up in the belly of the furnace. The voice rumbled in their minds, and a class="autocardanywhere-link autocardanywhere-emphasised" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline; display: inline !important; font-style: italic !important;" href=" magic/product/show?ProductName=Nissa,%20Who%20Shakes%20the%20Worldutm_medium=card" target="_blank" rel="noopener" data-dictionary="mtgen" data-name="Nissa" data-hasqtip="23"Nissa/a recognized the initial query she had failed: "What would you create?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Pock thought for a brief second, head tilting to the side. Then, he said, "How about a badass sword?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""A fine choice," came the answer, and then the arms shifted back into sudden and purposeful motion. No longer twirling around the room, the arms began the intricate dance of maintaining the massive furnace, feeding it and operating the bellows, pulling chunks of ore from hidden areas around the room and heating them in the great fire. As the movements began, the door of the entryway slid back open, and the rest of the group happily left the sweltering room for the still-warm-but-not-overwhelmingly-so passageway beyond./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"It was the most efficient and pleasing time Pock had ever spent with a forge, and he had spent countless hours before a wide variety of setups. The forge seemed to be in flow with him, from start to finish, which might have been partially explained by the constant caress of its consciousness on Pock's. In any event, the forge was completely in sync with his actions and needs throughout the process, adding heat before the gnome could even think to ask, pre-forming the molten clump of slag as it left the furnace, offering tools Pock did not recognize but whose purpose and usage was instantly clear to him. Pock always enjoyed his time before a forge, but this was easily the most enjoyment he had pulled from his craft in a long time./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"All too soon (though possibly not for those waiting in the heat of the middle of the mountain), the metal arms slowed to a halt, and Pock felt a tinge of pride from the forge's consciousness. He held aloft a flawless longsword, shaped from sudden inspiration and sharp as a razor. It's odd form was beautiful and efficient, and it cut through the air with a slight whistle as Pock gave it a swing./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I have misjudged you…" the voice said to Pock; no one else was in the room to hear. Suddenly, the gnome's vision went dark, and he felt the presence of the forge's sentience grow stronger as memories flooded his awareness./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"~~/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"A dwarf was laboring at the Hidden Forge, day in and day out. Though he smiled at the ring of his hammer on the great anvil, there was bitterness in his eyes, and it was clear this was the only thing that brought him joy. He finished the sword he had been working on, quenching it and laying it atop a growing pile of weaponry. The dwarf looked to the exit of the Forge and sighed, clearly dreading his return to the company of others, and one in particular. Outside of this forge, the dwarf was sad and angry, a blight on the otherwise well-knit community./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The dwarf returned to the forge, a cold, hard glint in his eye. Over a span of time, hours, days, weeks, it was impossible to tell, he crafted a wonderful suit of armor, etched with intricate silvered patterns. Into this armor the dwarf poured his malice, hatred, and vengeance. The dark thoughts of the dwarf seeped into the mind of the forge, which grew increasingly saddened as the scene continued./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Finally, the piece was done; the dwarf could finally add his own panel to the murals that surrounded the forge. It took all night and the next day to carve his magnum opus into the wall, beside those works of his predecessors. With the exact image of the armor immortalized in the walls of the forge, the dwarf scribbled upon the back of a schematic and wrapped his masterpiece in an oilskin. Without so much as a final glance, the heavy hearted dwarf left the forge for the last time…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"~~/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As Pock felt his own senses returning to him, he heard a gentle whirring. Above him, a spindly arm draped down, a sealed scroll case clipped to it. The arm stopped before the gnome, clearly offering the scroll. Pock removed the case and broke the seal, pulling out a rolled schematic for a sluice gate. On the back side was a note, scribbled in dwarvish runes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I have smithed my last piece. I will no longer tolerate the injustices of Lorn Dornlan. I will present my piece to him as a gift on Shieldmeet. As 'thanks' for all he does for me. Then I will leave the Forge forever and run as far as I can, for his vengeance will be swift and implacable."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The note was unsigned./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Pock nodded humbly toward the central contraption, then repeated the nod in various directions around the room. He wasn't quite sure where the forge's mind lived. "Thank you for sharing this knowledge with me. May you slumber in peace."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As he turned to bring the letter to Brienne and the others, the Forge's voice echoed in his mind one last time, "Do not let me be forgotten again…"/p 


	12. Down One Mountain, Up Another

The following hours were spent in too-toasty respite. Heat from the Hidden Forge still roiled from the intricately carved archway, but it was less malign, more contented, than it had been before. Although the lair above had been unoccupied, the group was unwilling to return without being prepared for a potential fight, and so, they regained their strength.

While the hours passed, Pock pulled sheafs of paper from his pack and began filling out forms, detailing how a search party could locate the Hidden Forge and making sure to copy in triplicate. Meanwhile, Wun Way lightly blew prospective notes on her pan flute, beginning to compose a dramatic song to immortalize the recent fight at the Forge, and the works of wonder that melted the molten heart.

After a refreshing rest, the party gathered their packs and prepared for the long trek up the wooden staircase. Eventually, they arrived at the carved door and the vestibule beyond. Just as before, the room was chilled and abandoned, with the notable exception being the pile of automatons slain the day before.

As they approached the sliding exit to the lair, the group ceased all talking and stepped lightly. After a few whispered words, Nissa stepped forward, turning the ring on her finger and vanishing from view. A moment later, the panel before them rose a few feet, a light rumble causing each person's heart to catch in their chest. Half a minute later, it slowly shut, and Nissa reappeared before them, face flushed, eyes wide. "Dragon," she breathed, "Black. Big. Sleeping."

The group had quietly pulled back from the exit and began planning their escape. Early on they dismissed the idea of fighting the dragon head-on. (Nissa was interested in seeing how much she could do to the dragon before it had a chance to fight back, but even she saw the futility in that plan.)

Ultimately, they decided to slip out of the cave-like lair as silently as possible - perhaps more silently. Pock offered to focus a silence spell over the party, but then realized that the cave mouth was much further away than the area of the spell. A minute later, the group realized they could simply place the blanket of silence over the dragon's head. Beyond that, the group decided it would be safer to have a second layer of protection, by way of Wun Way's invisibility spell.

And so, the group planned to break into pairs, which Wun Way would turn invisible and then cast a longstrider spell upon, and thus exit the lair while Pock's silence spell deafened the world to the dragon. In the event that it somehow woke, at least they would still be invisible.

Nissa went first, as her ring allowed her to move invisibly without the need of another spell. Wordlessly, the two gnomes slipped back into the lair. Nissa nodded to Pock as she activated the ring, and Pock whispered a silent word, gesturing at the massive head of the dragon. The air shimmered, almost imperceptibly, and then Pock gestured to the empty air beside him. As he turned back to the sliding panel, he heard the faint pattering of Nissa's feet as she snuck across the lair.

A minute passed, at which point Wun Way drew her open hands across Ravain and Ciri. The two faded from view, and Wun Way nodded in their direction. As the two began to creep along the frosty stone, Ciri's cloak caught on an icy stalagmite, and, with a loud crack, the ice shattered on the floor. Each person froze, but a heartbeat later the huge form of the dragon continued to rise and fall with steady breathing, and the two quickly made their way to the entrance.

Wun Way gave an extra couple seconds to ensure Ravain and Ciri could duck out of the cave before dropping the spell, turning to focus on Melpomene and Brienne. She repeated her previous gesture, and the two invisible women stepped into the lair. As Brienne reached the cave entrance, however, her foot slipped, and she tumbled to the icy floor. A loud clang filled the cavern, reverberating along the curved walls, and once more each person was frozen in place. Still, though, the dragon slumbered.

Finally, Wun Way turned to Pock and drew the veil of invisibility over herself and the gnome. From the cave entrance, the now-visible group could hear their footsteps as the two came closer. After the longest minute of any of their lives, Wun Way and Pock reappeared before them. As one, the group turned to peer at the dim outline of the dragon within the lair. It did not rise or otherwise move.

Relieved faces turned to smile at each other, and Pock threw his arms into the air, mouth opening. Wun Way's eyes widened as she threw a hand over his mouth, and the cheer died in his chest. When her hand was removed, Pock smiled sheepishly. Without further ado, the party removed themselves from the mountainside of Xanderos's lair.

The group eventually made their way into the foothills of the mountain and found themselves standing outside a familiar inn. Melpomene glanced to the nearby treeline, beyond which a pair of cutpurses had recently been killed, less than gently. After hesitating for a moment, the aasimar shrugged and followed her companions through the inn's doors, drawing her hood down over her face.

Within, the inn was less filled than it had been previously, and a low murmur of conversation covered the patrons like a comfortable coat. As the group walked up to the bar, a wake of silence spread behind them. When they reached the barkeep, a cold but professional look on his face, the inn had grown silent.

Nissa cleared her throat. The barkeep scanned the faces of the taller members of the party before Nissa said, "Down here." When the man met her eyes, she continued. "We'd like a large room or two."

The barkeep's too-polite smile returned to his face. "Four gold per room." Nissa's eyes narrowed. It was vastly more expensive than when they had been through this area only days ago. The gnome sighed and fished a few coins from her purse, sliding them onto the bar.

When the man did not move to pick up the gold, Nissa asked, "Are you all ok?" Silence met her question. Nissa pulled another pair of gold coins and placed them on the bar. "A round for the lovely patrons." Low murmur of comments flitted about the room, curiosity and thirst breaking through the veneer of chilly xenophobia. Nissa smiled as she reached for more coins. "Make it two rounds."

Wun Way gestured at the quiet room as she unslung her lute. "Seems you could use a performer." The barkeep looked as if he might rebuke her, then the bluster left him like the air from a deflated bubble, and he nodded. The half-elf brought a stool to a corner of the inn - not the corner where the cutpurse had been dealing cups previously - and began to play.

Nissa and Brienne began to smile as they heard the opening lines to the tale of Phileus and Nicodemus, the clandestine lovers they had helped rescue and reunite what felt like a lifetime ago. One the son of nobility, the other a houndmaster without any hounds, their connection had proven stronger than kidnapping, stronger than miles of separation, stronger than the schemes of foul orcs. It was the tale of the adventure that had first crossed their paths with that of the shaman who had so nearly brought the three to doom, with their new companions beside them, but none of the three would have undone the rescue if given the chance.

There was something strange about the performance, and after a few moments they were able to place their fingers on it - they had never heard Wun Way perform in such a silent space before. Regardless, before long feet began to tap against the wooden planks, and there was the occasional slap on a leg. Halfway through the song, the patrons had begun to forget their fear and started to genuinely enjoy themselves. Slowly, a few people made their way up to the bar to claim their two free drinks. As he drew mugs of ale for his regulars, the barkeep began to look visibly relieved.

After Wun Way finished the ballad, calls of "Encore!" rang out, and after her second song, the inn seemed to return to normal. For her singing, the bard earned a pair of silver coins and a pile of copper. She made her way up to the bar amid patrons singing the new ballad they had learned and pressed the money to the polished bar. "Orlane Special," she said, smiling at the barkeep. When he began to look at her with a blank gaze, she adjusted her request, "I'll take your best wine." The barkeep shook his head slightly, then brought out a dusty red bottle, an unbroken wax seal covering the top. It was a deep red, not as good as Orlane Special, but certainly better than what the rest of the bar goers were drinking that night.

Down the bar, Nissa and Pock were nursing tankards taller than their heads. Nissa's narrowed eyes followed the loud people as the bumbled around the inn. "Do you ever get annoyed being surrounded by tall folk?"

Pock took a deep swallow and seemed to fall into deep thought for a few seconds before smiling faintly at his gnomish companion. "I don't mind."

The night followed without comment. The next morning, a few travelers sat eating breakfast as the group came down from their rooms. They took a table, and the barkeep came over immediately, wiping his hands on a clean rag and smiling. He offered them breakfast, and brushed away their coin, claiming the cost of the rooms had included meals.

"You might be able to help us with something else," Brienne said as the man began to turn away. "We're in the area searching for some hardy monsters, protected from blade and hammer. Would you happen to know where we might find something matching this description?"

The barkeep shook his head. "You'll be looking for a local ranger, someone with knowledge of the surrounding area. You can try Ren, if you'd like. He passes through here every two ten-days." He shrugged apologetically. "But last he was here was three nights ago. He was headed east; you might be able to catch up with him if you make good time."

The road from the inn headed south of the Lurkwood, curving to the north of the Evermoors, and led to the mountain range of Silverymoon. It was at this mountain range that they found Ren. A mountain road led up into the foothills of Silverymoon, and at its base was the Hunting Post, a prosperous inn. It served as the central pillar for a meager shanty town, existing mainly to cater to the needs of adventurers planning to head up the mountains.

The Hunting Post was crowded with a mix of individuals, varied as the corners of the world, and after asking around they quickly found Ren, a ranger with an easy smile and flame-red hair that waved in the wind. When asked about the creatures they sought, he nodded thoughtfully. "Aye, I might know of some beasties you could have an interest in," he began, "but not on this side of the pass. Y'd need to cross, and Bolga's been holding back parties." He gestured to a stolid woman arguing with a pair of dragonborns.

The ranger explained that the Post regularly sent wagons across the pass, bringing goods and adventurers to the towns beyond. However, the last three wagons had gone missing, and no groups who had been sent to investigate had returned. Now, Bolga was cautiously preventing others from crossing.

As the dragonborns departed from Bolga's side grumbling, Brienne led the others to the woman. "Bolga?" she asked, drawing her attention and a nod. "We'd like to cross the pass, and heard you've been having some difficulties. Do you think it could be bandits?"

Bolga shook her head, wiping her hands on her leather apron. "Ain't had bandits in this area for years. We get the occasional manticore, but they rarely give us any trouble. Can't imagine they've waylaid three caravans, not to mention the adventuring party who offered to go investigate." She looked pointedly at the group, letting her eyes roam over the assortment of weapons. "I imagine you have a similar proposition?"

Nods were shared, all around. "We should be able to handle your problem," Wun Way said.

As it turned out, there were a handful of adventurers who were tired of waiting, and eager to assist in clearing the pass. Among them was Ren, the fiery ranger. They brought with them one of the last remaining wagons, loaded up with equipment, food, and news. As they all made their way up the stony path, a cry of "Wait!" came from behind.

As they turned, they saw Bolga huffing up from the Post, chainmail glinting beneath her leather apron, a wide wall shield resting across her back and a bronze mace swinging easily from her belt.

The trek was long, and the air grew colder as they made their way up the pass. After several hours, Ravain turned to the others, quietly saying, "I'm going to see if I can detect what we're up against, give us a heads up." The others nodded, and the ranger closed his eyes, allowing his awareness to spread out into the world around him. Like a bright beacon, he felt the presence of an elemental - and nearby. Ravain's eyes snapped open, and the others reached for their weapons as he glanced from side to side. "Elemental. Close." The group glanced up at the peaks surrounding them, but there was nothing to see. Realization flitted across Ravain's face, and he addressed the walking adventurers. "Which one of you is it?"

Sheepishly, Ren removed his cloak, and his flame-red hair flicked back and forth in the wind - only it wasn't hair, it was actual flame. "Sorry. Fire genasi. Didn't realize I would spook you." Ravain mumbled what might have been an apology and looked away.

"So there aren't any other elementals in the area, or celestials, or infernals, or dragons," Melpomene ticked off on her fingers. "What else could it be?"

Bolga interrupted the gathered party. "The pass gets narrower up ahead. Harder to tell what's coming." She looked to Ravain and Nissa. "Figure you could do a bit of scouting, see what's waiting for us?"

Ren stepped up to the group, hood back over his head. They now noticed a light steam rising from the leather. "I'd be happy to help look ahead."

So the two rangers and the rogue crept ahead while the rest of the caravan watered and rested the donkeys. Nissa raised her hood and twisted the ring on her finger, fading from view as Ravain picked his way up the steep rocky cliffs. There were a few short pips from an ocarina behind them, and then a swallow flitted past the ranger's head into the sky. When Ravain looked back to the path below, Ren was gone.

Half an hour later, the three returned to the waiting wagon. "Seems like there are more manticores in the area than you thought," Ravain said to Bolga. "I heard a few mating calls, and there's evidence of a handful of them roaming these parts. Still probably not enough to account for what's happened here, but more than I'd expect."

"The road is blocked up ahead," Nissa chimed in. "At a narrowing of the path, between two cliffs. Couple of boulders, just lying in the middle of the road."

Bolga shrugged. "It's a mountain pass, these things happen."

But the gnome was shaking her head in disagreement. "The boulders weren't the same as the cliffs above them. Totally different composition. These boulders were moved there, on purpose, or not there at all."

"Illusions?" Bolga's eyebrows rose in surprise.

Brienne shrugged. "Could be a group of bandits found some way to lure in the manticores and get them to sabotage the wagons."

Bolga looked uneasy. "I told you, we don't have bandit problems here." Her voice seemed less sure than it had earlier that day. She glanced back over the waiting adventurers and the single wagon. "Of course, I can handle myself against a group of manticores, but my business interests would be better served making sure my customers are kept safe." She jerked her head back down the pass, then pointed ahead. "At the peak of the pass, you'll find a flag tower. Set it to the all-clear, and I'll know to lead them back over." Her lips set into a grim line. "If you make it up there."

Before long, the group, along with Ren, reached the point of which Nissa had spoken. As she said, the pathway narrowed until two couldn't cross abreast, and the cliffs on either side rose quickly, though in a pinch one could scramble their way up the slopes. Large boulders sat, sunk into the surrounding rock of the cliffs, while a pair of boulders sat in the middle of the road, blocking the way forward. Upon closer inspection, the surface of the boulders differed, and it was possible those on the road and those in the cliffs were of different origins.

The group waited at the bend in the road before the blockage, speaking quietly. After conferring, Pock stepped forward and gestured at the boulders, attempting to dispel any magical effects on them. However, there was no change.

"Not illusions, then," Nissa murmured. Just then, a manticore called out, sounding very near.

Brienne glanced between the two cliffs. "Well, let's see what we can do." She gestured the rest of the group forward, and they walked up to the blockade, with Brienne bringing up the rear. Just as they reached the boulders, a rumble echoed off the rocks, and behind them a matching boulder rose up from the ground, sealing off their exit. Rasping laughter complemented the rumbling as four large bodies peered out from behind the cliffside boulders; their rough grey hides had provided perfect cover against the stone. Atop each torso were a pair of heads, ugly and mean.

"Ettins," Ravain growled. There was a larger rumble, and a large shape emerged from the cliffside itself, a segmented and dusty torso seemingly made up of rocks. The stone giant had silvery tattoos, more like carvings in its arms and torso, that glowed as it finished calling forth the boulders. There was a moment's hesitation, then weapons were drawn from sheaths and battle was joined.

Most of the ettins lifted rocks from their feet and began launching them into the midst of the cornered party, but the nearest monster leapt down from its hiding spot and began swinging its fists in the air. Ciri and Nissa returned fire at the ettins while Brienne, Ravain, and Ren stood in the path of the approaching ettin. Pock turned to the giant, feeling his resolve hardening against his foe. He reached deep for the crux of his magic and spoke a powerful word. In an endless second, wills were tested, and then the stone giant blinked out of existence, banished from this plane entirely - for the time being. Pock clenched his teeth as he focused on maintaining the spell, then turned to raise his hammer against the ettins.

At this point, a trio of manticores had perched atop the cliffs, and had begun flinging their barbed tail spikes at the party. One had landed close to an ettin, however, and Wun Way concentrated, setting off a shattering blast between the two. As Ravain's blades brought down the first ettin, Melpomene shouted at the remainders, mocking their accuracy and questioning their skills. In response, a flurry of thrown stones landed, several striking Melpomene and Pock. The gnome shook off the glancing blow, maintaining concentration on the stone giant's absence.

Pock tossed a glowing bolt at the nearest ettin, his strike leaving a glowing imprint around the monster. Brienne leapt up the cliff face and brought Mjolnir down on the glowing ettin, knocking it to its knees while the others brought down another. With the assistance of Ren, that ettin was soon dispatched, and only one ettin remained. The manticores seemed to suspect how this was playing out, and took to the skies. Wun Way saw them off with several magical missiles which singed their feathers as they flew off.

The final ettin looked around at its fallen friends and turned to scramble off the side of the cliff. In a second Brienne was darting after it, tossing Mjolnir as she reached for handholds. The hammer's strike was enough to delay the ettin, and Ravain leapt upon the monster, striking it down. Their enemies vanquished, the party clustered around the empty spot where the giant had vanished. Weapons were hefted, spells were prepared, and, with a final glance around the group, Pock released the spell.

The stone giant reappeared, dazed and off-balance. As soon as it materialized, a flurry of blows struck it. Shattering spells, hammer blows, smiting strikes, a volley of bolts and arrows, and several sword slices hit the giant in the span of a breath, bringing the gargantuan to its knees. As the giant brought up its heavy arms, for defense, or to attack, Ravain slipped inside its reach and jumped, planting his swords deeply in the giant's chest. With the sound of an avalanche, the giant fell backwards, and the boulders it had summoned sank back into the earth.

Banter and congratulations were traded back and forth as the group cleared the road of ettin corpses and rocks. Ravain reclaimed his swords, and the party made its way up to the peak of the pass. There, the flag tower stood tall, though it more resembled a rickety shack. It held sturdy, though, as Nissa climbed to the top and raised the bright red flag, signalling against the blue skies that the way was clear.

Still laughing and conversing amiably, the group began the winding trek down the other side of the mountains.


End file.
